Harry Potter and the Children of the Clan
by swissdog
Summary: A sequel to Professor Potter and Harry's Future, featuring greater participation of the Potter and Weasley children.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Children of the Clan,

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, full professor of Transfiguration and Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lay on a chaise lounge in the front garden of his home, Meadow Crest, looking up into the night sky. It was nearly midnight and his thirty third birthday was nearly over. Although numerically it wasn't particularly significant, Harry always put great store in his birthdays. Largely because there was a time when he didn't think he was going to have any more of them, but also because for a good portion of his life they had been met with such aggressive indifference by his so called guardians, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, that the well attended celebrations were a tangible symbol of his place as a loved member of a large family and a larger circle of friends.

As he stared up into the starry sky he did what he always did at times like this. He tried to discern some shred of information about what the future might hold but as always the only thing he could do was recognize the shapes of the constellations that he had memorized as a first year student of Astronomy. Despite her best efforts and a number of attempts, Lavender Brown, known professionally as Madame Levandre, couldn't teach Harry one iota about how to read the stars. He had finally given up and reconciled himself to the thought that there was at least one aspect of the magical arts that the famous Harry Potter couldn't come to grips with.

He thought back over the day and how much fun there had been. With the children getting older there had been a lot more activity around the grounds and in the air over the meadow. Poor Snuffles had succumbed early as his years were starting to weigh on him. The day also served as an early send off for Victoire, as she had gotten her letter late the past spring and would be leaving for her first year at Hogwarts in a month or so. He had to chuckle to himself when he thought back on how Fleur and Ginny had come to him a few weeks ago and asked if he would mind sharing his day with his favorite niece. His response was simple and telling.

You're joking, right?

He took some time during the day to speak to his niece, Miss Vee as he liked to call her. The exchange was fresh in his mind. They sat on a low stone wall that formed the edge of one of the flower displays in the front garden.

"So, another month and you're off to Hogwarts. Excited?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait. I know I'll miss mummy and everyone else terribly but I'm very eager to start," she replied.

"Now, I know you've had this talk with your dad, but just remember, no 'uncle arry' while at school. Just like with Abagail and Ted."

"Oh, I know, sir," she said with a little smirk. "Daddy explained it all the other night. I don't think it should be a problem. Ted told me he got used to it after only a few days."

The she squinted up at him and said,

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop keeping my eye on you, uncle 'arry. Mummy was very clear about that. You've been doing pretty well the last year or so but I'm to make sure there is no back sliding."

Harry had to laugh to himself as he sat on the lounge chair staring up into the night sky thinking on that particular comment. He had thought since becoming Assistant Head Master three years earlier that he had been doing fairly well in managing the workload and the stress it was causing him. He had managed to dodge most of the work involved in the joint projects partnership between Hogwarts and the Ministry. He was only asked to occasionally comment on a particular proposal or ongoing effort. The Tome Project had settled down into a fairly steady low key effort amongst the various interested faculty members with just a few formal meetings at the house during the course of the year to discuss progress. If anything significant was unearthed it was usually shared in hasty gatherings in a classroom at the school.

He was still heavily involved in the ongoing relationship between Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and the new Black Sea school. In fact, the very next day would see the kick off of this summer's TriSchool conference being hosted at Hogwarts with Harry as chairperson. He also had fallen into a pattern of visiting each school during the year, Black Sea in early November and Beauxbaton in March.

Of course there was the usual stresses and strains from being the father of three active children, ages nine through three as well as being a focal point of a large family and all the resultant dynamics. About the only things that hadn't added to his workload stresses was his evolving relationship with the Centaurs or the cavern that he and his student team at the time had discovered deep in the Dark Forest. Events on those fronts had been unfolding very nicely for him once he had gotten past the issues with some of the Centaurs and their fears about his taking over the heard.

He had finally been able to arrange for fairly regular visits with the herd and the ongoing 'lessons' conducted by himself for the Centaurs and Morgotta for the Hogwarts students were paying small but recognizable dividends. So all in all he thought he had things well in hand until he returned from France the previous summer after attending that year's conference.

He woke up the following morning in a terrible state. Headache, fever and nausea had him bedridden for several days and while he managed to avoid a repeat of the firestorm incident he was still one very sick individual and the recovery was slow as well. It was feared that he would miss the opening of school but fortunately Mrs. Dubonais-Henderson intervened with one of her bayou potions and had Harry back on his feet in time to oversee the induction of new students.

What followed was an extended period of intense surveillance of practically every aspect of his life. Diet and exercise, workload and rest, and any sources of aggravation were monitored, manipulated and where it thought necessary, completely eliminated. Both trips to Europe to visit the schools were done non magically. His trip to Bulgaria to Black Seas was his first trip in a muggle airplane, accompanied by Hermione, who went along as an 'observer' from the International Office of the Ministry. All in all, he wasn't impressed and found dragon flight far superior to an Airbus.

It should be said however that he bore it all with surprising grace and good humor, which also surprised most of those around him at the time. What they didn't know about was the quiet talk he had with Fleur one afternoon during his convalescence. While the actual content of the discussion was never revealed it was obvious that a point had been made and that Harry had come to some understanding about everyone's concerns. So instead of getting annoyed and grumpy about it all, he instead brought his considerable sense of humour to bear on the situation.

He delighted in teasing his watchdogs with stealthy trips to the kitchen, sneaking some secret treat only to have it revealed as a healthy piece of fruit. Or sneaking off, ostensibly to engage in some form of work or other proscribed activity, only to be discovered in some quiet corner of the house or school, taking a nap. And he preyed on poor Vee relentlessly. On many occasions she would come to visit and go in search of her Uncle only to have him spring on her from hiding, first scaring her and then subjecting her to a savage tickling. It got a number of laughs at Christmas when he opened a special package from her and it turned out to be a cat collar and bell. All things considered he thought it was a fine way to get well.

So here he lay, once again healthy and happy, with another year of educating the youth of magicdom ahead of him and just like his favorite niece, he was eager to begin. As such, he hauled himself up off the lounge, took one last look into the heavens and then walked back into the house.

In the days that followed, another member of the Potter household wasn't so happy. In fact, he had been unusually quiet but it went largely unnoticed due to the activities surrounding the TriSchool conference and the reception being hosted at Meadow Crest for the attendees. So it was one morning, Abagail Westwood, eldest daughter of Harry and Ginny by an adoption of sorts found her little brother James laying disconsolately on his bed, staring up at the flying toy model of a wizard flying his broom spinning lazily from the ceiling.

Abagail had moved into the Diagon Alley apartment of her boyfriend, Angus McAskill, almost a year earlier, but since the place was fairly cramped for two people she had left her studio set up in the apartment that had been designed for her when the house at Meadow Crest was built. No one objected to the arrangement because it meant she was almost a daily visitor to the house and Ginny in particular was in no mood to have the girl absent from their lives for any particular length of time. As she stood in the doorway of the boys room she folded her arms and said,

"So, little man, what has you so down this morning?"

He rolled his head to the side so he could make eye contact and said,

"Hey, come on, Abs, watch the 'little man' stuff. I'm almost as tall as you are."

The diminutive witch smiled as she strolled into the room and said,

"You are absolutely correct, but that changes nothing. You could grow as tall as your Uncle Rubeus and you'd still be my little man. So out with it, whats troubling you so much?" she finished as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ah, I dunno. Nothing really," he said by way of evasion.

"Oh, no you don't," she retorted, poking him in the leg. "I know that look all too well. I'm staying right here until you talk to me."

The boy looked back up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh.

"What am I supposed to do, Abs?"

"Do about what?"

"About everything, I guess. Life, school. I dunno, I mean..." he tailed off, not finishing his thought.

"Come on, James, you're being unusually vague here. Give me something to work with," Abagail prompted.

James began to study his feet, purposely avoiding looking into his big sister's eyes, knowing what could happen if he did.

"How am I supposed to live up to being James Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter?" he finally said quietly.

Abagail was a little taken aback. This was pretty deep stuff for a nine year old. If it had been Albus it might not have surprised her but James was usually a pretty carefree, take life as it comes kind of kid, sometimes to his own detriment. While not the walking disaster area Ted Lupin was at that age, James still managed to push the limits at times, occasionally suffering physical distress as well as parental displeasure. She smiled a bit and said,

"What do you think you have to live up to?"

"Aw, come on, Abs, don't play me like that. I can walk down to Da's library and grab a book that was written about his life before he was even done with school. A whole book. And I know about all the newspaper articles about what he did after at the Ministry fighting evil wizards and all the stuff he's done at school. How can I possibly hope to top any of that?" he said, sounding miserable.

"Why do you think you have to top it?"

He finally did turn and look at her.

"How else can a father be proud of his son if the son doesn't do better than he did?"

Abagail knew that there were a number of arguments she could make but she finally settled on a question.

"Have you asked your father what he thinks about this?"

"He has enough to worry about. So much it made him sick again," the boy said, looking away again.

"He does have a lot on his plate, that's for sure, James, but never so much that he wouldn't put it all aside to listen to you. It never stopped me from talking to him about my problems, not from the first day I met him. You know all about that."

James just nodded noncommittally. Abagail squinted back at him. She knew from experience that while James was Harry's son in many ways, he had inherited the Weasley stubborn streak in spades. So she brought out the big gun, or wand perhaps in this case, to bear.

"Alright, little man, here's how it's going to be. The farewell reception for the conference people is tonight. Your dad is free until camp starts in a couple more weeks. So you have two days from tomorrow morning to discuss this with him or I'm going to tell him all about our conversation the very next day. Got it?"

With all the righteous indignation a nine year old boy could muster, James sat bolt upright and exclaimed,

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I. This family means everything in the world to me, little man and I will do anything to keep it as happy a one as I can," she said seriously.

He bristled and she just looked back with those big dark bottomless eyes that had lost none of their power to draw you in. After a minute or two James just sort of sunk in on himself and said,

"Alright, I'll do it."

She laughed and leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, one that he resisted at first but then joined in enthusiastically. After a moment he said from around the vicinity of her shoulder,

"You know, I still don't like the idea that you moved out."

"I know, sweetie, but that's what people do. They grow up and move out and live their lives. It's not like you don't see me almost every day though."

"It's not the same, Abs. You're not down the hall at night anymore. That bothers me," he said.

She wasn't sure what she could say in reply so she just squeezed him harder. After a few minutes more she left the room and walked down the hall toward her studio. Before she got there Lily, Harry's mother, appeared in front of her.

"You did a wonderful job back there, dear."

"Thank you. You've been a very good teacher."

Knowing that his sister wasn't going to forget what she said, the following evening James was standing at the doorway to his father's library. He could see Harry absorbed in a book so he knocked gently on the door frame.

"Excuse me, Da?"

Harry looked up and around, then smiled as he said,

"James. Yes, what is it, son?"

"I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, come on in. Have a seat right here," Harry said, gesturing to the chair nearest his own.

James walked in, navigated around the chess set and took a seat on the edge of the chair.

"What's on your mind, son? You look a little down. For a few days in fact, yes?"

James was a bit surprised that his dad made this observation, but he shouldn't have been. Harry actually missed very little.

"Well, I wasn't going to bother you with this, but I kinda mentioned it to Abby and she insisted I talk to you. She said if I didn't she would."

Harry smiled sympathetically. He knew that his adopted daughter had come to be every bit a fully fledged female member of the Weasley clan. Strong willed, mildly domineering, who had your best interest at heart but unwilling to brook even the slightest resistance.

"You know she does it out of love, James. That girl would fight a dragon bare handed for you."

"I know, Da, but she can be a bit of a bully, you know."

Harry just laughed a bit, but knew better than to agree.

"So, what is it that you need to discuss? Harry prompted."

"Well, I guess it's something I've been thinking about for a while, but with all the fuss that was made about Victoire going up to Hogwarts I started thinking about it more. It's just that I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Da. You know, how am I supposed to be your son."

"But you are my son, James. Nothing can change that. What is there to be?" Harry asked.

"I mean, how am I supposed to do stuff that will make you proud of me? How can I do better than what you've already done? Beating evil wizards, killing a dragon, being a dragon, for crying out loud. What am I supposed to do?" he said, as he looked down at the folded hands in his lap.

On the surface, Harry knew he could consider the issue ridiculous and tell his son he was being silly, but he also knew this ran much deeper than the shaky confidence of a child. He had often considered what would confront his offspring, especially his first born son, as they grew up in his shadow. He only had to look to his best friend Ron to see what that was like.

"I've worried about that for you, myself, James," he offered quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it can't be easy, what with all the spectacular things I've been through, what people have said or written about me. It will be tough for you, I won't lie. On the other hand, it also has had and will have certain benefits. You live in a pretty nice house, get to go and do some cool things. You know interesting people. I mean, how many nine year olds have already met with Centaurs? Or have a half giant for a god father? But let me ask you this. Why do you think you have to do better than me?"

"Isn't that what sons are supposed to do so that they make their dads proud of them?"

"I suppose that is true for some dads. I suppose I could say that I was a great Quidditch seeker so you need to be a greater one. Or I scored high on my NEWTs so you have to score higher," Harry said then paused. "I could, but I won't, because those things aren't important."

"They aren't?"

"No, son, they aren't," Harry replied, fixing his son with his green eyes. "I've been through a lot in my life. You know that. Maybe not all the details, but you have some idea. I've accomplished some pretty amazing things, and suffered a great deal as well. But none of that matters as far as you're concerned. At least not to me. What does matter is simply this. I will be proud of you, as proud as any father could possibly be of his son, if you are proud of yourself."

James looked at his father, confused. And he said so.

"I don't know what you mean, Da."

"I mean that if you are satisfied that you are doing the things you want to do, the way you want to do them, and you are happy with that, that's all I want for you. To be happy and satisfied with your life. If you go out and try to be the greatest Quidditch flier in history, and you turn out to be a spectacular flop, but you tried your hardest and gave it your best, but you just didn't have the ability, that's fine by me. If you decided you want to work behind the counter in your uncle's shop in Diagon Alley and you do your very best at it, and enjoy it, that too is good enough for me."

Harry smiled as he saw the wide eyed stare he got from his son. He patted his lap and knew that the boy wasn't big on touchy feely most of the time but he had the feeling this was different. James slid off his chair and walked over to his father who pulled him up onto his lap and wrapped him in his arms.

"I know that this isn't what you expected. And I imagine it's not what other people might see for your future but I need you to understand this, son. I have spent a fair portion of my life miserably unhappy. And fortunately I've also spent a fair portion very happy indeed. And all the awards and accolades and honors that I've received aren't worth a brass knut without the happiness. So all I want for you, for any of you, is to be happy doing what it is that makes you so. Can you understand that?"

"I think so, Da. It's just not what I thought."

"I suppose I should have said something earlier, but I guess I never thought to. So let me ask the question. Is there anything that you think you would like to do, not something that you think I'd want you to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, Da. I mean I do like to fly my broomstick. But you know what I really like, is listening to Uncle Charlie talk about his research trips. No so much the dragon stuff, which is kinda cool, but the actual exploring, trying to find the dragons. Uncle Nev and Aunt Luna have some really cool stories, too. Sometimes, I'll go out into the meadow when the grass is high or into the trees and pretend like I'm a great explorer. Did I ever tell you that I found a bunch of garden gnomes hiding in some bushes?"

"No, I don't believe you ever did."

"Yeah, it was cool, although I don't know who was more scared, them or me," James said with a laugh, the first Harry had heard out of him in days.

Father and son talked for another hour, James asking his dad about some of his own explorations in more detail than in the past. Even some of the darkest moments of the quest to find the horcruxes were discussed in a different light.

It should be noted that as the eldest son, as first Albus came along and then little Lily, James was allowed to get himself off to bed. So two days later when he walked into his bedroom he found a sizable package wrapped in brown paper.

When he tore it open he found three hard cover volumes of classic muggle literature, Treasure Island, Robinson Crusoe and King Solomon's Mines. When his mother came in the next morning to wake him for breakfast, she found James asleep on the floor, using Snuffles as a big, snoring pillow, the half read copy of Treasure Island laying on his chest.

All three books, and a number more would be read and re-read many times until they began to fall apart and had to be replaced. The originals, bound together with layers of Spell-O-Tape, became permanent parts of Harry's library. For weeks after he had the talk with his father James could be found outside prowling the entire length and breadth of the property, Snuffles by his side. After the first week he became obsessed with mapping, apparently taking the idea of Jim Hawkin's treasure map to heart. James was having the time of his life.

As Harry watched all this he had concerns about turning James loose at Hogwarts but they had survived worse, like Fred and George, backed up by Lee Jordan. Time would tell. For now he would concern himself with a new year with the maturing Ted Lupin and the soon to arrive Victoire. That should be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The English countryside rolled by a window of the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express as it thundered north on a pleasantly warm late summer morning. Nothing about it registered on the soon to be first year as she looked through the window but didn't really see anything. Her bright expressive eyes were half closed as she recalled the somewhat tempestuous departure from platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station. Victoire Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley and senior member of the Weasley Clan Kids, or WCK, as they jokingly referred to themselves, cringed a bit inside at the memory of her mother crying and refusing to release her hold on her daughter as the conductor repeatedly called for 'all aboard'.

Victoire loved her mother as much as any child could, but she had to admit that mama did tend to the dramatic. Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, with assistance from his wife Molly, was finally able to pry the surprisingly strong arms from around Victoire's shoulders and help her get up onto the carriage steps. Now she sat in a compartment with four other girls, all first year candidates. Based on the introductions, only one girl was from a non magical family and she had barely said a word since.

Victoire was pulled from her daydreaming by the sound of her name being repeatedly spoken. She looked away from the window and toward the sound of the voice speaking her name. The girl in question was neither tall nor short, fat or thin. What did set her apart was her very pale complexion, her long straight black hair and completely black outfit. In muggle popular culture she would have been described as 'goth'. To Victoire she looked a little too 'witchy'.

"Yes?" Victoire asked.

"Are you homesick already? You've been staring out the window for the last twenty minutes," the girl, Beverly Fernbush by name, commented.

"No, not homesick. I was just thinking, is all."

Another girl sitting next to Beverly smirked and said,

"I can't image that you could be worried about anything. With all your connections at Hogwarts the next seven years should be a lark for you."

"Ha!" was the response from a third girl sitting by the carriage door. "If you're referring to her dad and uncle then you don't know anything about Hogwarts or them. I have two brother's there, one starting sixth year, the other third. From what they tell me, Professor Weasley and Professor Potter aren't about to let anyone slide no matter who they are. I mean, Professor Potter's own godson nearly got sent home during his first semester because of all the trouble he was getting into. If anything I think she'll have to work harder to keep them happy."

The second girl, who had introduced herself as Gloria Finchbottom, made a face indicating her deep skepticism. Victoire could only smile a bit, feeling fairly confident that she was going to be treated pretty much like any other student, although the talk among the WCK was that any interaction with the male half of the student population would probably attract scrutiny. In an attempt to change the subject Victoire looked at the girl from the muggle family, Estelle Mickelthwaite, until they made eye contact.

"How are you doing, Estelle?"

The girl just shrugged.

"Nervous? Scared?"

This prompted a little bit of a nod. Victoire responded with a brief, but brilliant smile.

"Try not to worry too much. About a quarter of the kids that come to Hogwarts are from non magical families. It will seem strange at first but you'll get used to it pretty quickly. My uncle was raised by non magical relatives and he told me what it was like. Fortunately he made some good friends almost right away. The first right here on the train and that helped him a lot," she said smiling again, and getting a small brief one in exchange.

Gloria snorted and said,

"You're talking about your uncle, the famous Harry Potter, right? What did he have to worry about? He was rich, magic coming out of his ears, smart as could be."

Anything else the girl might say was cut off by the loud laugh from Victoire who then leaned forward and looked at Gloria and said,

"Do you always talk so much about things you know nothing about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the other girl replied indignantly.

"If you knew anything at all about Harry Potter, you'd know that he knew nothing about his true self when he got his letter. His aunt and uncle told him his parents died in a car accident and nothing about his true heritage. He slept in a broom cupboard under the staircase and didn't get a bedroom until he came home from his first year because they were terrified of him. But that didn't stop them from putting bars on his window. As to the magic and intelligence, that didn't always help and he struggled as much or more than most students, not to mention all the stuff going on with Voldemort," Victoire said with some heat, but then she looked back at Estelle and said warmly, "He'll be our transfiguration teacher. And we'll see him when we first get to the castle. If you have any problems, talk to him about it."

"The man is the Deputy Headmaster, Gloria scoffed, do you think he'll take the time to worry about the problems of a first year?"

"Yes, he will. He'll make the time, as often as needed," Victoire said and with the look she gave Gloria the girl finally backed down.

With a last smile for Estelle, Victoire returned her attention to the window and the countryside that hurtled past until it got to be time for something to eat. The girls all pulled something out of their bags. Victoire's 'something' was a bit more extravagant than the others thanks to Grandmother Weasley. When Victoire saw that Estelle had a single, simple sandwich of some sort she made sure that the girl received first choice of any of the treats that came from Vee's stash.

The rest of the afternoon passed with only occasional snippets of conversation with Estelle remaining resolutely silent. It was nearly dark by the time the Express chuffed into the station at Hogsmeade. Victoire looked over at Estelle and said,

"Here we go."

The girl offered what she probably hoped was a brave smile but appeared more like a grimace. Victoire reached out and gave the girl's hand a squeeze which went unnoticed by the others as they were already making their way out of the compartment. They were just emerging onto the platform when a voice boomed out,

"Aright, all ya first years over here with me. The rest of yas ta the carriages, ya know the routine."

Victoire was behind Estelle and bumped into her when the girl pulled up short with a gasp as she stared open mouthed at the towering bulk of Hagrid. She gave the girl a nudge in the back and said,

"Come on. That's Professor Hagrid. He's going to escort us to the castle. He's really rather nice. I've known him forever."

Estelle allowed herself to be prodded in Hagrid's direction but made sure she stayed towards the back of the small crowd that was assembling in front of the half giant.

"Welcome ta Hogwarts. Looks like a t'riffic night for a boat ride across the lake," he said, then shifted his attention to the girl with the light coppery hair. "Hullo, there, young Miss Weasley. Good ta see ya. And who's yer friend lookin' like a codfish?"

"Hullo, Professor Hagrid. This is Estelle. She's from a non-magical family. Guess you surprised her," Vee said with a grin.

Hagrid laughed and said,

"The first o' many, I'll grant ya. Alright, follow me ta the boats."

With that, Hagrid turned and led the first years down to the dock and the flotilla of small boats bobbing gently on the lake. Estelle was staying close to Victoire and they boarded one of the last boats along with Gloria and Beverly. When the boats set off by themselves Estelle gave a little cry of alarm.

"No worries," Vee said. "Unless there's a storm, no one falls in the lake. And if you do, the giant squid is always there to fish you out."

Estelle's eyes got very big and she looked around frantically for signs of a tentacle. But as predicted it was a smooth and pleasant journey and the next gasp from the girl was one of wonder as the castle came into view, every window ablaze with candlelight. Victoire leaned over and said,

"Not so bad is it?"

"It looks beautiful. Magical" Estelle replied, causing both of the other girls to roll their eyes.

The boats arrived at the docks below the castle and the soon to be first years scrambled out to follow Hagrid up to the front staircase. Standing on the top step was the unassuming, yet strangely imposing, figure of the Assistant Head Master, Professor Harry Potter. He stood there looking down, a mild expression on his face, his hands held together in front.

"Here ya are, Professor, a brand new bunch."

"Thank you, Professor Hagrid, for another safe journey," Professor Potter said, his smile flashing for a moment, then he signaled the students to join him. "Welcome to Hogwarts. For some of you, this is something you've been waiting for all your lives. For others, it is something you never dreamed of. For all of you it is the start of an amazing journey. There is much that you will learn but for now just a few things for you to know. In a few moments we will enter through these doors and walk through the Great Hall. The first task will be the Sorting Hat. When I call out your name you will move forward to the stool and sit down. I will place the hat on you head and it will determine which of the four houses will be your home here at Hogwarts. Don't worry, it's completely painless, he offered with another smile, seeing the anxious faces of some of the children. After you are sorted you will join your new housemates at that particular table. Then we eat. At the end of the meal, you'll be given your schedules for the year. And here is something very important. We have a point system here at Hogwarts. You can earn points for your house by doing well in your studies, winning games of Quidditch and other things. You can also lose points by breaking rules, not doing your work and so forth. The important thing to remember is your actions impact all of your housemates, not just yourselves, so keep that in mind. Ah, that's us. Alright, everyone, follow me and don't worry. I don't recall us ever losing a student during the ceremony," he finished, his face serious and then breaking into that big smile.

As his gaze had swept the students he paused ever so briefly and winked slightly at the girl with the long lightly copper hair. She worked hard to suppress the big grin that wanted to answer the notice. Instead she leaned toward Estelle and said,

"See, he's not so scary, is he?"

"Maybe not," the girl replied but she didn't sound too convinced.

By now the students were inside the castle and making their way in a double line into the Great Hall. The big room was ablaze with light from the hanging braziers along the wall and the dozens upon dozens of floating candles. Even the students who knew what to expect couldn't help but be awed. Victoire tried not to gape and kept her attention fixed firmly ahead. While never expressing it, she was concerned about whether she would be selected for Gryffindor. It was a family tradition but she didn't know if she had what would be necessary to follow in the footsteps of her father, her uncles, especially Uncle 'arry. She sought out her father and saw him sitting at the faculty table, his face carefully neutral. She threw him a quick smile and got a slight head nod in return.

As they reached the end of the table, they spread out in front of the dais upon which sat a simple stool where a battered, much repaired leather wizard's hat rested. Because the list would be called alphabetically, she knew she had a wait ahead of her. She looked up to see that the stout Professor Sprout, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood behind the lectern. With a smile she said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back to all our returning students. Professor Potter, if you would, please," she said with a gesture to the hat.

With a nod Harry ascended the steps and stood next to the stool. As if on cue the hat came to life and began it's song, composed over the course of the year as it sat on a shelf in the Head's office. The lyrics spoke of pride in accomplishment, the need to find friends and work together to succeed as students. It also exhorted the students to remember they were Hogwarts students first and foremost and the magical world needed them to uphold the great traditions of the school. Then it fell silent. Harry reached over and picked up the hat and then called out the first name.

Of the forty or so new students the only names that made an impression on her were of the girls that she had shared the carriage compartment with. Beverly went to Slytherin and Gloria to Hufflepuff. The third girl, Madeline McCarthy went to Ravenclaw. Victoire wasn't surprised, thinking that the girl sounded pretty smart when she was arguing with Gloria about what Vee was likely to face in the years to come. What did surprise here was that Estelle, with almost no delay, was placed in Gryffindor. It was obvious the girl had no idea what this meant, as she slid off the stool and made her way to an empty spot at the table, timidly accepting the congratulations of those close by. She was thinking about this when she heard,

"Victoire Weasley."

There was only one other student to be selected, a boy who looked almost bored. She approached the stool and the only change of expression she could detect from her uncle was a slight twitch of an eyebrow. For some reason it struck her as immensely funny and she had to struggle to keep a straight face. The hat was placed on her head and she heard in that gravelly voice.

"Hmm, another Weasley. Haven't seen one of you in a while. Something different about this one. Ah, well, only one place for you...GRYFFINDOR!"

Relieved she smiled brilliantly and hopped down off the chair. It was a smile that didn't go unnoticed by a number of boys along the junior end of the tables. She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Estelle. They exchanged smiles and Victoire gave the girl's hand a squeeze. Then the last boy was placed, in Hufflepuff, and it was over for another year. Harry took the stool and hat and set them aside and then took his place at the faculty table. Professor Sprout said,

"Congratulations and welcome, first years. Alright, everyone enjoy your dinner."

With that, the tables were suddenly filled with all manner of culinary wonders. Victoire was the first to speak for the first years.

"Wow, I've always heard about the welcome feast but it's still so amazing."

"Well, just watch yourself," a boy from across the table said. "My brother started here two years ago and he ate so much he spent the first two days in the hospital wing. And he wasn't the only that ate himself sick. Eyes bigger than their stomachs I guess."

Victoire nodded and took the opportunity to look around. Their were five boys and five girls in the first year section. She saw that several of them were looking quickly away as her gaze turned in their direction. She had to assume it had something to do with her last name. She chose to let it go and just enjoy the meal. She noticed that Estelle hadn't taken anything yet.

"Not hungry, Estelle?"

"Um, no, actually I'm rather famished, it's just..."

"Don't worry. The food isn't magic. It's cooked just like anything else you've ever eaten. It's just the way it's put on the table that's magic. It won't hurt you. Come on, try a little something and you'll see," Victoire prompted her.

Estelle took a ladle and filled a bowl with some soup and then added a slice of turkey and a spoon full of mixed vegetables. After sampling a bit of each she decided it wasn't going to hurt her and she began to eat with more enthusiasm. Victoire smiled and dug into her own dinner. They had moved on to dessert when the heads of house began to walk the tables handing out schedules to the students. Starting at the junior end of the table Professor Bill Weasley began handing out the first year schedule.

"Welcome to Gryffindor House, first years. I'm Professor Weasley, the Head of House. We'll get to know each other soon enough, but if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to come see me," he said, a smile softening his scarred features a bit.

He looked down at his oldest daughter and offered her a wink and then he moved along the table. Estelle looked over at Victoire and asked,

"That's your dad?"

"Yes, that's him," Vee said proudly.

"What happened to his face?" she asked in a whisper.

"He was attacked by a werewolf that was part of old Lord Voldemort's gang."

Estelle looked at her in confusion, obviously ignorant of any of the history of the magical world of which she was now a part. Victoire smiled kindly at her and said,

"There's lots of things you couldn't know about. You'll learn about it here and I'll tell you about it. My dad and Uncle Harry and the rest of the family were involved in most of it."

"Thank you. I just don't know how I'm going to manage all of this," she said disconsolately.

"Hey," a voice called from just down the table where the second years sat. "Don't worry about it so much. I didn't have a clue what was going on when I first got here. You start to pick it up pretty quickly. A suggestion though. Keep your eyes and ears open and pay attention. There's a lot you need to learn, and fast."

Estelle gave the boy a small smile and nodded a bit. While they were looking at their schedule Professor Sprout made the standard end of feast announcements to include that the Forest was still off limits unless a student was in the company of a member of the faculty, which meant by default, Professors Hagrid and Potter. She wished them a restful night and then dismissed them. A Gryffindor prefect called down the table for the first years to stay close and follow along and beware of the stairs. When Estelle looked at Victoire for an explanation the girl just said,

"Stick close and do what I do."

They got lucky. They only had to quick step from one moving stair case to the required landing. Estelle proved she was at least nimble, despite her misgivings and made the jump easily.

"Well done you, Estelle," Victoire beamed.

Thanks. It's the one thing my brothers couldn't harass me about. Although they did call me Estelle the gazelle.

"Hmm, maybe you'll do well on a flying broom then," Victoire said as the small group approached the portrait of the lady who guarded the entrance to the tower.

"Are you serious? You really fly on a broom, like in the stories?"

"I'm not all that good at it. My dad and mum were great when they were at school. Dad still is, and no one is as good as my Uncle 'arry, I mean Professor Potter," she said with an embarrassed smile.

Estelle looked at her new friend and said,

"You really love him, don't you? Your uncle I mean."

Victoire merely nodded her head. Estelle looked thoughtful, and sad.

"Listen up, first years," the prefect said. "The password this year is fibnibble. No one gets in without the password and no one gets in after curfew. It's a big point loss for anyone caught outside after hours. The official position is don't be out after hours. The real situation is don't get caught," he said straight faced.

He then turned and said, 'Fibnibble' and the lady smiled, and said welcome to the first years and swung aside. The prefect climbed in followed by the youngsters. They met in the common room and he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Alright, this is the common room where a lot of students like to hang out and relax, play games and if it's quiet enough, study. There's also the library and for some, the Great Hall. Just make sure you're in the tower before curfew. Boys, upstairs, third floor on the left, girls, same floor on the right. No visiting one side to the other."

The collective response of the eleven year olds suggested such an idea was an absurdity. The five girls trooped up the staircase and found their common room on the third level. Once inside they found their trunks, each at the foot of a bed. On top of one trunk was a cage with an owl and another with a cat carrier. The cat was regarding the owl intently. The owl was pointedly ignoring the cat.

"That looks like trouble," Victoire said.

"Nah," the girl who owned the owl replied. "Winston will be spending his time up in the owlry, and quite frankly would likely gut any cat smaller than a lynx that tried to get him."

The girl who owned the cat was already sitting on her trunk and put her hands protectively on the carrier. The girls reintroduced themselves. Besides Victoire and Estelle there was Marjorie, the cat owner, Felicity, the owl girl and Kai, a petite Asian girl who had the darkest, most expressive eyes Victoire had ever seen. After the introductions, Felicity said,

"Okay, Vicky, spill, what's the inside story? You must know pretty much everything that goes on in this place."

"Um, first of all, it's Victoire, or Vee, if you must. Secondly, I don't know everything that goes on. At least not any more than anyone else. My dad and uncles don't tell me all that much."

"Uncles? I thought it was just the one," Estelle asked from where she sat on the end of her bed.

"Oh, well, the herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom is a very old friend of the family. I call him uncle although we aren't really related."

"Hmm, seems a waste really," Felicity said. So what can you tell us?

"I dunno. It's been pretty quiet up here for a while now. Since the fall of Voldemort and all."

"There's that name again. Who was that guy?" Estelle asked.

"Voldemort? Okay, here comes a quick lesson in recent magical history."

With that, Victoire gave a succinct but still reasonably thorough review of the past thirty or so years, the rise and fall of Voldemort, the involvement of her Uncle 'arry and the rest of the family as well as a number of friends. When she was done Estelle sat their staring at her dumbfounded. Then she gave herself a little shake and said,

"All that, and you've been able to keep it all secret from the rest of the world. And Professor Potter did all those things?"

"And a lot more. Since he graduated from Hogwarts he's done all kinds of things. I'd be here all night trying to cover it all. But don't let yourself get caught up in all that. Concentrate on what's going on around you and you'll pick up the rest as you go. And don't be afraid to ask questions, alright?" Victoire finished with one of her best smiles.

"Alright, but it's all so confusing, just one big bloody blur," Estelle lamented.

With that the girls fell to the task of emptying their trunks into their bureaus and stand up closets. Then it was into their sleep clothes and bed, since tomorrow promised to arrive early.

Victoire was suspended between sleep and waking, tired enough from the day of travel to sleep but too excited about starting her adventure at Hogwarts to fall off. But something intruded on her awareness and she found herself fully awake again.

What she heard was the sound of someone crying. The person was trying to do it softly but the sound carried in the still room. She poked her head out of the bed curtains and could tell it was Estelle. Vee sighed deeply and then slid from her bed and moved to the one next to hers. She pulled the curtain back a little and whispered,

"Estelle, whatever is the matter?"

The girl didn't answer, she just buried her face in her pillow, trying to muffle the sound of her misery. With a sad smile Victoire climbed up on the bed and closed the curtain. She sat on the bed, behind the girl and gently rubbed her back.

"Come on, Estelle. Tell me whats wrong," she whispered, giving the girl a light tug on her arm.

Eventually, the former muggle rolled over and sniffing loudly said,

"I'm scared and alone and I want to go home, but I can't and it's all so horrible."

"Oh for goodness sake," Felicity said from her side of the room, "buck up, girl. You're here and you better get used to the idea."

"Shut up, Felicity," came another voice that must have been Kai, "pretend you have a heart. You try having your whole world turned on it's head and see how well you get used to it. If you can't help, put a sock in it."

The only response was an exasperated humph. Victoire giggled a bit and knew she would have to thank the little Asian girl in the morning. She turned her attention back to Estelle. Looking down she could only discern the outline of the girl but couldn't make out any details.

"Why are you so scared?" she asked gently.

"Are you mad? Look around. Ghosts roaming from room to room, weird animals in the lake, people who can cast spells and do magic. I grew up on a farm, what do I know about all this? Everywhere I turn I get a shock. My nerves are shot," the girl said with a sniff.

"But it's all harmless. No one or anything is going to hurt you. The ghosts are actually quite friendly once you get to know them, I've been told."

Estelle didn't respond. Victoire had picked up on something and said,

"You said you couldn't go home, why not?"

There was more silence and then a big sniffle.

"My father said he didn't want me around until I had this all under control. It sounded to me like he meant forever," she finished, the sobs starting up again.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," Vee said, stretching out on the bed cover, working her arms around the girls shoulders.

Estelle didn't resist. In fact, she moved into the embrace and resumed crying in earnest. The only sounds from the others was another exasperated 'harumph' from Felicity and a 'shhh' from Kai. Victoire didn't know what time Estelle finally cried herself out and went to sleep, but she stayed put and eventually drifted off herself. Someone needed her and it was impossible for her not to respond.

The following morning Estelle apologized for causing a commotion but she was still deeply melancholy as they made their way down to breakfast. Victoire had been able to express her appreciation to Kai, who waved it off, saying,

"I can't imagine what the poor thing is going through. Bad enough to have to deal with the surprise, but the fact her family is rejecting her makes it ten times worse."

Kai spent the rest of the time until classes fencing with Felicity, apparently possessing nerve and determination inversely proportional to her stature. While they were sitting at the table and Victoire was trying to convince Estelle that she should eat something, her gaze drifted to the faculty table where her uncles Harry and Neville were engaged in a conversation. An idea popped into her head and she had to admit that it was rather brilliant.

The day passed with some difficulty. There was so much that was new and exciting, but Estelle drifted through the day like one of the undead. They didn't have transfiguration yet so Victoire had to wait until after dinner to put her plan into action. Without much prodding, she was able to get Estelle to accompany her to the Great Hall. As expected there was her uncle sitting at the junior end of the Gryffindor table, a number of papers spread out before him. Pulling the girl along, she approached the bespectacled professor and came to stand in front of him.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but could we have a few minutes of your time?"

The head that was covered in unruly black hair came up and the two girls were fixed by a pair of brilliant green eyes that were soon joined by a wide, sincere smile.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Mickelthwaite. How can I be of assistance? Oh, and please, do sit down."

"Thank you, sir," Victoire said as she urged the other girl to take a seat and then she joined her. "Well, sir, it's like this. Estelle is from a non magical family, as I'd guess you already know. She's having a terribly difficult time adjusting. And to make matters worse, she's having problems with her dad about it. He basically told her not to come home any time soon."

"Oh, I see. I'm terribly sorry about your difficulties, Miss Mickelthwaite. Let's see if we can do something about them. What is it about Hogwarts that has you so unhappy?" he asked, his voice mild, his expression sympathetic.

For her part Estelle seemed transfixed by those famous green eyes. She of course was completely unaware of 'the Famous Harry Potter' until the train ride on the Express. Then there was what Victoire had explained to her the night before. As a muggle and product of their school system, she was probably most impressed by the fact that she was sitting across the table from the Deputy Headmaster. She heard her name spoken again and it seemed to shake her from her trance.

"Oh, sorry, sir. It's all so terribly different and strange. Floating candles, ghosts, moving stair cases. So many people I don't know and so many things I have to learn. And, and..." she began to say something else but couldn't, her voice dissolving into sobs.

Vee had her arms around the girl in an instant and was talking to her in low tones. Harry watched closely and he distinctly heard the word 'alone' repeated over and over again. Vee looked to her uncle, her expression pleading. Harry was up quickly and came around the table and sat down next to the crying child. He took the girl and held her to him and added a bit of warmth and it seemed to ease the tension. The girl began to subside and finally brought her head up. With loud sniff she said,

"You must think me a proper twit, bawling my eyes out like some infant."

"I'm thinking nothing of the sort. I was thinking instead of a boy who's life at home was pretty unpleasant and what he found here at Hogwarts was so much better, despite the occasional pitfall. What we need to to do is find a way for you to come to a similar realization."

As if on cue a ghost drifted out of the wall and came to 'stand' at the table opposite the three. Estelle's eyes went wide and with a little 'eeek' pushed up against Harry. Harry smiled and said,

"This is very fortunate, Ms. Mickelthwaite. May I introduce you to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. He's one of the resident ghosts here at Hogwarts and specifically Gryffindor Tower. Sir Nicholas, this is Estelle Mickelthwaite, newly arrived here at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor."

"Yes, I do recall seeing her here at the table and again in the common room, although I was up near the ceiling so she probably doesn't recall that. I'm delighted to meet you, Ms. Mickelthwaite," Sir Nicholas said, giving a little bow while one hand was firmly clamped on the side of his neck.

"H-h-hello," Estelle replied.

"You seem a bit nervous, young lady."

"Estelle is from a non magical family, Sir Nicholas," Victoire volunteered. "She's not used to the idea of magic and ghosts and things like that."

"Ah, yes, it can all be rather a shock, can't it. Might I offer you a bit of advise, young lady? A bit of wisdom gained in over five hundred years since I took up residence here."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"I suggest you meet your fears head on. Dive right in. As to ghosts, seek us out. When you see us, say hello or if time allows stop and speak to us. Some will respond better than others but you'll soon find you have nothing to fear from us. Even the portraits will respond to a few pleasant words. If you fear the unfamiliar, make it familiar. Who knows? It might even be beneficial for you over the years."

"Sound advice, Ms. Mickelthwaite," Harry said. "That and make good friends which I see you've already gotten a start on."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Harry, I mean Professor, I'll leave you to it. The Bloody Baron has challenged me to a game of ghost chess and the chessmen will float away if I don't hurry."

"Thank you for your help, Sir Nicolas."

"My pleasure. Ta Ta."

They watched as the ghost drifted down the length of the Hall and disappeared. Harry and Vee looked at Estelle and Vee said,

"See, that wasn't so bad. He was actually rather helpful, right?"

"I guess so. Why was he holding on to his neck like that?" Estelle asked.

"Um, well, that's because if he doesn't, his head will flop over onto his shoulder."

"What?!"

"Estelle," Harry began, "Sir Nicholas became a ghost when they tried to cut his head off, but the ax they used was rather dull and they didn't really finish the job. He is often referred to as Nearly Headless Nick but he doesn't really care for it."

"I guess I can see why. Wow, this is all really weird. But I guess I'll get used to it."

"Yes, I think you eventually will. But I think you've made a good start. Friends are very important and it appears you've found one of the very best," Harry said with a smile over the girl's head to Victoire who was turning bright red. "Look to them when you have a problem and if you need more help look to your Head of House or the other faculty, myself included."

"Yes, sir, I'll do that. And again, I'm sorry for intruding on your time like this," Estelle said.

"No need for that, Miss Mickelthwaite. My time is your time."

With that the two girls rose from the bench and started to move toward the rear of the Hall. Harry called to Victoire, who turned and stepped toward him.

"Well done, you, Miss Weasley," the Assistant Head said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, her grin nearly splitting her face in two.

She turned and hurried after Estelle and the two returned to the tower. Estelle asked Vee for a retelling of Professor Potter's story and when Vee was done the muggle born girl shook her head but said nothing. Over the next couple of weeks Estelle's anxieties decreased rather dramatically. She began to feel more at home around the 'oddities' that were the wizarding world. It wasn't long before she was exchanging pleasantries with the various ghosts and Nearly Headless Nick was becoming a particular favorite. In addition, one of the abilities that had pointed toward her own odd behavior as far as her family was concerned, the ability to throw objects at her taunting brothers without her touching them, had her off to a very good start in charms class.

The five first year roommates became something of a group despite the early rough patches. As mentioned, Estelle did well with charms, Felicity seemed to have a real grasp of Potions which probably had to do with the fact that her father was an apothecary. Marjorie was absolutely fascinated by Magical History and the rest of the girls came to rely on her notes whenever one or more of them nodded off in Professor Binn's class. Kai, in addition to being so good at arguing Felicity into some state of civility whenever the larger girl's somewhat caustic nature got the better of her, also turned out to be something of a gifted flier.

Madame Hooch, who was finally beginning to show the signs of age said she hadn't seen such a natural since Charlie Weasley. As can be imagined, Vee became the go to girl when it came to anything related to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The assumption was firstly it was in her blood, secondly if anyone could find the answer to a tricky question, it would be her. She wasn't particularly happy that the others assumed to take advantage of her connections, but she was managing to deal with it. But she had plans of her own and midway through the third week of the term she put her plan into action.

During a free period she made her way to the hospital wing and knocked on the door to the ward. A muffled voice bade her to wait a moment and when the door swung open Madame Pomfrey stood there looking down at her.

"Yes, my dear, is there something I can help you with?"

"Madame Pomfrey, my name is Victoire Weasley and I wonder if you could spare me a few moments of your time?"

"Ah, Miss Weasley, the Professor's eldest. Are you feeling unwell, dear?" the Healer asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no, Madame Pomfrey, I feel just fine. It's just that I'd like to talk to you for a bit. About being a Healer."

"Oh, well, yes, of course. I've no one to tend to at the moment, so certainly, do come in."

The older woman gestured for Victoire to follow her into the ward and proceeded to lead her to the small office at the other end. When they were both seated in well worn but reasonably comfortable chairs Madame Pomfrey said,

"Now, what is it I can tell you?"

"When did you first realize that you wanted to become a Healer?" Victoire asked earnestly.

"Hmmm, I would have to say around the time I was a fifth year. Up until then I was planning to go into care of magical creatures. But I came to realize that care of magical people was more important," she said with a smile.

Victoire giggled a bit and then became serious again.

"What areas of magic should I be concentrating on if I wanted to become a Healer, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Potions and charms are essential, as well as a thorough grounding in all the basics. Of course, the real training starts at St. Mungo's once you graduate."

"I see," Victoire said.

"If I may ask, Miss Weasley, what makes you think that you'd want to be a Healer?"

"Well, I've always felt bad that I wasn't able to help someone in my family when they were hurt or sick. I'd like to be able to do that."

"A very nice sentiment, Miss Weasley."

"And I think I have a talent for it," Vee added.

"Really? How so, if I make inquire?"

"I think that I can tell if someone is going to become sick. And where they are going to feel bad."

Madame Pomfrey regarded the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, pretty sure," Victoire replied. "I've done it a number of times with my parents and brother and sister. Some of the other family as well."

"How much ahead of time?"

"A full day usually. If it's something more serious, maybe a day and a half."

The Healer looked up at the ceiling for a few moments and then back down at the young witch in training.

"It has been said that the most effective Healers are gifted in certain ways. This could prove to be very significant, Miss Weasley. Perhaps we should investigate it further."

"Yes, ma'hm, how could we do that?"

"I would suggest you pay attention to your classmates. If you think someone is going to become ill, make a note of it. If they do, they will come to see me, or their Head of House will send them. In this way we'll be able to determine how effective and reliable your gift may be."

"Alright," she agreed.

The Healer and the hopeful 'apprentice' talked for nearly half an hour more and then Vee made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was pleased with the outcome of her discussion with Madame Pomfrey and felt she was well begun on her plan to become a Healer. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry stood on the top step of the front portico of his home looking out over the front garden in the early morning sunlight. It was Saturday and he had been looking forward to this day all week. Looking to his side and down he took in the image of his son James arrayed in his trekking gear. Harry hadn't realized how thrifty his son had been with the coins that had come his way during the past few years for his birthday, Christmas and the visits of his grandparents when a few stray sickles would find their way into his pockets. In the last weeks he had dipped into that mini horde of accumulated wealth and outfitted himself with sturdy boots, a small rucksack, a water bottle and a short but sturdy walking stick he fashioned from a fallen branch.

"Ready, Master Hawkins?" Harry asked straight faced.

"Da," James said mildly exasperated, "Jim Hawkins explored a tropical island, not a forest."

"My apologies. What say we get started?"

"Yes, let's."

With that, Harry took a firm grip on his son and used Side Along Apparation to take them to the front gate of Hogwarts. Side by side they made their way onto the grounds and towards Hagrid's hut. When they were a few yards from the small stone house, a deep woofing echoed out of the partially opened door. The boy looked up at his father and said,

"Norbie doesn't come out much anymore, does he, Da?"

"No, he doesn't, son. He's getting along in years and spends most of his time in the hut. But he's a number of years older than other dogs like him usually live. Your Uncle Rubeus really knows his stuff. Snuffles will likely last just as long if we keep following your uncle's advice," Harry said as they stepped up to the door.

Before Harry could knock, the door swung open and Hagrid filled the opening.

"Well, there ya are, ya two. Good ta see yas. And how is my godson doin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Great, Uncle Rubeus," James said as his feet left the stone floor and half his head disappeared briefly into that tangled mass of black beard.

There was a time when this would have had the boy shrieking in glee, but at the mature age of nine he simply laughed out loud. After the aerial hug, James' feet touched back down and he looked up at his uncle rubbing at his tickled face.

"One of these days I'm going to find a garden gnome in there, Uncle Rubeus."

"Oh, I dunno 'bout that, m' lad. I check it once a week for hitch hikers," Hagrid said with a huge laugh.

An insistent bump from behind caused Hagrid to move aside and the big, white muzzled head of Norbie appeared beside his knee. James dropped to his knees and began to rub behind the dog's ears. Harry reached over his son and added some rubs of his own.

"How's he doing, Hagrid?"

"He's slowed down a lot, Harry. But there doesn't appear ta be any pain and we still take our walks, but he sleeps most o' the time in between," Hagrid said seriously. "He's got some time still."

"I wonder if I should mention to Abagail to come up to visit."

"No need, Harry. She's been stoppin' by once a month or so for the past year or more," Hagrid said.

Harry smiled and shook his head a bit. He should have known better. Abagail was very conscientious in her concern for those dear to her. After a few more minutes of head rubs, father and son took their leave of the oversized pair and headed onto the path into the forest. James face lit up as he fell in behind his father, his head swiveling around. It was only his second trip into the mass of trees and he couldn't disguise his enthusiasm for everything he was experiencing. The only thing missing was catching sight of a Centaur.

This situation didn't last for too much longer. As they moved past the small clearing where Harry often met with members of the herd, Harry looked to his left and his son said,

"I think it is just one, Da, but I can't be sure."

As with many young witches and wizards to be, regardless of family, James had shown some early signs of his developing talent by knowing when persons and other animals were nearby. It was a talent that proved frustrating to Snuffles and Albus, since no one was able to sneak up on him.

"I think you're right, son."

A dozen paces or so up the trail, a large figure emerged from the undergrowth.

"Hail, Serpent King."

"Hail and well met, friend Ronin."

"And well met to you, too, young human."

"Hello, sir, nice to see you again," James said, looking up into the stern face of the Centaur.

Harry looked on as his friend and herdmate continued his examination of his son. It was obvious to Harry that Ronin found James' accessories of some interest. After a few moments, Ronin looked to his friend and said,

"It would appear that your young one is prepared for a journey of some considerable effort, Friend Harry Potter."

"My son has become quite taken with the idea of being an explorer. I thought the forest would be of great interest to him beyond just the cavern we visited a few months ago."

Ronin turned his gaze back on the boy, who, much to his credit, met the stern regard without flinching. It was a feat many adults would have difficulty matching.

"Tell me this, young human. To what end would you pursue this effort? Would you seek treasure and riches? Fame and glory? Are you looking to discover what is new or rediscover that which has been lost?"

Harry was a little startled to hear what his friend was asking his son and the intensity with which he was asking. Harry knew Ronin was a wise and intuitive person and he was definitely after a particular answer. He saw the look on his son's face and waited with as much interest as his friend for the answer.

"I guess those things would be kind of great, sir. But what I want is to see things, go places, learn all kinds of strange stuff, just because it is strange stuff."

The Centaur regarded the boy for a few moments more and then nodded once. He then turned to look at Harry.

"I would offer this, Serpent King. In a manner similar to that which you and Morgotta are seeking to create ties between the Human and Centaur herds I believe it would be worthwhile to take a hand in the training of this young human to prepare him to pursue his life's choice," Ronin said then turning back to James. "But this will require dedicated effort on your part, young human. Are you willing to undertake this effort?"

James' eyes had gone very wide as he heard what his father's friend was saying. When he was asked for his agreement, he started to nod but then found his voice and said,

"Yes, sir. I sure am."

"Your first task, then, is to pay close attention to your surroundings as you travel today with your sire. Look with clear eyes, listen with sharp ears and open yourself to the feel of the forest. When you return to your home, think about what you experience today. Discuss it with your sire. And I will set a task for you to accomplish during the days of harsh weather and return to this place when the days of warmth return. We are in agreement?"

"Yes, sir," James replied eagerly.

"Your task, then, is this. You shall undertake to craft a bow, no fewer than a half score of arrows, and a quiver to hold them, all in the Centaur style. You are familiar with these I take it?"

"Yes, sir, I've seen the set you gave my father, um, sire, when he and mum got married," James replied.

"Well and good," Ronin said, and then turned to Harry. "I will leave you and the youngster to your day's adventure but I would ask to speak with you, Friend Harry Potter, before you leave the forest this day."

"Gladly, Friend Ronin. Until this afternoon."

The Centaur nodded once in farewell to the pair and then turned and moved off down the trail at a trot. As Harry watched he heard a low but long breath being exhaled. He turned to regard his son and invited any comment with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wow, can you believe that, Da? He's going to teach me about the forest and how to shoot a bow. This is brilliant," the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, son. It's also a great responsibility. You'll have a lot of work to do and a lot of hard days ahead of you, I'm sure. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, Da, I am."

Harry nodded once and then the two resumed their trek. Harry led his son along a number of trails that he had come to know over the years. He pointed out where interesting things had been seen or heard. He showed him more of the curiously carved rock markers, tracks of strange creatures and interesting vegetation. He made sure that James understood where the boundaries of the off limits areas of the Centaur home region were, but emphasizing that this knowledge was not a free pass to enter the forest whenever he chose. While they paused for lunch, James peppered his father with questions about some of the more notable events within the trees, such as the encounter with Gwarp, Hagrid's giant half brother, or the rescue from the giant spiders by the little Anglia, which hadn't been spotted in years.

"What about that giant three headed dog that Uncle Rubeus had posted as a guard over that stone thingie?"

"Oh, you mean Fluffy? No idea, son. It's been over twenty years since that night. I don't even know if he's still alive. I guess you can ask your godfather when we leave this afternoon. How are you getting on? Tired?" Harry asked.

"A little bit in the legs, but I'm fine. Let's keep going."

And they did for several more hours, finally looping around to where the cavern still stood, the entrance in the process of being reconstructed. A mix of temporary timber roofing and a rising wall of boulders was slowly being erected to cover the entrance to the vast underground space. James had gotten a tour his first time into the forest but was less than overwhelmed by all the plain rock and empty space. Harry had to admit that without access to the wonders that existed in that extra dimension, it was not something a nine year old might find of interest. For James, the forest was the thing.

The sun was well on it's way to setting by the time Harry and James were on the last section of trail heading for Hagrid's hut. As expected, Ronin was there, standing alongside the path, not far from the end.

"James, why don't you run on ahead and see if your Uncle Rubeus has the tea kettle on?"

"Alright, Da. But if it's alright with you, I think I'll just walk a little faster. I don't have much of a run left in me right now."

"In your own time, son," Harry said with a smile.

As James passed by the large Centaur he bobbed his head a bit and said,

"Good day to you, Ronin, sir."

"And to you, young human," Ronin replied, his face giving nothing away.

Harry watched as the boy picked up his pace a bit, but not by much. He then stepped closer to his friend.

"That was quite an opportunity you offered to my son this morning. I have to admit to some surprise. Might I ask why?"

"You may, Serpent King, and I will answer, although I may not reveal all at this time. As to reasons, I can offer two. As with yourself and Morgotta, I see an opportunity to further the bonds between our two folk, as I have said. Secondly, I found the young one's answer to my question about what it was he sought most intriguing. Much like his sire, he seeks not the reward but the knowledge. A worthy trait to encourage in a youngster."

Harry nodded and then said,

"And the task you have set him. That's quite a challenge."

The Centaur snorted a bit and Harry thought he saw a touch of a smile.

"One that is placed before all youngsters of the herd at a similar age. Not all succeed. It is a way for us to determine who has the skills to becoming crafters of such as well as teach important skills. Your offspring's success, or lack, in this effort will not alter what I will show to him, but it will teach him an appreciation of those implements upon which we place much importance."

"I think I understand. But don't be too surprised with what he presents to you. His grandsire is a quite skillful with tools. I can't imagine him not taking a hand in this."

"That is to the good for him to provide such guidance, but it should be the young one who does the work, that is most important," the Centaur cautioned.

"That I do understand and I will make sure that they do as well."

"Then I will look forward to the warming days of Spring, Friend Harry Potter. For now, fare thee well."

"Fare thee well, Friend Ronin."

The two friends clasped forearms in farewell, Harry turning towards the forest edge, Ronin away from it. Seeing no one outside, Harry made for the door of the hut. After a single knock the door was pulled back by James, the crumbs from a certain biscuit speckling his chin and shirt.

"Come on in, Da. Uncle Rubeus has some of your favorite biscuits."

"Yes, I can see that. They look very good on you."

The boy just smiled and shrugged and waved his father inside. Despite his physical fatigue James kept up a running monologue on the days events, sights and sounds. He also told his father that Fluffy had been permanently loaned to Gringotts and was now a part of their security system.

Hagrid was quite impressed by the invitation by Ronin to provide instruction in the ways of the forest. He made sure his godson understood the seriousness of the undertaking and that he would be taking a personal interest in how well the boy did. By the time they had finished the tea, demolished the store of cookies, which Harry promised to replace, and given Norbie plenty of attention, James was just about done in. Bidding Hagrid farewell, father and son walked slowly along the path to the gates of the school and then to the little house where they used the Floo Network to get home. It was one tired young fellow who picked his way through dinner, took a slow bath and then collapsed into bed without even bothering to pick up a book. It was Albus who summed it up nicely when he said,

"So I guess the way to get James to take a bath and go to bed without an argument is to walk him around the forest until he drops."

As Harry had surmised, when Gran and Grandad Weasley arrived the next day for a visit, grandfather and grandson were quickly in deep conversation on how to go about completing the task of crafting the bow, arrows and quiver. They quickly retreated to the library where they inspected Harry's prized examples in minute detail. Notes were taken on how the bow was constructed. Mr. Weasley commented that it was fortunate that the Centaur bow was made more along the lines of a cavalry bow with a shallow recurve as opposed to the long, hellishly hard to draw English long bow. He promised his grandson that he would be willing to help in any way and his first task would be to acquire some reference material on how to construct such items.

Harry watched this with some amusement but at this point he felt he had to step in and impress upon them both that this was James' task to complete and he would tolerate no cheating. As might be expected, the family patriarch made a show of much indignation but eventually conceded he would honor the terms and make sure he kept his involvement to teaching the boy how to use the necessary tools and keep an eye out for safety issues. James would do the real work.

Two weeks later Harry came home from school with a small bundle bound in a large, thick leaf of some kind. It was for James. When the boy opened it he found a dozen chipped stone arrow heads. They had come from Ronin, by way of Hagrid with a message that since arrow heads required great skill to craft, any youngster was provided with a small quantity to use to make their first arrows. James eyes lit up when he saw them and carried them up to his room and placed them in a small box that he used to store his most valuable little items. His mum had been watching all of this with some bemusement but when she saw the arrowheads her eyes narrowed a bit and she said,

"I just want it firmly understood that whatever comes of this, my son is not to do any hunting around the grounds and anything that goes on up in that forest stays up there. I'll not have this beautiful house turned into some sort of hunting lodge with skins and mounted heads and other such nonsense. Is that clear?"

Three generations of male voices offered various versions of 'of course' and 'it goes without saying' as the little redhead stood facing them, her arms crossed, one finger beating out a tattoo on an arm. Later that afternoon more Weasleys stopped by for a visit in the persons of Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Having learned how to deal with the unusual nature of his now six year old niece, Harry damped his personal aura so that he could share a long tight hug with the girl. Once they were finished she went off to say hello to the others and Harry released the dampers. The girl had come to him more than a year ago and told her uncle it wasn't really necessary for him to do it the whole time she was visiting. Just when they were giving hugs or sitting side by side.

Fortunately, the four year old Hugo had no such issues. He was a good natured, rough and tumble youngster, who would grapple and wrestle whenever he got the chance. Harry noticed that Snuffles would be conspicuous by his absence whenever the little boy was in the house. Much as Ron used to hoist James towards the ceiling whenever they met, Hugo would barrel into Harry's legs, a brief tussle would ensue and then, Harry, as befits a master of the magical arts, would flick a finger and Hugo would wind up suspended by his ankles in thin air, shrieking and laughing until Harry drifted him down to the floor.

As usual Rose kept her eye on her uncle as the visit progressed and as was usually the case, the guests were invited, well, commanded might be more like it, to remain for dinner and as Harry ate in typical draconic fashion, Rose took note. Later that night, she wrote out a message of very few words and using the family owl, sent it off. The following morning while sitting at the Gryffindor table, Victoire received a brief note, dropped in front of her by a tired looking owl. She unrolled the paper and read the brief message which was as follows,

Aura strong. R.

The future Healer looked up to the faculty table at the man in the wire rimmed glasses and nodded once before going back to her meal. The other girls made as if they took no notice. This was not the first time their roommate had received one of these brief messages and they were never told what they were about so they pretended to ignore the whole exchange. They had noticed that early in the term, after one such message, a brief conversation took place between Vee and a boy from further up the table who was later introduced as a fifth year named Ted Lupin, a close friend of the family. Kai thought he was cute.

Following Madame Pomfrey's direction Vee kept a list of students that she felt where about to come down with an ailment of some sort. In the weeks that were leading up to Halloween she spotted five such cases, all of which turned out to be true, a head cold, two stomach disorders, a sinus infection and a pretty severe case of bronchitis. One that she missed was a Slytherin wizard in her potions class that went into a bad sneezing fit but that turned out to be a sudden allergic reaction to some powdered wormwood. The potions teacher, a middle aged witch that was hired last term to replace the re-retired Professor Slughorn, hustled the boy outside and the problem cleared quickly.

So all in all Vee was quite pleased and Madame Pomfrey was becoming convinced the girl had a true gift. She gave her some books to read that could best be described as primers in the healing arts. She warned the youngster that some of the material might be a bit over her head but when she had questions, she should come and ask. Events were proceeding fairly well on all fronts until she ran into her first difficulty in the complex world of boy/girl relations. It seemed that a Slytherin third year wizard had taken notice of her long copper tinted blonde hair and dazzling, veela inspired smile.

Unfortunately he was an arrogant little rotter with a healthy dose of social ineptness so his attempts at attracting Victoire's attention in a way that would create a favorable response were, to say the least, unsuccessful. They were also starting to get pretty annoying. One thing that worked in the girl's favor was that she was almost never without the company of the other four roommates, who wasted no time in forming up a body guard of sorts. Any time the boy tried to get Vee's attention he was blocked by one or other of the girls.

Even Estelle managed once or twice to cause an otherwise inanimate object to stray into his path and knock him aside. Where this shield fell apart was when Victoire made her way to and from the hospital wing. It was about a week before Halloween when on the way back to the Gryffindor tower she suddenly found herself confronted by the selfsame, very annoyed Slytherin third year.

"What's your problem, Weasley?" the boy asked.

"I'd have to think at the moment it's you, Hadley," she replied evenly as her eyes roamed the corridor looking for avenues of escape.

"Always so smart. You think you're so special. Can't even acknowledge when someone tries to say hello or get your attention. You surround yourself with that pack of yours," the boy said with some heat.

"Well, you certainly must have thought I was special or you wouldn't have gone to all that trouble even after I told you very plainly I wasn't interested in you, or anyone else for that matter. I have too much work to do for any of that."

She chose not to add that she was far too young and knew both mummy and daddy would have fits at even the first sign of any such goings on. Before the belligerent wizard-to-be had a chance to retort the conversation was interrupted by someone calling from further down the corridor.

"Hello, hello, hello, what do we have here? Why, I do believe it is the young Miss Weasley and she looks none too pleased," said the tallish lanky figure that strolled insolently along the hallway.

The Slytherin boy turned to face the oncoming voice and neither he nor Victoire could recognize who it was, which told Vee a great deal. As the figure drew closer he focused his attention on the boy and continued,

"I dunno, sonny Jim, but it looks to me like the young lady isn't interested in anything you have to sell."

Looking up at the taller fellow, Hadley said,

"Just who the bloody hell are you and why don't you mind your own business?"

"Oooh, such language and in front of a lady, as well. As to who am I, I'll tell you, young fella me lad," and as the older appearing boy said this his facial features shifted significantly and standing there was Ted Lupin, now with his arms crossed and a very unhappy look on his face. "The name is Lupin, the house is Gryffindor and Miss Weasley here is both house and family so if you don't shut your gob and walk away very quickly, you and I are going to have a most unpleasant evening. You getting patched up in the hospital wing and me getting upbraided by my Head of House and Merlin forbid, the Assistant Head. So for both our sakes, get lost."

Hadley looked like he was about to say something but there was something in the way the older boy stood that suggested he would come out very much on the losing end of any confrontation. Ted had down some growing these last three and a half years. He took after his father more in terms of size, leaning towards the tall and rangy while inheriting his mothers morphmagus gift. His determination to be ready for the Aurors, plus his working out for the house Quidditch team had added muscle and toughness. He was no brute but he was much more likely to come out on top in any confrontation with someone who wasn't twice his size.

After watching the disagreeable boy hurry off down the hall he turned and looked at Vee. She was looking back at him with admiring eyes and a big smile.

"Thanks, Teddy. I guess some people just can't take a hint."

"Yeah, even when it's delivered with a beater bat. You alright?"

"Yes, mostly annoyed. I don't think he was stupid enough to do anything harmful. But I guess you never know," she replied. "I'm glad you came along."

"I'm afraid that was no accident," he said as he gestured for her to fall in step with him so they could head back to the tower. "I heard a few things whispered here and there and figured I'd better keep an eye on you when you're out by yourself. Your roommates are proof against any of the guys around here but I was worried about these solo trips of yours."

"Well, he was just one boy," she replied.

"Yeah, but rest assured there will be others. Some smarter, some smoother, but not all that different," he commented as they approached the portrait hidden opening.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Vee, come on, let's face it," Ted said matter of factly, looking at her as they stood before the Fat Lady, who waited for the password. "You are quite the stunner, especially with that smile. Look at your mum and your aunt if you want an idea where you're headed. You'll be attracting more than your fair share of attention while you're here. Better get used to the idea," he finished, then gave the password and waved the girl in ahead of him.

She started at the gesture and then scrambled a little ungracefully over the ledge and into the entry hall to the common room. She was a little disoriented since she hadn't really heard much after the word 'smile'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Da! Mum! I've captured a lion!" James shouted as he burst through the kitchen door to the mudroom.

Since Harry was the only parent in the kitchen at the time he was the first to have to confront the situation his son presented. It was mid afternoon on the Saturday before Halloween and James had been up to his usual outdoor activities, tramping about the high grass and trees that comprised most of the grounds at Meadow Crest. He had roughed out a map of the property and was now working on filling in more of the details. He was dressed in his boots, jacket and hat. Around his waist was a belt from which hung several pouches and an old compass passed on by his Grandfather.

What was most prominent and the subject of Harry's scrutiny however was being held in both arms and obstructed most of the boys torso. It was a large cat. A large, furry cat, obviously not of the lion species but certainly more than a handful for a nine year old. It had a scrunched in face that looked familiar to Harry.

"A lion, son?" he asked as he continued to observe the fuzzy feline.

"Well, more like a cub I guess," the boy replied.

"Or just a big house cat, perhaps?"

"But Da, he was outside, in the trees. I was walking along the edge, pacing out distances and it just stepped out of the trees. Then it followed me around for a couple of hours."

At this point they were interrupted by the appearance of Ginny and little Lily, the daughter bearing a striking resemblance to the mother. The girl took one look at the cat and clapped her hands and said,

"Ooh, look at the lovely kitty."

At this point the cat transformed from a large immobile mass to a wriggling ball of fur that definitely didn't want to be held anymore. With a shouted 'easy now' James quickly set the cat on the floor and it made deliberately for the youngest Potter child. The girl watched in delight as the cat stopped in front of her, looking up into her face and then proceeded to rub up against her legs, setting her off into squeals and laughter.

"Harry," Ginny began, "doesn't this cat look familiar to you?"

"Yes, at first I thought it was Crookshanks but he's with Hermione's parents and they live miles from here. Plus the coloring is too dark to be him."

It was Albus' turn to put in an appearance at this point, hearing the commotion from his spot on the couch in his father's library. He took in the scene with his serious eyes and then said,

"What's all this, then?"

Harry turned to his second son and replied,

"It appears that your brother has found a cat and the cat has found your sister."

Albus studied the creature more closely, then said,

"Looks a lot like a kneazle, if you ask me."

With his curiosity apparently satisfied, the middle Potter child turned around and walked out of the room, most likely returning to the library. Now it should be stated that Albus had no interest in animals, unless he needed to make use of an owl to communicate with one of his cousins, most likely Rose. It is not to suggest he was maliciously inclined towards animals, he was simply completely indifferent to them. If, on a rare occasion, Snuffles would present his head to the boy for a rub or scratch, Albus would oblige with a brief rub or a scratch by the ear and then carry on with whatever he was doing.

What he was interested in, most intently, was objects, both magical and mundane. He would just as likely be found discussing some item of muggle manufacture with his Granddad Weasley as he would be reading a book on equipment required for potion making or talking to his cousin Rose about some bit or piece of magical nonsense obtained from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. At the age of six he had already accumulated a significant collection of items, currently on display in his room on a series of shelves built by his Grandfather.

By the time the boy had disappeared back into the corridor, Lily had gone to her knees and was petting and rubbing the cat, who in turn was purring in a deep, reverberating rumble. Then she wrapped the cat in a hug, which the creature was more than willing to endure. Ginny regarded the situation for a moment more then looked up at her husband and said,

"I suppose we are going to have to keep this thing?"

"Well, they seem happy with each other. Lily, is it wearing any kind of a collar around it's neck?" he asked.

The girls small hands felt around under all that fur and then looked up at her father and said,

"No, daddy."

"I suppose we can let it stay, although we'll need to see how Snuffles reacts to him. He was here first after all," Harry suggested.

"I'll go find him," James said a little sullenly, apparently disappointed that the cat was more interested in his sister than him.

A couple of minutes later he returned with the big Mastiff in tow. The dog was already alert, probably having smelled the cat and the two animals regarded each other from a distance. The cat then moved out of Lily's grip and came within a body length of Snuffles. Both creatures sampled the air and after a short time the cat returned to Lily's embrace and Snuffles went back out into the corridor. From that point on, each completely ignored the existence of the other.

"I guess that answers that question," Harry replied.

"Please, mummy?" Lily asked, her brown eyes wide and imploring.

"Fine, but the first time I find claw marks on the furniture or walls, out he goes."

Lily let out a squeal and hugged the cat tighter. Then she stood up and tried to pick the cat up but this was no kitten, so she quickly gave that up and said,

"Come, Mr. Monty. I show you my room."

"Mr. Monty?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, mummy, he looks like a Monty."

The girl's mother rolled her eyes and with a last look at her husband followed the girl and furry cat out of the kitchen. Harry waited until he heard the sounds of footsteps ascending the staircase before he began laughing, although quietly. That night, when Lily was put to bed, Mr. Monty hopped up and made a spot for himself right at the foot of the bed, directly in line between the girl and the bedroom door. And that's where he could be found every night. On more than one occasion mother or father would check on the girl, as they did with all the kids before turning in for the night, to see the amber eyes of Mr. Monty staring back at them, reflecting the light coming in from the hallway.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the student body was becoming more excited about the prospect of the annual Halloween ball. The five first year girls of Gryffindor house were sitting on their beds discussing the possibilities. Kai was twirling her long black hair, pausing now and again to nibble on a handful of ends.

"So what's the story on this dance? Vee, your dad tell you anything about it?" Kai asked.

"Actually, my mother is the one that told me. They completely rearrange the Hall with lots of smaller tables instead of the four long ones. The food is all placed on long tables against one wall and we serve ourselves. There's also lots of open room for dancing. My mum loves to dance. It'll be fun to watch that," Victoire explained.

Felicity was the one to drop the first shoe.

"I'd imagine you'll have plenty opportunities to dance yourself, Vee."

Victoire made a face by pursing her lips and scrunching her nose before replying.

"I wouldn't know about that. I haven't really made any friends that way, you know. I'm not really sure I'd want to, really," she said.

Kai laughed a little and then said,

"As far as I can tell, the first year boys are a bunch of total oiks. But there are a couple of third years that I wouldn't say no to, if they asked."

Marjorie snorted in a way that suggested she thought the whole idea was an absurdity. The conversation continued on for some time with the general consensus being that no one expected very much to come of the whole thing. Estelle hadn't said a word.

So it was that when the students began pouring into the Great Hall on Halloween evening, the first years were genuinely impressed. Jack o' lanterns floated around the room at various heights and the big hanging braziers blazed with mutli-colored flames and the buffet dinner threatened to overwhelm the long tables against the far wall. Vee and her friends found a table and sat down and began looking around.

Her eyes were drawn almost immediately to the dais where the faculty and guests were seated. She saw her mum and dad, as well as her Uncle 'arry and Aunt Ginny standing near one end, talking to a elderly, somewhat frail looking witch who still seemed to possess an air of authority about her. Looking more closely she deduced that this must be the former Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Vee had heard her parents talk about how the Professor returned this one time each year since her retirement.

She watched for a few moments longer until the sound of music began to fill the room. With a few parting gestures, the two younger couples descended to the dance floor while the elderly witch made her way to another table were Professor Sprout and a few others stood waiting for her. Vee's attention shifted fully to the two couples that comprised her whole world. She smiled as she saw how her mother seemed to glide across the floor, as if her feet never really touched the hard stone. And for a large man, her father did an admirable job of keeping up with her.

When she shifted her attention to her aunt and uncle, she saw a more athletic display, with the compact and nimble Ginny working hard to keep pace with the sure footed moves of her husband. But all that changed when the third song began and partners were exchanged and her mum was paired with her Uncle. Vee was amazed at what she saw. It was a fairly energetic number and her mother and uncle swung each other about the floor in precise patterns, with movements too controlled to allow the use of the term 'reckless abandon', but with an enthusiasm that made it clear they were having a marvelous time.

Most of the rest of the dancers had backed away to allow the two plenty of room and Vee was suddenly very envious of her mother and she wished she could be out there like that. Maybe she could get some lessons during the summer. When the music finally stopped, there was great applause and the two partners hugged each other, smiles broad, one practically glowing. They were then joined by their spouses and the four headed for the buffet table. As Vee watched them, her Uncle 'arry looked over in her direction, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a slow wink. The girl had to use a hand to stifle a giggle.

"Wow," Kai began, "those two were amazing. That was your mum, wasn't it, Vee?"

"Yes, it was," she replied proudly.

"Can you dance like that?"

"Not hardly. I wasn't really interested before. Maybe I'll have to ask for lessons."

Vee kept watching until she saw that her uncle had filled his platter well and was walking back to the dais. At that point she suggested they go and get something to eat for themselves. They were just getting ready to start in on their dessert when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and then a chair being dragged closer. Vee looked over and saw the very normal features of Ted Lupin looking back at her as he folded himself into the chair.

"Miss Vee, ladies," he said by way of greeting. "Having fun?"

"Yes, Ted," Vee replied, "it's been fun watching the dancing and listening to the music. Mum and Uncle 'arry, I mean, Professor Potter, especially."

Ted smiled at the slip and recovery.

"No worries, Vee, you can get away with it tonight. So how's our fella looking? Seemed pretty sure on his feet."

Vee's eyes went a bit wide and then she said,

"Yes, he did. Plus he filled his platter and it looks like he finished it, so that's always a good sign."

"What are you two going on about?" Felicity asked.

"It's no secret that Professor Potter has a history of injury and illness. We tend to keep an eye on him for any signs of trouble. It's a little hard to explain to someone outside the family," Vee said.

"Doesn't he find that annoying? Having all those people watching his every move?" Marjorie asked.

"No. Again, it's hard to explain. You'd have to know how he grew up," Ted offered. "I sometimes think I had it tough growing up with no parents, but at least I knew my gran loved me, and I had Harry, the Professor that is and the rest of the Weasleys looking out for me. Him, he had nothing until he was eleven and started here. So, no, it doesn't really bother him all that much. Just the opposite in fact."

All six of the students, five first years and a fifth year, looked up at the dais and the subject of their discussion. As usual, Harry could tell he was being observed so he looked over and down and gave the students a nod and a small smile.

"So, as I was saying," Ted went on, "everything looks good?"

"Yes, Ted, I'd say so," Vee replied, her voice holding an odd note.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Hey, come on, out with it."

"It just looked like they were having so much fun," she said.

"Yeah, they always do. I remember my first year and the first time I saw them out there. I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew what he could do on a broom, but that was really something to see the first time," Ted said, then looked at the girl. "Want to give it a go?"

"What?"

"Would you like to try dancing?" Ted asked.

"With you?"

"No, with the Bloody Baron. Yes, of course with me. I did ask, after all."

"Gee, I don't know. Aren't we, sort of, you know, family?" Vee replied nervously.

"Yes, but so is Harry and your mum, heck, your dad and Ginny are brother and sister and that doesn't stop them. Harry even danced with Abagail," he explained.

"Well, I guess it would be alright, but it would have to be something slower. I'd trip all over myself with the fast ones."

Ted nodded and as if on cue a slower song began.

"There we go," he said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Vee blushed heavily, her face momentarily clashing with the light coppery tint of her hair. She stood up, placing her hand in Ted's and letting him lead her out onto the floor. Despite the age difference, they weren't quite the mismatched couple that difference might suggest. With a tall father and tallish mother, the girl was a closer match for the lanky boy than any of the girls in the first two years of any house. She was, however, feeling rather self conscious, as if the eyes of everyone in the Hall was on her.

In fact, it wasn't the whole Hall, but a significant fraction of eyes were turned in their direction, to include four sets from a table on the dais. They watched as Ted brought her to a halt and held her as one would for a waltz, with plenty of room between them. He led her through a series of simple box steps, coaching her and giving small words of encouragement. Vee was concentrating too hard to notice that other boys drifted over to the table and soon all four of her roommates were out on the floor, including Marjorie who went more so to avoid the embarrassment of being the only girl left at the table and Estelle who was stunned when a Hufflepuff first year stumbled his way through a request.

When the music ended Vee's nervousness evaporated and her smile turned from tenuous to wide and dazzling, much like her mother's. Ted smiled back and leaned his head closer and he whispered,

"Better get used to this, Vee. I know you've been very busy, probably too busy to notice, but you are attracting a lot of attention. I've been hearing things. And it's not all like that oik in the corridor the other day."

"But, Ted, I'm only eleven," she whispered back fiercely.

"I know that, Vee, but you could easily pass for a third year. I'm not trying to scare you, just making you aware. You know if you have any problems come to me, alright?"

She looked at that serious face, softened a bit by the slight smile that looked so like Harry at times like this.

"Sure, Ted, I know that, and thanks. I guess this all takes some getting used to, really."

Ted's smile got a little wider and then he led Vee off the floor and back to her table. With a smile and a wave he moved off to rejoin his own friends. The other girls were also coming back to their table, Estelle looking puzzled, Marjorie looking decidedly annoyed. She was the first to say anything.

"What an oaf, he stepped on my toes three times," she said.

"Maybe," Kai said, "but he was kinda cute. So was mine," her smile widening.

"Yeah," Felicity said, "but that Lupin, he's really something."

Vee looked at the usually acerbic girl, noting the speculative look on her face.

"Yes, he is. He's always been very nice to me, even when I was little and probably more of an annoyance. I've always thought he was very lonely though. He's parents are buried down in the memorial park, you know. How he deals with that every day, I can't imagine," she said, her tone thoughtful.

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of a heavy wind passing overhead, signaling the annual arrival of the guest of honor. Vee's glance swept first to the dais to see that Uncle 'arry was gone. Then she sought out Ted and they shared a brief smile before everyone began to head for the main door and large lawn in front of the castle. When Vee and the girls got outside, she found that Estelle was standing next to her, pressed hard to her side. She had been told what to expect but the girl from the muggle family was still wide eyed and shaking as they watched the massive green dragon soar and dive, roar and flame above them.

It was quite a show. Several low passes had students diving for the grass, although some of the older ones resisted the impulse, knowing contact had never been made previously. Vee heard the screams of some of her roommates, but none from Estelle who stood transfixed. Then the dragon backwinged and dropped on to all fours a distance from the assembled students and faculty. Now Vee was aware that in years past Abagail had approached the dragon and made physical contact, and she surmised she could have as well, not that it would have been the first time.

She knew she wouldn't, and likely shouldn't, as it might draw attention as to who the dragon truly was, but she knew that those big green eyes had sought her out and was watching her now and she offered a smile in return. Then she realized that the scrutiny had transferred to her friend beside her. The head drew a few yards closer and the eyes seemed to squint, as if to increase the level of concentration. She could feel the girl begin to quake and she took hold of her arm to steady her.

Then the massive head pulled back and the dragon reared back on it's haunches and let loose a massive blast of plasma straight up into the night air. Then with a deafening roar and great sweep of it's wings, rose off the ground, to circle the castle twice more and finally shoot off across the lake and disappear from sight. It was at this point that Vee felt Estelle slump against her and she had to react quickly to keep the girl from sliding to the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Vee asked, which alerted the other roommates who moved in to lend a hand.

"Oh, wow, that was so strange," Estelle replied, her voice sounding very far away.

"What was strange?" Vee prompted.

"The dragon," the girl replied, her voice getting stronger as she stood up a little straighter. "It was all kind of scary, but exciting in a way, too. But for a moment though, it seemed as if it was looking right at me, right through me, really. Like I was being examined. Then it was gone and I felt like all my bones had turned to water."

"I'm sure it was just the excitement of seeing one for the first time. Come on, let's get you back inside and get you something to drink. I'm sure that will help," Vee said and with her on one side and Marjorie on the other the five roommates trooped back into the castle and the Hall.

A great deal of conversation was going on about how much longer the dragon had stayed this time and how much more noise and flame it made. As the girls settled back in at their table, Vee looked up at the dais and saw her uncle carrying on a conversation with the others, seemingly oblivious to her scrutiny. She suspected she knew better.

As for Harry, as he talked with Bill, Fleur and Ginny, he was thinking about what he had seen and sensed out there on the lawn. There were all the familiar students that he had known, some of whom for nearly seven years now. But there was that one who seemed to stand out from the rest. Being part of the crowd made it a little difficult to fully discern but the aura of the kind that he had seen before, that had told him so much about the likes of Professor McGonagall all those years before, or the three Slytherin troublemakers when Ted was a first year, was clear to see.

The girl he knew as Miss Mickelthwaite, Estelle to her friends, stood out like a bright candle in a dark room. True, the flame flickered and flared, but it was bright and hot and Harry had to wonder what it meant. Was it a portent of talent and strength or something else? He knew of only one other person that could sense this aspect of a magic user and they had yet to probe what that ability might reveal. He decided it was time to start finding out.

Although he didn't let it show, he felt some dismay at the prospect. One more thing to deal with, to worry about. It was only Halloween and he was already feeling tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright, Rose, let's see what we have here," Harry said as he looked across at his niece.

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair in the library with a notebook on his lap. Rose was sitting on the couch across from him, close enough to converse but far enough away so as not to feel any pain from his aura. Her hands were folded in her lap, her posture upright, nearly rigid. She was very excited to be getting the chance to work with her uncle exploring what her unusual talent might mean.

"So, as far as the family is concerned, you can see auras around everyone except your grandmother and grandfather Granger. When we went to Diagon Alley this morning, you only saw two other people without auras and I recognized them as the muggle spouses of a witch and a wizard. So that seems to confirm that what you're seeing is tied to magical talent. I'll talk to your mom and dad and see about taking you out to where it's mostly muggles and see what we can find. Maybe King's Cross Station."

"Alright, Uncle Harry," the girl replied.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions. Just relax and answer as honestly as you can. I'm not looking for any specific kind of answers, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Rose replied with a smile.

"Do the auras you see differ in color in anyway?"

"No, they all have the same whitish color."

"Okay, do they look different in terms of size?" he asked.

"Um, yes, in a way. Most people are about the same, about like this," she said, making a gesture that suggested the aura extended several inches away from the body. "Some are closer, yours is maybe twice as big."

Harry nodded as he made some notes and then looked up at the girl who was regarding him intently.

"How about intensity, are any more or less bright for instance?"

"Oh, yes, for us kids, much less bright and some flicker, like a candle when you breath on it. Yours is very bright, Uncle Harry. Mummy and Daddy, too, but not as much."

Again more notes and Harry nodded. It seemed there might be some tie to the magical potential of a witch or wizard and the strength of this aura. It might explain what he had experienced as the dragon. He was curious as to whether there was anything that might indicate a tendency for trouble, such as what he surmised about those three Slytherin first years that time, or was that some other faculty unique to the dragon.

"Does looking at people like this cause you any problems, Rose. I mean, like make you tired or give you a headache?"

"No, Uncle Harry. I just see it."

"All the time?"

"Yes, if they have it, I see it," she said with a little shrug.

And what she was seeing now was making her uneasy and she had to work at not letting it show. So instead she smiled.

"What has you so happy, Miss Rose?" Harry asked with a grin of his own.

"I think this is fun, Uncle Harry. Are your projects at school like this?"

"You know about that, do you?"

"Yes, I've heard Mummy and Daddy talk about them."

"Well, I suppose in a way they are. Although they are usually more complicated," he explained and then paused a moment. "Come to think of it, this could get a lot more complicated as we go."

"Maybe then it could be my project when I go to school."

"It's possible. I'll save space for you," he told her, getting a bigger smile.

Later that evening, back in her room at home, Rose wrote out a short note in her neat print and sent it off by owl. The next morning at the breakfast table, Victoire retrieved the small roll of parchment from the weary owl's leg. It read,

V.

Aura faded.

R.

Victoire crumpled the parchment in her hand and remained silent for the rest of the meal. The next morning when she saw her uncle sitting at the faculty table, she watched as he ate his entire breakfast and saw that at least his appetite seemed unaffected. However, she wouldn't get a chance to dwell on it for too much longer.

That morning they had Charms and Professor Flitwick had them practicing levitation. The idea was to take an apple and move it from the desk to a table across the room and then back. For about half the class the apple wound up on the floor. A few managed to get it across in good order. However, one apple flew across the room and smashed against the wall behind the table. Then one of those that landed on the floor rose up and shot forward to also smash on the wall. A third was about to follow when it suddenly darted sideways to be snatched out of the air by the diminutive wizard standing atop his desk.

"Might I ask who dislikes apples so intensely?"

"That would me be me, sir?" Estelle volunteered after a moment of hesitation.

"Is there something you would care to tell me?"

"No, sir, not really."

"I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you would please clean up the mess. I will, however, award full marks as I assume it was your intent to destroy the fruit," the Professor said in his squeaky voice.

"Yes, sir," a red faced Estelle replied as she rose and made her way to retrieve the cleaning supplies indicated by the little wizard's pointing wand.

Victoire looked to her roommates for enlightenment but they just shrugged and shook their heads. When they left the classroom, Victoire fell in next to the muggle born girl and calmly asked,

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not now."

Vee heard the qualified 'no' and just nodded her willingness to wait. It would take until that evening after dinner before Estelle was ready to discuss what had happened that morning. Vee was sitting in a chair in the common room when her friend drifted up and sat next to her.

"Hi," was all she said, her voice subdued.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Vee asked.

"Not good, actually," the girl replied.

"What's wrong?"

"You probably didn't notice it this morning, you seemed caught up in that note you got. Marjorie and Kai both got letters from home. They were talking about what their families were doing and what plans they had for Christmas break. It made me angry and jealous. Then when we got to Charms and I saw the apples, I couldn't help myself. Making apples hit my brothers was what got me in trouble with my dad."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel," Vee said, reaching out and taking the other girl's hand. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but you need to be careful. Letting your temper get away from you can cause a lot of trouble."

Estelle looked at Vee and said bitterly,

"What am I supposed to do, Vee? Forget that I've been disowned by my family for something I had no choice about? I mean, aren't I the special one? I'll be the one that can do all those things. It's not right what they did."

Victoire was getting very concerned with what she was hearing. Estelle had been placed in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat which said a great deal about the girl in terms of ability and character but the anger and resentment she was hearing recalled something that her father and uncle had talked about when some of the kids had asked about how witches and wizards went bad.

"Yes, you are special, Estelle. And it's your family that is going to miss out on what that means."

Estelle took a deep breath and then shook her head.

"You know, I really like you, Vee. You've been very nice to me since we met on the train and you're sort of my best friend, but I think you've been spoiled by that big wonderful family of yours. It's not that easy for some of us."

Vee thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"You might be right about that. Stay here for a bit would you, please?"

Estelle nodded and Vee got up and hurried from the common room. In less than ten minutes she returned with Gryffindor's most famous alumnus. Estelle regarded her friend with raised eyebrows and then just shrugged. Harry sat down in the chair Vee had vacated and began a conversation in low tones. Vee retired to the other side of the room to afford them some privacy, but she watched both of them closely.

She saw Estelle explain what had happened and then sit with her hands clasped in her lap as Harry spoke quietly to her. Estelle offered some additional comments and then Harry talked a bit more. At one point Estelle's head came up and around to look at Harry with some surprise and he simply nodded. After a moment she nodded too and then Harry gestured with his head and she got up and with a mouthed 'thank you' to Vee she hurried up to their shared room.

Harry then waved his niece over. He regarded her and then said,

"That was a wise thing to do, Miss Vee. I think we can help her but I have some things to look into. For now just listen when she wants to talk, but don't push her to tell you anything if she seems reluctant, alright?"

"Yes, sir. And thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome," he finished with a smile and then got up and left the room, exchanging waves with a few of the other students scattered about.

It wouldn't be anytime soon before Estelle would volunteer what she discussed with Harry. Victoire could be patient, however, as Estelle's mood improved significantly. In fact, when the five roommates made their way down to the Quidditch stadium that Saturday for Gryffindor's first match of the year she was almost chatty.

"So, Kai, how are they looking?" Marjorie asked as they passed into the entrance.

Kai had shown so much promise in flying training that she was put on the reserve team and had been practicing with the full squad. Considering that she hadn't attended camp and had almost no previous flying experience, this was quite a coup for her.

"I don't have much to judge by," Kai replied, "but everyone seems pretty pleased. Even that little house elf that's been helping with the coaching has been smiling a lot. I've never heard of something like that."

"That's Kreacher," Vee began. "He works for Professor Potter. I've never heard the whole story but as I understand it he came to the professor as part of an inheritance. His life was pretty bad before that. He loves Quidditch though. My Aunt Ginny credits him with getting her game to where it was when she flew for the Harpies."

"I'd love to meet her some day," Kai said.

"Maybe she'll be here today. She comes to matches when the weather isn't bad," Vee said as they began to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor student section.

As they joined their fellow students Vee looked up towards the VIP tower nearest them for any tell tale red hair. She wasn't disappointed. Leaning over the side was her Aunt waving enthusiastically with James adding some of his own. She smiled and waved back, thinking what a letdown her cousin was in for when he came to Hogwarts and had to stand in the student section. Then her attention was drawn to the air above the pitch as the fliers made their appearance. It was only a few more moments until the balls were released and the match was on.

What followed was a five hour battle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Vee was glad that Ted was a chaser and she was able to follow his efforts without getting a cramp in her neck. The times she had watched the Weasley Potter Fliers at the public park had been difficult as she wanted to concentrate on her Uncle 'arry and his high altitude maneuvers. Ted didn't disappoint and gave her and the rest of the crowd a lot to watch. As a fifth year he was the junior member of the chaser trio but he had been well versed in their tactics for several years as Kreacher had borrowed heavily from the play of Ginny and Eleanor in what he had taught the Gryffindors.

So she watched the familiar patterns unfold as the three fliers moved the quaffle down the pitch toward the Hufflepuff goal. She gasped whenever a bludger got too close, several times close enough to cause an abrupt change in direction for the boy. She had to stifle a cry when he grazed the front of the Hufflepuff VIP tower after being crowded by two of their chasers. And of course she cheered loudly every time he scored a goal. The match finally concluded when the Gryffindor seeker, a seventh year witch, snatched the snitch with a desperate grab just before having to pull out of a power dive near mid pitch. This gave Gryffindor a hundred and seventy point lead and the match.

Vee looked up and saw Ginny signaling what she assumed was instructions to meet her outside the entrance to the stadium. By the time the roommates got there through the crush of other students Ginny and James were already there, standing off to one side. Ginny swept the girl up in a tight hug who replied with equal enthusiasm. Then James got his and as was typical with a nine year old boy he said,

"Easy there, Vee. You're as bad as Abs."

"As good as, you mean," she replied with a laugh. "Hugs are never bad. Aunt Ginny, James, these are my friends and roommates. This is Estelle, Marjorie, Kai and Felicity. Aunt Ginny, Kai is working with the reserve team, she's a great flier already and would like to talk to you."

"Of course, sweetheart. Hello, Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ginny said offering the girl her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Potter. To be honest, I never really paid much attention to Quidditch until I got here. Vee has told me a lot about you. I thought maybe you could offer some suggestions."

"Certainly. Why don't we all walk up to the castle. We're to meet Harry up there as it is. That's all right with you, isn't it, James?"

From the look on his face it most certainly wasn't alright. Being surrounded by a bunch of girls wasn't his idea of a fun day but salvation chose to present itself at that moment when Hagrid came stomping out of the tunnel.

"Well, if'n it ain't me godson and favorite young wizard. Hullo there, James, Ginny, good ta see yas."

"Uncle Rubeus, I was hoping I'd see you up here," James replied just before he was engulfed by two huge hands.

As a sign of respect to the boy's growing sense of dignity, Hagrid had stopped lifting him up off the ground.

"Looks like yer mum has her hands full, James. What say we take a walk down to me hut and yas can say hello ta Norbie. He'll be glad ta see ya and I have a surprise ta show ya as well."

"Mum, is it okay?"

"Yes, I suppose Hagrid should be able to keep you out of trouble. But don't stay too long, your father is expecting to see you," his mother replied.

"Brilliant. Come on, Uncle Rubeus, lets go," James said as he reached up to grab a huge hand and begin towing his godfather along the path.

To no one in particular Kai said,

"He's kind of cute."

Then realizing what she said and who had heard it she began to blush furiously. Ginny just laughed as did the others. When Ginny and the five girls got up to the castle she found Harry had still not returned. So she began to talk to Kai, offering tips on how a small flier could take advantage of their size, even on a full size broom. They were deep in conversation, the other girls just sort of hanging around when Harry appeared.

"Hey, where's the young man?" Harry asked.

"Down with his Uncle Rubeus saying hello to Norbie, and hello to you, too," Ginny replied with a cock eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, dear," Harry said with a cough and then as a cover added, "Offering some expert guidance to a new flier?"

"Nice recovery," she said, which caused some stifled giggles. "Yes, in fact we were just discussing camp for next summer."

She didn't get a chance to say much more because James was coming at them at a full run.

"Da, Mum, guess what. Uncle Rubeus has a new puppy. He said he didn't really want to wait until after, well you know, and he came across this one. It's half Mastiff, half Irish Wolfhound. He's only around nine weeks old and he's HUGE."

The boy's face was alight with enthusiasm until he realized who the rest of his audience was and then he went through successive stages of embarrassment, confusion and then as much studied disinterest as he could manage.

"Well, anyway, Uncle Rubeus wanted you to see if you could stop by before we all left for home."

"Alright, son, we'll do that. I heard something about Hagrid thinking of a new dog, but he hadn't mentioned he found one. Alright, ladies, we'll see you on Monday."

Vee and the others said their good byes and watched as Harry, Ginny and James made their way out of the castle to go visit Hagrid. As the girls made to go to the Great Hall to grab a bite that was laid out for a late lunch Kai once more observed to no one in particular,

"I still say he's kind of cute."

The remainder of the term leading up to the holiday break passed relatively quietly. Vee split her time between her regular studies and her work with Madame Pomfrey. She provided several more predictive diagnoses, all of which were correct. Fortunately, none were serious. Estelle's mood remained on an even keel, she even showed some signs of anticipating the break, even though she was going to be spending it at the school. Kai got the opportunity to play in a pair of Quidditch club matches when a regular chaser had a bad crack up and was going to need a couple of weeks of rest.

Harry continued to be the subject of intense scrutiny from two of his nieces, one at school and one at home. Thanks to their 'project' looking into Rose's ability to see magic users' auras, she was able to monitor his status, providing Victoire with updates by owl. To both girls it was obvious that he was tiring as the term went on. Sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, but never at the level he was just before the start of school. Vee was anxious for the term to finish so her uncle could get some rest.

She was in for one surprise though when on the last evening before those going home would board the Express she found Estelle actually in a good mood. The girl was picking through her clothes as if trying to make decisions.

"Um, sweetie, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing?" Vee asked.

"Sorting through my clothes, trying to decide what I should wear for Christmas," Estelle responded.

"Oh, I guess there will be a little party for those staying up here?"

"There will be a party, but not up here. Professor Potter decided to invite those of us who aren't going home to your Grandparents house for Christmas day. It's just a half dozen students and a couple of faculty."

"That's wonderful. You'll have a terrific time. It can get a little crazy but it's a lot of fun," Vee said.

So the next morning when the Express pulled away from the Hogsmeade station, Victoire was glad to be going home. And as he walked away from the platform, heading to the little house on the edge of town, her Uncle 'arry was glad to be going home as well. It had been a busy first half of the year and he was looking forward to long afternoons in his favorite chair to include naps. In less than fifteen minutes he was being let in the back door of the house at Meadow Crest right into the arms of some very excited children. It was Christmas time after all.

The children wanted Harry to see the last decorations that they 'helped' their mother put up. The house was full of the scent of pine resin and cinnamon as well as the cookery that Kreacher and Nibs were preparing. Harry scooped up his daughter who was having trouble keeping up with her brothers and she provided a running whispered account of their activities since he last saw them two days earlier.

"Well, I must say that you all have done a wonderful job. I don't think I've ever seen the house looking so festive," he said proudly.

"T'ank you, daddy," little Lily said. "Abs was here and helped, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed her. I guess we'll see her and Angus tomorrow night for Christmas Eve dinner," he said.

"She said she and Angus were going to the Cauldron tonight for dinner with Gabrielle and a date," Ginny offered as she came up behind them.

"Gaby has a new boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Not as such, I don't believe. Just something casual," Ginny replied.

"I sometimes think I didn't do her any favors by helping find something to do after graduating. I didn't think she'd throw herself into her job so completely," Harry said as he watched Lily play with the collar of his robe.

"Well, I know George has no complaints. He's thrilled with how she's doing. He said at this rate she'll be running the development lab in a few more years."

"But what about the rest of her life? A family?" Harry asked.

"Harry, stop being such an old man for such a young one. Besides, it is her life to live. If she's happy, and I believe she is, that's what matters. You did just fine by her," Ginny said.

Harry shook his head and then nuzzled his daughter and started her laughing. That night they had a terrific dinner and by the time the children were being put to bed Harry was ready for sleep himself. He must have been pretty tired because he was almost instantly and deeply asleep. No dreams, no visits by family or friends long departed. But when he awoke the next morning something was, not so much nagging at him but more like a mental itch that he couldn't scratch.

He didn't have much time to dwell on whatever it might have been because there was still more than a little to do with presents to wrap and bag up, as well as food to be prepared and put in baskets for Nibs and Dinkle to deliver later in the afternoon. Just after lunch, Harry managed to grab a few minutes for himself to sit in his favorite chair in the library. He sat with his eyes closed, searching the labyrinthine reaches of his mind for any hint of what had been bothering him that morning.

His eyes popped open when he felt something bump up against his legs. He looked down and found the scrunched up face of Mr. Monty staring back up at him.

"Something I can do for you?" Harry asked.

The cat regarded him for a moment and then in one fluid movement vaulted up into his lap. Then he settled down and began purring heavily. Harry regarded the furry feline for a moment and then rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again until he heard his name being called.

"Harry, sweetheart, wake up. It's time to get going to the Burrow."

"Hmm, oh, alright, dear," he said as he looked around but Mr. Monty was nowhere to be seen.

Harry found that the kids were already dressed and ready, the bags of gifts marshaled at the front door.

"I'm sorry, dear. I should have helped you with the kids."

"No worries, Harry," she said with a smile, "your mother lent a hand."

"My mother? What could she have done?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how cooperative two boys can be about getting dressed with no fuss with Lily Potter watching over them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh until he felt an ethereal pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Happy Christmas, my dear."

"Thanks, Mum."

The Christmas eve that followed was like so many that Harry had enjoyed at the Burrow and yet it was one he wouldn't have missed for the world, just like all the others. As much as he loved Christmas day at the Burrow with the crowd and noise and all the rest, the relative quiet before the storm was always his favorite time. At the moment however he was facing a bit of a difficult time. He had two nieces bracketing him like bookends, taking their turns asking him how he was feeling.

"Girls, I'm feeling just fine," he said with a chuckle. "Honestly, I had a nice nap this afternoon and a great night's sleep. You know if you two don't watch yourselves you'll get worry lines."

"Uncle 'arry, do you have to tease like that? This is serious business," Victoire said with some asperity.

Harry put his arm around the shoulder of each girl and pulled them tight in a brief hug.

"I'm very happy to have someone, sometwo in fact, looking out for me, but you need to stop being so concerned. You're here to have fun and celebrate Christmas. So no more worrying about me, agreed?"

Rose and Victoire looked at each other around their uncle and gave a nod and bit of a shrug. They stopped asking questions but they didn't stop watching, or whispering, for the rest of the holiday. Harry couldn't help but smile at the vigilance with which the girls kept him under surveillance. A part of him had to admit he probably needed it. Once he was free of the girls he challenged Ron to a game of wizards' chess. Later, when he and Ginny were getting ready for bed he confided his observation to her.

"Well, sweetheart, you have to admit you do give us cause for concern," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "And cause to care. I'm afraid you'll just have to learn to live with it."

Then she pulled his head down and showed him just how much she cared. The next morning they woke up to a familiar sound of banging on the door and a whispering voice calling them to breakfast.

"Harry, Ginny, wake up, it's time for breakfast," Abagail called in.

"We're coming, Abagail," Harry called out as he reached for his glasses and then looked over at his wife. "You know, the more things change, the more they stay the same."

Ginny could only laugh. Later that afternoon, after all the gifts had been handed out, all the packaging played with by the younger children and all the invitees from Hogwarts thoroughly integrated into the fun, Harry was sitting at the end of the kitchen table observing both of the chess matches underway, Abagail versus Audrey and Angus versus Ron. As he sat there he felt that someone was watching him.

He looked over towards the kitchen counter where Mrs. Weasley usually did her work. He saw Estelle looking back at him. When she saw she had his attention she gestured for him to join her. Harry nodded and got up and walked to join the girl.

"Yes, Miss Mickelthwaite?"

"Sir, first of all, I'd like to thank you very much for inviting me here today. It's been a lot of fun. Vee was right."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. One of my fondest memories is the first Christmas I was able to spend here at the Burrow," he said with a smile.

"Um, the other thing is I wanted to ask you a question."

"Certainly."

"Why did you invite me here?"

Harry regarded the girl for a moment and then said,

"Because I feared for you, Miss Mickelthwaite."

"Sir?" she asked, obviously perplexed.

"Young lady, you possess the talent to one day become a very capable witch of considerable ability. What you displayed that day in Charms class that led to our discussion in the common room also showed a considerable amount of anger, resentment and based on a few of your comments, a desire to get even for past mistreatment. That particular combination could lead to some very serious consequences. I've seen it happen before. I was hoping to give you some alternatives to think about when those darker feelings start to surface."

"You said darker for a reason, didn't you."

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so. Two of the nastiest dark practitioners I've ever come up against had similar issues as youngsters. I want to make sure that we don't have that happen with you," Harry finished quietly.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say.

"Well, hello, my dears. How are we doing?" Molly Weasley asked as she joined them at the counter.

Harry looked down at his student with a questioning look.

"I'm doing just great, Mrs. Weasley. This is the best Christmas I can ever remember. It's been really amazing."

When Molly looked at her son, he grinned and said,

"Just great, Mum, just great."

They both got a Molly hug. Harry got another one when he and his family were getting ready to head for home. As she held her son she looked him squarely in the eye and said,

"You did a wonderful thing with that young lady, Harry. We had a chance to talk this afternoon. She's very sweet but there's a lot of hurt there. But I think you've given her options. Well done, you. Again."

"Thanks, Mum, but it's easy with my secret weapon," Harry said.

"What's that, dear?"

"Not a what, Mum, a who. You."

That got him another hug. Later that night, Harry lay in bed, wide awake despite his fatigue from the busy day. He was pleased with what he had been able to accomplish as far as Estelle was concerned. He had talked to Rose and she told her uncle that the girl had the usual pattern for a child, that is, a wavering aura but it was steadier than most and brighter as well. This confirmed two things. One, that Rose was able to make differentiations about different auras and the other was that Estelle would likely be a strong witch.

As he thought about this he felt that mental itch again. He tried to work his way through those things that he was working on that might be nagging at him at some level but couldn't really come up with anything. Finally, at some point early in the morning he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he became aware he was in one of those places again. It wasn't that light gray place that he considered so important to him. It also wasn't that much darker place where he had begun to confront his layered self. This place was dark, darker than any he had ever experienced before. It was cold, not in the sense that made you want a coat but that made your soul want to shrink in on itself. And he was certain that he wasn't alone.

"How observant."

His familiarity with these sorts of occurrences allowed him to react calmly.

"Thank you. Who might you be?" he asked.

"For the moment let us say you don't believe I exist."

"Interesting. I suppose that could mean either I know about the idea of you and don't accept it or I am not aware of you at all," Harry replied.

"It is the former."

"Again interesting, but to be frank, I have enough things to worry about so unless there's a point to all this, I think I'd prefer to go back to sleep," Harry said and began casting about for his route out of this place.

"The point is mine. Call it curiosity. It has been a very long time since anyone has generated so much animosity in so many."

"Hmmm, well I guess it could be said that I've managed to annoy a few people, but I didn't think it went that far," Harry said.

"Oh, it goes much further and much deeper than that."

"And how would you know all that?" Harry asked.

"You might say that I am an inspiration for their animosities, their hatreds. And in a way I am a product of them. Those and more."

Harry was starting to grow tired and a little annoyed at the exchange and decided it was time to bring it to an end.

"Yes, well, this has all been quite fascinating but I really can't afford to spend any more time on this. It's been a long day and I need the sleep."

"Whether you need sleep is of no moment to me. Nothing to do with mortal kind is of moment to me. Except possibly for the humour to be found in your puny, pathetic antics. As if you expect them to have any impact on the swirling entropy that is the universe."

Harry sighed heavily. Annoying and pompous. Neither were traits he found particularly admirable. He took a breath and said,

"Yes, well, very profound. Now, to satisfy my curiosity, just who the bloody hell are you?"

"Ah, the infamous temper about which I've heard so much. Well, for the sake of simplicity, I am Evil."

"We all have our flaws, but that still doesn't answer my question," Harry said.

"In fact, it did. It is your own bias that prevents you from seeing it. I am Evil, with a capital 'E'. That which you don't believe in. You feel all wrong doing originates within humankind. You are wrong. When ever evil is planned or performed, I am there. And far too often of late so too have you. Now you are the focus of much evil planning and I could no longer ignore the subtle promptings of curiosity, so I sought you out."

Harry wasn't believing any of it for minute, but after experiencing the visitations of that wicked old Romanian wizard and the last Headmistress of Durmstrang, he wasn't going to ignore it either. Using his extra planar perceptions he tried to 'move' about the darkened space to get a better understanding of what, or who, he was up against. The darkness revealed nothing, but it did appear to shift slightly as he moved.

After a few moments he decided to try something more direct. A pillar of light flared up in front of him, from the approximate location of his hand. The light pushed the swirl of blackness back but revealed nothing.

"You seek to see or to assault?"

"Just lighting a candle in the darkness, any objections?" Harry replied.

"In fact, yes. While I am incapable of feeling pain or discomfort, I prefer the absence of light."

"Yes, well, I prefer its presence and I also prefer being asleep, and my so called infamous temper is starting to reach it's limits, so unless there is anything of any value to be had from continuing this farce, I'll be going."

"Farce? I am no farce. I am a fundamental element of the affairs of the universe. You ignore me at your peril."

"I ignore nothing. I have been confronting the plans and actions of evil doers nearly my entire life. I've gotten pretty good at it and can take care of myself, thank you all the same," Harry retorted as he began to turn his perceptions away.

"You may be able to protect yourself, my arrogant friend, but what about those you hold dear?"

It was then that the world exploded. Harry was now focused on whatever it was and massive flares of plasma swept through the darkness. The blackness writhed as it was struck from repeated blows of jagged light.

"Explain that last comment," he demanded through the mental equivalent of clenched teeth.

"You understood it full well, otherwise you would not have reacted so," came the strained reply.

Whatever this Evil with a capital 'E' was it was feeling something. Harry repeated his demand, this time punctuating his words with balls of dragon fire that detonated once they struck whatever it was they hit. Harry thought he perceived the entity backing away so he drove a heavy lance of plasma directly in front of him that struck with such force that he rocked with the recoil.

"Enough! Simply be warned that they who wish to do you harm need not strike at you to inflict it. Now cease this foolish tantrum. You cannot destroy me."

"Perhaps, but I am causing you some anxiety and that's doing me a world of good," Harry said, as he unleashed another massive bolt.

The recoil was heavier than the last. When it faded Harry found himself alone, or so it felt. He was also feeling something akin to extreme fatigue. He would have liked to have just shut down and rested but something told him that wouldn't be a good idea. He cast about trying to find his way back to a familiar plane when he thought he 'heard' someone or something telling him to come back, to come to them.

He was in no mood to argue and the 'voice' sounded familiar so he willed himself toward it but somewhere along the way his awareness faded to black. He wasn't sure when but eventually he began to drift up to that place just before wakefulness. He could tell that he was in bed so he assumed what he had experienced had all been either a very bizarre dream or an even more bizarre experience in one of those places he sometimes found himself. He also thought he could perceive some voices so he forced himself the rest of the way to waking.

"Oh, thank Merlin, he's awake," Ginny said.

"Good morning to you, too," Harry said, his voice a little muzzy. "And what's that old trickster Merlin got to do with it?"

While waiting for his answer, Harry slowly took his glasses off his night table and put them on. He was surprised to see a half dozen members of his family perched on various pieces of furniture around the room. All had concerned expressions.

"So it wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't."

"But it doesn't look like anything happened in here," he said, looking for damaged bed linens. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could enlighten us, Harry," Bill said, from his place next to Fleur as they leaned against a low bureau. "We had the impression it was pretty noisy."

"Um, well, from where I was standing, well, you know what I mean, it was."

Harry went on to describe what had occurred wherever it was he had been. He got a few raised eyebrows but the revelation that concerned them most was the apparent warning of possible attacks on the family.

"So after whatever it was vanished or ran away I was feeling very tired but I figured I shouldn't sleep where I was so I started looking for a way back. That's when I heard the voice. It sounded familiar."

"That was me, Harry," Abagail said from the circle of Angus' arm.

"I'd ask how you got tied up in this but I guess I shouldn't have to," he replied with a grin.

"That last one knocked me right out of bed. When I got here you were already on the ground."

"The where?"

"Sweetheart, you were outside, standing down by the edge of the meadow while all this was going on," Ginny said.

"You're joking."

"No, my dear, she isn't," Lily said as she appeared in the open doorway and then moved toward the side of the bed.

"Mum? What's going on?"

"Well, dear, whatever it was you experienced, it caused you to get out of bed, walk out into the night barefooted and proceed to raise havoc on an epic scale," she replied matter-of-factly. "Just after the last of the thunder faded away members of the family began popping in from all over. Abagail was the first to reach your side, but the rest weren't far behind."

"How do you know all this, Mum?"

"I was watching from the window in James' room. I had a very nice view."

She then went on to explain how she had felt him stir and watched as he walked down the corridor and out the front door. It surprised Harry to learn that Mr. Monty had scampered down the stairs from the second floor and just missed getting out the front door behind Harry. They both watched the initial outbursts of energy from the window in the living room. Fearing the worst she then went to James room where she ran into Ginny who was looking for Harry.

"I told Ginny to take the children and go down to the play room. It was the safest place I could think of. I then watched the rest of what transpired. It was rather frightening."

Harry looked around and then at Ginny.

"How bad?"

"I haven't looked, sweetheart. By the time I got upstairs from the basement they were bringing you in," she replied.

"It's a mess, Harry," Charlie offered. "For one thing, you won't be needing firewood for quite a while."

"And the meadow will likely be a muddy mess for weeks unless we get a hard freeze," Bill added.

Harry looked to his mother who smiled ruefully and said,

"I'd say you knocked down a quarter of all the trees around the meadow, mostly with lightening but some came down when you overturned the meadow."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you did out there, dear, completely heaved up most of the soil of the meadow and melted all the snow. It's quiet a quagmire out there. I can't imagine the amount of energy you were unleashing at whatever that was. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you're still with us," she concluded.

Harry sat back against the pillows and tried to think back. He recalled drawing on the dragon fire, and he thinks he knew when the lightening came in but he wasn't really sure how he did that. What caused the ground to heave may have been the recoil from the last two blasts but it just didn't seem possible. And where did it all come from? There was no conjunction of leylines anywhere near the house that he was aware of. How did he manage it? He had no answer, but he did have another question that he thought could be answered.

"How did you all get here so fast?"

"Again, that would be me, Harry," Abagail said.

"You sent for them all?"

"Yes and no. Harry, you know you and I are linked. At any given time, it takes just a moment of concentration for me to know exactly where you are. Usually, I don't look for you out of respect for your privacy, but this morning you found me. Like I said, you knocked me right out of bed. What you may not know is that I also keep touch with the rest of the family. At a low level I keep tabs on everyone. Not really where they are, just that they are out there. It's kind of like a big mental hug which is pretty comforting. I guess when all this happened I sort of broadcast to everyone else and they responded."

Harry nodded and then a thought occurred to him and he groaned. He looked at Bill and Fleur and asked,

"What about my girl?"

"She ees asleep, I 'ope, upstairs in Lily's room. You 'ave a full 'ouse tonight, 'arry. No one was goeeng to leave unteel you woke up."

"And you, Fleur? How's my big sister doing?" he asked.

"I am much better now, 'arry. You and I weel talk but not unteel you are ready," she replied with a tired smile.

Harry nodded, wondering just how many people were in the house. And just how much danger were they in? And how would he protect them? But one thing was certain, if Mr. Evil was real and telling him the truth, protect them he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the Boxing Day incident, as it came to be known, Harry spent the remainder of the holiday break in bed. Doctor Elsewhere had been out to Meadow Crest that morning and spent quite awhile giving Harry a thorough going over. He used a number of different incantations coupled with a variety of instruments and then spent over an hour talking with his most famous, and most perplexing, patient. After the Healer left, Harry got a visit from Ginny and Fleur.

"What did the Healer have to say, Harry?" Ginny asked, after she gave him a soft, quick kiss.

"He didn't say anything for quite awhile," Harry said with a chuckle, "I don't think he was that thorough when they gave me my check up after the dragon thing. Then he talked quite a bit. He seems to be satisfied with the general state of my health but has a couple of concerns."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she said.

"Time will tell. For one thing, it seems my body temperature is running a bit higher than normal. He says that can happen but tied in with my appetite he thinks maybe my metabolism is running too high."

"Is that really a problem, Harry? You'll just stay thin, right?" Ginny suggested.

"True, but he's also concerned it might start to wear on me after a while."

Fleur had been watching and listening and things were coming together in her mind faster than for Ginny.

"'arry, are you sayeeng the 'ealer theenks thees could damage you? What, make you old before your time?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "What is he doing about it?"

"At the moment, nothing. He doesn't know what he can do, if anything. He suggested that I try and cut back on my eating and see if reducing the amount of fuel might cause my body to slow down some."

"But then you'll be hungry all the time, won't you?" Ginny asked, obviously concerned.

"He suggested that I spread it out over the day, more smaller meals, but less food over the course of the day. I'll have a little chat with Kreacher and Nibs. They are the experts in cookery, maybe they know what might work."

"Maybe," Ginny said, sounding a bit dubious. "Was there anything else?"

"Just his general concern that these episodes of heavy magic aren't doing me much good, either."

"Well, that's easily dealt with. Stop doing it."

"Ginny, sweetheart, do you think it's that easy, just stop? Half the time I don't even know what I'm getting into when these things happen," Harry protested.

"Well, let me ask you this. When you started throwing lightening and thunder at whatever this was, were you being attacked?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no, but it made a threat against you and the family."

"Did it? From what you told us, it mentioned the possibility and you started in with the fireworks."

Harry sat there, propped up against the pillows, considering his wife's comments. He had to finally admit that he probably could have ended the exchange without the pyrotechnics. His eyes drifted over to Fleur who looked back with one eyebrow cocked. It always amazed Harry how much meaning Fleur could pack into a simple physical gesture.

"Point taken," was all Harry would say.

During the remainder of the break Harry rested but was almost never alone. At various points during any given day, Harry could be found playing chess with Albus, going over James' plans for continued explorations once the damage to the grounds was repaired or playing various games with little Lily. He would also chat with his mother who made several visits during the day to check up on him. There would also be visits from various members of the extended family. A very serious discussion took place when Bill had dropped by near the end of the break.

"How serious do you think this business of a threat is, Harry?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea, Bill. I can't even tell how real the whole incident was. I mean obviously I was throwing around all that magic, based on how torn up the meadow is. But maybe I was just reacting to some weird dream or hallucination or whatever," Harry replied.

"I suppose, but should we just ignore it?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I think we need to take some precautions and I need to have a chat with some of my former colleagues and see if they can find anything out. I think we need to dip into your bag of tricks and have a look at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione's and the others."

"Right. I'll start with Mum and Dad. I might get some arguments but I'll handle those by just not telling them until I'm done."

As they were talking Nibs walked in, floating a tray in front of him. It was the type that would settle over Harry's outstretched legs. The contents were designed to be filling but low on actual caloric content. Harry's description was more like bland, bordering on tasteless. But since it was a situation at least partially of his own making he was trying to deal with it with good grace. He thanked Nibs, who left the room with a single bow. Bill watched the little fellow as he departed and said,

"You know, Harry, it seems to me I remember you saying something once about how having house elves in residence has certain benefits as far as security goes."

"Yes, Kreacher told me no one could get in a house were a house elf lived without them knowing it. Plus, once they get used to you, they pretty much know where you are and if you call to them, they show right up. What are you suggesting? Everyone get a house elf or three."

"It's something to consider," Harry said.

After they were done discussing the issue of family security, Bill went in search of Kreacher to have a little chat with the elderly house elf about just how far they could be used in a security role. A few minutes after he left, a head covered in lightly coppery hair peered around the edge of the doorway. Harry smiled and said,

"Hey, there's my girl. I was wondering if I'd be seeing you."

"Hello, Uncle 'arry," Vee said as she stepped through the doorway and came to stand at the end of the bed.

"What? No hug?"

The girl nodded and came around to Ginny's side of the bed, climbed on and knee walked closer to Harry where she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him, not quite kneeling, not quite reclining. She sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?"

"It's not fair, you know," she replied.

"What? This?"

"And the rest. I heard Mummy and Aunt Ginny talking. You've done so much and suffered so much, you shouldn't have to, you know, not live as long as you should," she said.

"Who's to say how long that should be, Vee? Let's face it, just about any way you look at it I've lived about twice as long as I could have expected so I really can't complain," he said as he gave her a squeeze. "So I'll just have to see what I can do and take a little more care and hope for the best."

"We'll have to see," she corrected.

Harry looked down at the top of her head and smiled a bit and said,

"Yes, I suppose that's so."

The two talked for a little while longer and then Vee gave one last squeeze, climbed off the bed and with a last smile left the room. As she was walking down the corridor in search of her mother and Aunt Ginny she met Ted Lupin coming the other way.

"Hiya, Ted. You and your Gran finished with your visits?" she asked.

"Yeah, not so many of her friends left to visit. So what's going on? Gran sent me over to find out."

Vee explained as best she could what had happened. Ted nodded once or twice, his expression serious. When Vee was done he gave one more nod.

"I came in the back way. I guess before I leave I'll have to take a look out front. You know, you may want to reconsider your plans for the future. Looking after our fella could turn into a full time job at this rate."

The look Victoire returned was every bit as serious but all she said was,

"If that's the way it has to be, so be it."

Then she gave the boy a small tight smile and she went looking for her mother and Ted went to see how 'their fella' was doing.

Harry received one surprise visitor. On the last day before school was to resume, he had gotten up and started moving around to make sure he was going to be ready for the rigors of the second half of the year. He was looking through some books in the library when Nibs appeared and announced,

"A Mrs. Henderson wishes to see you, Master Harry."

"Who? Oh, wait, yes, please show her in."

A few moments later the impressively unimpressive Cajun medicine maker and untrained witch swept into the room.

"Well, suh, it is glad ah am ta see that ya is up and around. Ah heard ya was feelin' a might poorly."

"I had a bit of an episode you might say, the day after Christmas. It kind of wore me out," Harry replied as he stepped forward to take the offered hand.

He also noticed that the woman held a package in her other hand.

"Yes, Miss Abagail told me all about it. Dat's why ah brought ya dis," she said, holding out the bundle of brown paper.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Henderson," Harry said, feeling that whatever it was it was solid and heavy.

"It's nuthin' o' da sort, suh. We owe ya a great deal fo' what ya've done for Anton. Dis is just a little somethin' in return."

Harry peeled off the paper and found a large square sided glass bottle filled with a orangey-red fluid. It reminded him vaguely of the pepper sauce that she used to send to her son to make the bland Hogwarts food more suited to his firebrick palate. More than one brave soul among the student body had a brief glimpse into the life of a fire breathing dragon when they accepted Anton's generous gesture to share some of his 'taste of home' as he called it.

"Um, this isn't some of Anton's favorite food seasoning, is it?"

Her answering laugh was rich and vibrant.

"Oh, no, suh, Professuh. Dere be a touch o' pepper in dere, fo' sure, but not so ya'd notice. Dis is mo' like what I prepared fo' Miss Hermione after her baby was born. Miss Abagail said dere was some concern about yo' eatin' and keepin' yo' strength up."

"Well, yes. The Healer is concerned about how much I eat and the amount of energy I burn up. He thinks it might wear me out over time," Harry explained.

"Interestin'. Sound like yo' body is out o' balance. Dis will help ya keep from gettin' run down. Ah'm workin' with the Apoth'cary in Diagon Alley dese days. Ah also keep in touch wit' Professuh Slughorn. If'n we put our heads together mebbe we can come up wit' somethin' to get yo' balance back."

"I wouldn't want you to go to any great lengths, but the effort would be appreciated, Mrs. Henderson. Oh, and by the way, how is Anton doing these days?"

"Oh, right as rain, Professuh. He's now da numbuh t'ree beatah fo' the Wimbourne Wasps. How da boy does love ta fly and smash dat ball about," she said, with obvious pride.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll have to look for his name in the sports pages. And please let him know he's welcome to come by at anytime, especially during the Quidditch camp."

"Ah surely will, suh. Now. One tablespoon o' dat ever' day. And ya let me know how ya is gettin' on."

"I will, and thank you again, Mrs. Henderson. This was very kind of you."

"Not at all, Professuh. We needs ta keep ya around fo' a very long time," she said with a smile, but her eyes were serious and probing.

With another handshake Harry showed her to the front door and watched as she walked down the front walk. He wondered how she got there but he was pretty sure that any one of several members of the family were helping her. He was entirely correct. Waiting for her in the car park in what was left of the trees was the Popular, with Mr. Weasley behind the wheel and Abagail in the back seat. When Mrs. Henderson settled herself in the passenger seat, Mr. Weasley simply said,

"Well?"

"He seemd strong enough, but dere is somethin' not right about him. And I don't t'ink it's just dis bizzness."

"How do you mean?" Abagail asked, her voice full of concern.

"Well, young lady, when I first met de Professuh all I noticed was he seemed so impressive fo' a man who didn't look like all dat much. Not so tall, kinda skinny, and dat hair all ovuh de place. But dere was somethin' else dere."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Abagail said, her thoughts going right to the portrait hanging in Harry's little used office.

"O' course, I didn't know much about y'all so I guess I just figured it was de same wit' all witches and wizards. But now I know bettuh. I told the Professuh I thought he was out of balance. But what I saw today was mo' den dat. It's like he's tryin' to be mo' den nature intended a man ta be. Or maybe it's dat dere is mo' dere den nature knows what ta do wit'."

"Is it making him sick or weak in some way?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Not as such, suh. I didn't see no signs o' dat like I would for someone who had an illness. But I can't see it bein' anythin' good fo' him ovuh time."

Both of Harry's family members nodded grimly and then they began the trip back to deliver Mrs. Henderson to her home, while the subject of their concern continued his preparations to return to the place he loved to do what he loved most.

Victoire's return to Hogwarts was even less enjoyable then the first trip. Her concerns now were for her uncle and it consumed most of her thoughts. She heard little of what was said by her roommates who, with the exception of Estelle, occupied the compartment, and she said less. She knew she couldn't let any bit of Harry's 'episode', no matter how sanitized, slip out because it would spread rapidly through the school. As they rolled into Hogsmeade station she was wondering if she should inform Madame Pomfrey, but it wasn't as if he was actually sick.

"Still not used to being away from home yet, Vee?" Kai asked as they clambered into one of the waiting coaches.

"Sort of, I guess. Mummy wasn't quite so bad this time, but being home for the break reminded me of everything and everyone I miss."

"Did you at least have fun?" Marjorie asked.

"Oh, of course. Christmas day especially. Uncle, I mean, Professor Potter's idea to invite everyone who was staying up here worked well. They all had a really good time."

"It should be interesting to hear what Estelle thought about it all," Kai mused.

They had the chance to find out that very evening. She was waiting for them near the front door and after hugs and greetings, even for the irascible Felicity, she began to regale the girls with her observations of the extended Weasley family. Words like awesome and fabulous were well represented. She waxed rhapsodic about the cooking and baking, the decorations and how friendly everyone was to her. She fully understood Vee's feelings about being away from such wonderful people. Then she made an interesting observation.

"You know what I thought was kind of interesting, Vee? The way everyone treats your Uncle, the Professor."

"How so?"

"Whenever I had the chance I was watching all the people in the house. It was so much fun seeing so many happy people in one place. And I sort of noticed that there was always someone around him and other people always seemed to be watching him. Doesn't that bother him after a while?" Estelle asked.

"Not really. After the way he was raised he likes being with people. He prefers it. But you're right, the watching can be a bother, but usually only if someone tries to keep him from doing something he thinks he needs to do. Then things can get really tense," she said with a wry grin.

Estelle just nodded and then began to tell the other girls about the presents she and the others had gotten. While nothing extravagant, there were some very nice things, like small pins from Abagail, boxes of baked goods from Mrs. Weasley and Angelina, and some little odds and ends from various family members. Apparently a lottery was used to divide up the guests among the rest of the family for these gifts. When she finally ran down, Estelle finished up with what she thought was the best present of all.

"So far since I came back I've gotten four messages by owl. Now I have people that will write to me and I can write back," she said, and then finished with a small smile. "It's nice not to feel so alone anymore."

It didn't take much for the students to get back into the swing of things. That Saturday was a club match day and the girls went down to watch Kai play in another game. She did fairly well, although her diminutive size put her at a disadvantage. Afterward she lamented she hadn't been able to do some of what Ginny had suggested. She asked Vee if she thought her Aunt would mind a message asking for some more advice. Vee's answer was a simple 'pull the other one'.

The next day, Ted invited her to go along to see Hagrid and his new puppy. Vee agreed readily as James had been talking about it frequently during the holiday. When they arrived in the cold of the morning Hagrid greeted them loudly.

"Hey, there, ya two. Come ta see the new addition ta the family, have ya?"

"Yes, Hagrid...I mean Professor. James was really talking him up during Christmas," Ted said, "and we haven't seen much of Norbie lately."

"Oh, aye, he prefers the warmth o' the hearth these days. Come on in."

When the two youngsters stepped into the warmth of the small stone hut they were presented with a comical scene. The bulk of Norbie was occupying a large section of the floor in front of the fireplace and just behind him, laying on his back was a true beast in the making. With the long legs of the wolfhound and the barreled body of the mastiff, the puppy had all the makings of a truly epic canine. However, at the moment, the only reaction one could have was humour.

Those long legs were splayed out, the head back and the longish tongue hanging out one side of the slightly opened mouth. The snores were mild but still easily heard. But even at a few months, he was already taking up a fair amount of space.

"My word, he's going to be enormous," Vee said, trying to whisper but to no avail.

The pup's eyes popped open at the unfamiliar voice and after some flailing of legs, he was on his feet, staring at the new comers, his long tail flailing the air in a frenzy.

"Alright, lad, easy does it. Ya can come closer, but mind yer manners."

"Is that his name, Lad?" Vee asked.

"No, truth is I haven't come up with anythin' yet. But lad will do fer now."

Vee held out her hand and the puppy moved forward, first licking the fingers and then pushing his head against the whole hand to start the petting process. Ted came around and knelt down so he could begin to apply fingers and hands to the dog's back. The puppy was in heaven. All the commotion had gotten Norbie's attention and his massive head came up and around and Ted obliged by splitting his attention. All in all there was a lot of dog to play with.

"How's he doing?" Ted asked.

"He's slowed down a whole lot," Hagrid responded. "Doesn't leave the hut unless he absolutely has ta. Spends most of his time just layin' by the fire. But, he's still good comp'ny. And this'n here more than makes up for it outside. Silly thing tried to get a young Centaur ta play with him," he finished with a laugh.

To demonstrate, Hagrid grabbed a ball and the puppy went wild and rushed to the still closed door, skidding to a halt just in time. When Hagrid opened the door, the hound mix dashed out and showed what those long legs were for. He raced up and down the edge of the woods, as if looking for his erstwhile playmate. Hagrid tossed the ball to Ted who then heaved it out into the grass and for the next half hour, he and Vee traded off throwing and receiving the prize as it was returned.

Then as fast as it began it was over as the pup decided it had had enough and pushed open the slightly ajar door, found it's spot by Norbie and plopped back down and promptly went to sleep. The kids stayed with Hagrid for a while longer talking in low tones before leaving to get back to the castle for lunch. They walked to the Gryffindor table which was already filling with students and with a wave Ted sat with his mates as Vee made her way to the junior end under the intense scrutiny of her friends.

"What?" she said as she sat down.

"Out for a little morning stroll with Ted Lupin, were you?" Marjorie asked with a sly grin.

"We were down at Professor Hagrid's seeing his new puppy. We heard a lot about him over the break so we went to see for ourselves," Vee said with a slight squint.

No one choose to voice more opinions but the looks spoke volumes.

Meanwhile, as the youngsters concentrated on their lunch, a trio of Centaur hunters were concentrating on a bedraggled heap of robes and remains on the floor of the Dark Forest. One of the hunters looked up and took note of the broken branches that marked the apparent path of the corpse that lay at their feet. With a nod to his herdmates one turned away and hurried off.

He returned about half an hour later with two others, Ronin and Bane. They too looked at the tattered robes and shattered body, then up into the winter bare branches, taking note of the broken boughs.

"It would seem this is a matter for the wizards," Bane rumbled.

"Here? This is within the bounds were only the herd may be," one of the hunters exclaimed.

"There is one that can be summoned. We will ask Friend Hagrid to send for the Serpent King," Ronin replied.

With that the two senior members of the herd moved off at quick trots, leaving the hunters to stand watch over the grisly find. It was a little over an hour later when the two big Centaurs returned, accompanied by the smaller, but not overshadowed, form of a wizard, striding forward, his face set in a serious mien.

He nodded his acknowledgement of the three hunters, who inclined their heads in respect, backing away to allow Harry access to the body. He knelt down to closely examine the damaged corpse, noting what appeared to be injuries from the fall and what may have caused him to fall. He looked up at the trees and then at one of the hunters.

"Did you see any signs of a broom?"

"We had not made any inspection of the surrounding area, Serpent King."

"Could I impose on you to take a look. I think if we can find it we will learn much," Harry said mildly.

"At once, Serpent King," the Centaur replied and then the three spread out to search.

Harry looked some more and then he stood up. He looked at his two friends and said,

"The fall caused a lot of damage, but I think he was already dead. There are signs of spell damage to his body. My guess is there will be as well if we find the broom. With your agreement, I'll take charge of the body and move it out of here. I'll send for some of my old colleagues from the Ministry to take it from the forest and do a more detailed examination. My guess is we have a murder on our hands."

"We will pass this on to the Elder, Friend Harry Potter, but I believe he will see the wisdom in this. If it is a crime amongst wizards, wizards must resolve it," Ronin replied.

It was approximately fifteen minutes later that a shout went up and then one of the Centaurs hurried from under the trees, the remains of a broom in his hands. He approached Harry and held it out. Harry accepted it and looked at it closely. It was of foreign manufacture and was in bad shape. There were obvious marks from its fall through the trees, but there were also signs of burn marks where some sort of spell had hit it. It also looked like a number of the twigs were broken, the ends burnt as if the breaks were caused by some sort of blast.

Who ever this was, he had been chased and fired on while in flight. Whether he had been shot out of the sky over the realm of the herd, or died of wounds while in flight and simply fell off, it would take more than he could do here to figure that out. In quick order he gave directions, couched in terms of respectful requests, that had one hunter hurrying to Hagrid who remained just outside the boundary line, another going to the Elder to inform him of what was happening and the others to come along with him as he levitated the deceased wizard.

Harry was mindful of what had occurred over the break and decided he wasn't going to overdo things. He brought the body to the boundary and then set it down. Hagrid could be seen stumping back along the trail in his direction. When he reached the small party his eyebrows pulled together, his mouth grim beneath his beard.

"Looks dicey, Harry."

"It does indeed, Hagrid. Would you mind taking him the rest of the way out? I'd rather not do all the work, he's actually kind of heavy."

If Hagrid was surprised at the request, he showed no signs. The three Centaurs were not so guarded and the surprise showed clearly on their faces. Since they were behind Harry, he made no sign of being aware of it.

"Right you are, Harry."

Out came the small umbrella that at one time put a curly pigtail on Dudley's bottom, but now it lifted the dead wizard and floated him out to the edge of the forest. The Centaurs took their leave of Harry still within the dense trunks, satisfied with his promise to inform them of anything that was discovered and with his thanks for their bringing this to his attention.

Waiting for Harry was Milligan and Anthony Goldstein, newly appointed Deputy for Investigations. Harry wished the meeting was on a happier note, but he did manage a brief smile and congratulatory handshake. As soon as the body came to rest on the cold dead grass both investigators began a quick look.

"He's in bad shape, but the fall looks to be the worst of it. Definitely some spell damage as well. The clothing is from the continent. I recognize the style from my visits, maybe Germanic. Did you look for any identification or papers, Chief?" Milligan asked.

Harry didn't even bother with the usual correction.

"No, I didn't want to contaminate any evidence," Harry replied.

"Hear that, Goldstein? The good ones never forget. Alright, Chief. We'll take the poor devil in hand and see what we can find out. We'll keep in touch. I hate to say it but this has you written all over it. I think we'll wait until dark, though. Don't want to raise an alarm by hauling a corpse out to the gate in full view of the students."

"Thanks. That's good thinking. We've only a short time to go until sunset," Harry replied.

It appeared that Anthony was on the verge of saying something but then subsided. Harry noticed and said,

"Something on your mind, Anthony?"

"Do you have a moment, Harry? This is kind of personal. I know it might seem out of keeping but I don't get to see you much these days and..." he let it drop.

"Sure, let's step over here," Harry said, leading his friend toward Hagrid's hut.

"I just wanted you to know that Susan and I have decided it's time we got married."

All the tension drained from Harry's face and his smile was wide and genuine. He pulled Anthony into a rough hug and when he released him he said,

"Congratulations. When?"

"Well, that's the thing, Harry. You know Susan's situation. She has almost no family anymore. If we were to do a regular wedding it would be so lopsided. But she deserves that. All women do. I've had Nev tell me how bad he feels sometimes that Hannah didn't have that, although you helped there. I'm not sure what to do. Suze tells me she doesn't mind, but I can tell it eats at her."

"You're wrong, Anthony. She does have family. Quite a bit of it. I'll tell Ginny about this and we'll get something worked out. We'll have it in the front garden at Meadow Crest and you can forget about arguing. Once I put the Weasley women to work on it, she won't stand a chance. We'll even get Lavender to show up. Maybe make her a bridesmaid."

"Really, Harry? Are you sure? That would be fantastic but I can't really ask you..." he got out but was cut off by Harry.

"You didn't ask. I offered. Insisted in fact. Take it as an order from the Chief if you're going to keep on calling me that. Just keep it quiet until I've had a chance to talk to the ladies."

All Anthony could do was smile. It only took another fifteen minutes for the sky to grow dark enough to provide sufficient cover to let them move the body without alarming anyone. Harry went up to the castle to send a message home that he would be staying at the school tonight.

Victoire was surprised to see her uncle up at the dinner table, his head tilted toward the Headmaster, deep in conversation. She strained to see if she could discern any sign of his state of health but all she could tell was that there was nothing threatening his immediate future. She allowed herself to be pulled back into the table conversation but her eyes would occasionally flick back to the head table, searching.

(If anyone would like to suggest a name for Hagrid's puppy, drop me a message. Valid until 31 Oct, 2012.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abagail sat on the couch in Harry's library, her legs pulled up under her, and listened and watched as Deputy Chief Milligan and Deputy for Investigations Goldstein briefed Harry on the results to date of

their investigation into the death of the wizard found in the Dark Forest the week prior. She had to suppress a smile as she saw how the two Aurors deferred to Harry, the word 'chief' popping up here and there. She had often heard how he would object to it but it was also obvious that he easily fell back into the role as he listened to the information. A nod or probing question and the calm but serious expression so familiar from his few, but significant, years as the Chief. When Milligan was done Harry adjusted his glasses and said,

"So, we have the body of Herr Gerhardt Falkstein, presumably from Germany and the assumption that he was on his way to see me, but no other evidence or information. Not a lot to go on, is it?"

"No, it's not, Harry," Anthony replied. "All he had on him was that old piece of paper with his name on it. Even that would be suspect if Abagail hadn't been able to confirm it. But beyond that," he tailed off with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Abagail said, "but it was all so, I don't know, foggy, or blurry. I've never had trouble like that before. We thought maybe all the magic that was being thrown at him might have disrupted everything."

"No need to be sorry, little one. You can't be expected to see what's not there," he said with a small smile before turning back to Milligan. "How long before you hear back from your contacts on the continent?"

"A few more days, I'd think," the lanky wizard replied. "The message went out three days ago, once we confirmed the name. I'm fairly confident we'll turn up something. Between the clothes and the somewhat upscale broom, he's probably not someone who's disappearance would go unnoticed."

"Alright, well, if you turn up anything, please let me know. I have a nervous Head asking me everyday about what's going on and I'm sure the Centaurs are interested," Harry said.

With that the three wizards stood up and Harry walked the two Aurors to the front door. Abagail followed along behind. She saw Milligan go out and Anthony Goldstein hang back a moment. She heard him say,

"Be careful, Harry. Something about all this is making me uneasy. Maybe I'm reading too much into it but I think something is going on."

"What do mean, Anthony?"

"I can't say for sure, yet, but I've been piecing some things together. Incidents from over the last few years. Let me think on it and I'll come talk to you. For now, I'd suggest you look over your shoulder now and again, that's all."

With a grin and a slap on the shoulder, Harry nodded and watched as his friend rejoined Milligan on the front portico. After closing the door, he turned to see Abagail regarding him intently. He raised his eyebrows and said,

"So, do you see something?"

"Not really, Harry. Remember, I don't see the future. But I know your friend is genuinely concerned. He's been combing through reports and asking a lot of questions. And if he's concerned, you should be, too."

By this time Harry had closed the distance between them and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Little one, I don't think I can remember a time when I wasn't concerned about something. Don't worry, a dead wizard falling out of the sky isn't something I'm going to ignore."

And he didn't. The next morning he spoke with Professor Sprout, the Headmistress, to see if the name of the dead wizard meant anything to her or the school. She had never heard of him before but she would speak to others and see if it had any significance. He also needed to talk to the Centaurs and he asked Hagrid to relay the request. He also thought that he needed a way to make these requests directly. It seemed a bit silly that he needed to use Hagrid as an intermediary, considering his relationship with the herd.

As he sat at the faculty table, his breakfast in front of him, thinking of all this he was unaware of the scrutiny of a first year Gryffindor who watched him intently from her place at the long table.

"What's going on, Vee?" Estelle asked from her place beside Victoire. "Is something wrong with your uncle?"

"No, nothing that I can tell, but he seems to be worried about something. He's barely touched his second plate," Vee replied.

"I dunno, Vee," Kai interjected, "he is kind of an important wizard. Wouldn't he always have something on his mind?"

"Sure, but it's very rare for him to let something put him off his meals. Not that I've ever seen, anyway," she replied.

As if sensing he was being watched, Harry looked up and over, right at the girls. He gave a tight little smile and nodded his head before his attention was diverted by a question from the Head. Vee also nodded.

"Well, that settles that. Something is wrong. I always get a big smile when he sees me."

"And you'll be able to do what about it, if there is something wrong?" Felicity asked.

That was always the question that haunted her, what could she do? At this point all she could do was shrug. A day later she got her first hint of what might need to be done. A large barn owl dropped a folded sheet of parchment onto the table in front of Vee as she was finishing her breakfast. It wasn't unusual for her to get a message, but it was out of the ordinary for it to be a large folded sheet. The seal looked to be ordinary candle wax with no mark of any kind.

While her table mates watched she cracked the wax and unfolded the sheet. As she read, her expression went from puzzled to grim to alarmed. Without a word she scrambled up from her place at the table and hurried up to where the fifth years were seated and thrust the parchment in front of Ted.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Just read it," she said in a tight voice.

With a shrug he took the sheet and began to read. While not as expressive, from his expression it was obvious to those watching it wasn't good reading. When he was done he looked at Victoire and asked,

"You're sure of this? How could the kid find this out?"

The look he got in return indicated this was not the place to discuss this. In a tight hiss she said,

"Later, but just think on it for now."

He nodded in response. Then they both shifted their gaze to the faculty table. It was an anxious day for them both as it would take until after classes were done that they could find a quiet spot and discuss the contents of the message.

"So let me ask the obvious question. Just how did James find this out?" Ted asked.

"Apparently before he became the great outdoor explorer he did quite a lot inside the house. He's found a few spots that let him listen in on what is said in the library, the living room and the kitchen. He overheard all this when those men from the Aurors came to see Uncle 'arry the other day. Teddy, what are we going to do?"

"What makes you think we have to do anything, Vee?"

"What? A dead wizard in the forest. Coming to see, Uncle 'arry? Doesn't that sound like something we need to be concerned with?" she replied emphatically.

"Well, based on what James wrote, we don't know for sure that this wizard was coming to see Harry, that's just a theory they are working on. On top of that we don't know if what the dead wizard had to say to Harry, if anything, was bad. He might have been coming to see him about school stuff, or some kind of business."

"Don't you care about what happens to Uncle 'arry, Teddy?" she asked angrily but instantly realized she had gone too far.

The look on Ted's face could have been Harry's at his most stern. He leaned in a little closer and said in a low voice,

"Now you listen to me, miss. There is no one with more reason to be concerned about Harry than me. I shouldn't have to tell you that. But running around before we know what is going on will likely cause more trouble than solve. So we don't do anything more than try and find out what is really going on. So what you do is write back to James and tell him to keep his eyes and ears open. And above all else, don't get caught," Ted concluded.

Vee took in a big breath and let it out slowly. She didn't like to admit it but she realized that Ted was likely right. Just what could a couple of kids do, and she said so. The older boy just laughed.

"Quite a bit actually, if Harry and his DA pals are any indication. But they knew what they were up against. We don't. When we do, that's a different story," he said, his face set in a serious mien.

Victoire smiled a bit and reached over to give Ted a hug. When she pulled back she said,

"Thank you, Teddy. I guess I should have thought of all that, but I just get so worried."

"You're not alone in that," he said. "Now go send our little spy that message. We don't want to miss anything."

Later that evening when she was confronted by her roommates about the message she simply said it was a family matter and she wasn't free to discuss it. Estelle and Kai were willing to accept the explanation, at least for the time being. Marjorie and Felicity weren't and pressed Victoire until she finally snapped at them to 'shut it' and jerked her bed curtains closed.

She had an unexpected opportunity to observe Harry at close range that very Saturday. The weather was unusually mild for January. There was no snow cover and the temperature hovered above freezing. Harry had invited her to take a walk into the forest with him. He thought it would be a good thing for her to meet a Centaur or two. She was very excited at the prospect but she was equally glad for the chance to spend some time in close proximity to her uncle, hoping to pick up some hint of what was going on.

"Ready, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Yes, Sir, professor," she replied with a subtle grin.

"Fine, let's be on our way then."

Uncle and niece, teacher and student walked in the crisp cold morning air. Victoire was happy to see that Harry seemed to be unperturbed and his step light.

"Um, sir? Are we visiting the Centaurs for a reason or is this just a social call?"

Harry laughed.

"I always have a reason when I visit the forest, it seems. Much that they would prefer otherwise. I don't have much time for being social these days."

They by-passed Hagrid's hut with the pledge from Harry that they'd stop in on the way back. Harry strode into the forest without hesitation. Victoire was more apprehensive, trying to peer into the gloom that still permeated the forest despite the lack of leaves on many of the trees. Harry smiled slightly as he watched her looking from side to side as they walked along the trail.

"You actually like coming in here, um, sir?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not so bad as all that. I'll admit it does get a little gloomy in here but it is full of life and it is the home of the herd, my herd," he replied.

"Isn't some of that life, well, hungry?" she asked, moving up a bit closer to her uncle.

"I'd imagine so, but nothing has tried to take a bite out of me yet, so I wouldn't worry too much. Besides, there's a Centaur hunter pacing on both sides of the trail so we're perfectly safe."

"You can tell that?"

"Yes."

Victoire squinted as she tried to detect any trace of movement beneath the trees on either side of the trail but could see nothing. After a few more minutes they came to the clearing and Vee was happy to step out into the relative brightness. Not seeing anyone waiting for them she asked,

"Are we early, Uncle, I mean, sir?"

"No, young human, you are quite punctual, as usual. Hail, Serpent King," the deep voice replied as the large male Centaur stepped into the clearing.

"Hail, Ronin. Allow me to introduce my niece, Victoire Weasley. She's the oldest daughter of Professor Weasley."

Ronin nodded, his face impassive, as usual.

"Welcome to the forest, young human."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, looking up, then her eyes focused on the Centaur's right forearm. "Oh, sir, you've been hurt."

Ronin raised his arm and looked at the long, angry looking scratch, his expression slightly embarrassed.

"It is of no importance, young human," he said, then looking at Harry. "Despite a lifetime of walking these trails, a moment's distraction and..." he moved the arm for emphasis.

"Were you attacked by an animal, sir?" Victoire asked.

"Not as such. I was lost in thought as I came to meet you. I bird broke cover and startled me. When I reared back a bit of broken branch did this. The healer will see to it when I return."

"Please, sir, if you'd allow me, I can take care of that for you," Vee offered, taking a small pouch out from under her robe.

Harry looked at his niece with a questioning glance.

"Madame Pomfrey gave this to me near the end of last term. She thought I should have it when ever I left the castle."

Harry looked back at Ronin who was regarding the young witch, his face an unreadable mask. Without a word the Centaur extended his arm, bowing slightly at the waist to allow the girl easier access. With a brief smile she went to work, first producing a small bottle and a wad of cotton. With a muttered,

"This might sting a bit," she began to dab the moistened cotton along the length of the wound. If it did sting Ronin gave no sign. After cleaning the wound she applied a thin layer of a green paste along the red line and then began to wrap a gauze bandage around the Centaur's forearm. After tying off the end she stepped back.

Ronin lifted his arm and examined the bandage. He looked down at Victoire and said,

"Most expertly done. My thanks, young human. I am sure our Healer will be most impressed."

Vee's face broke into a huge smile.

"Thank you, sir. It was my privilege."

"Yes, indeed, most excellently done," another voice said from the edge of the clearing.

Morgotta stepped further into the clearing and came to stand besides Ronin.

"Greetings, Friend Harry Potter and to you, young human."

"Victoire, this is Morgotta, the Lore Master. I believe I've spoken of her to you," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, it's very nice to meet you, Lore Master."

"As it is for me to meet you. Perhaps we should give the males a opportunity to talk. You and I shall go apart and discuss what is truly important," Morgotta said with that characteristic deadpan expression but something told Victoire that she was teasing the other adults.

So the two females left the two males to their conversation and went to the edge of the clearing. Morgotta regarded Victoire for a moment and said,

"It is your intention to pursue the healing arts, yes?"

"Yes, Lore Master."

"A noble calling, although you seem a bit young for such certainty," Morgotta suggested.

"I've known for quite a while this is what I want to do and I have some talent for it," Vee replied, her eyes darting toward where her uncle and Ronin stood.

Morgotta did not fail to notice and she likewise looked aside and then back at the girl. After a moment she nodded and said,

"We, too, have concerns. Let us speak of them."

With that Victoire drew a bit closer and the conversation was continued in lower tones. On the other side of the clearing Harry and Ronin were deep in their own discussion.

"A name is all that has been discerned?" Ronin asked.

"So far. Even Abagail Westwood has only been able to confirm that. There seems to be some anomaly concerning this individual," Harry replied.

"A mystery that resists being solved. Your former comrades may require your assistance in this?"

"I wouldn't think so, Ronin. Unless they want to dangle me as bait somewhere," Harry replied with a brief laugh. "If you don't mind me changing the subject, I was a bit surprised that you let Victoire bandage your arm. I would have thought you'd wait until your own Healer could see to it."

Ronin regarded his injured forearm and then looked at Harry.

"One should never discourage an act of kindness, Friend Harry Potter," he intoned seriously, and then looked aside briefly. "In addition, I must admit the injury was causing some discomfort and I had hopes that the young human could offer some relief. It will be some time before I will be able to seek the Healer's assistance."

Harry thought he caught just a hint of a smile as Ronin explained. Harry also took the opportunity to glance over to where Morgotta and his niece were talking quietly. He looked back at his friend, his expression inviting comment. The big Centaur returned a look that indicated ignorance.

"The Lore Master's presence was unexpected, Friend Harry Potter. I am unaware of what she might be discussing with the young one. And in regards to young ones, may I inquire what progress your offspring is making on his task?"

"Of course. As expected, his grandsire offered his enthusiastic assistance. I had to explain what his roll could be and I believe they will comply. I believe they are making progress although they are being rather secretive about it," he explained, again with a laugh.

Ronin nodded his understanding and said,

"The older members of the heard often require similar constraints. Their desire to help can result in too much being done by those who do not need the instruction."

The friends continued to discuss various matters until Morgotta and Victoire rejoined them. Harry looked at his niece with a smile and said,

"Good talk?"

"Yes, sir, very good," Vee replied with a enigmatic smile.

Harry looked to Morgotta who's expression could have hidden most of the world's state secrets.

"You are well, Friend Harry Potter?"

"Well enough, Friend Morgotta, well enough," he replied.

She nodded and then said,

"Fare thee well, Friend Harry Potter."

"Fare the well, Friend Morgotta."

"Until next time, Friend Harry Potter."

"Fare well to you, Friend Ronin."

The two humans watched as the two Centaurs faded from view done the trail, then they looked at each other.

"So, what did you think?" Harry asked.

"Not nearly so scary as I thought they'd be. And talking to Morgotta was very interesting," she replied.

Harry knew enough about the ways of the Centaurs to know not to ask about the content of the conversation. He just looked at her and then said,

"Okay, well, why don't we go see if Hagrid is home and has the tea kettle on?"

"Ooh, yes, and we can visit with the dogs," Victoire replied enthusiastically.

When they arrived at the stone hut, they were greeted just as enthusiastically by the new puppy, who resembled one only insofar as the head and paws were still a ways ahead of the rest of the body in growing. He covered the distance between them in long loping strides with Hagrid coming up behind him.

"Hey, there, ya two. I see the lad is happy to see you."

"He sure is," Vee said as she vigorously scratched behind the ears, getting happy growls in return. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

"The problem is ta many names," Hagrid said with a booming laugh. "I can't settle on one. Mebbe I should have a 'name the dog' contest."

With that they all moved into the hut for tea and biscuits and to give Norbie a dose of ear scratches. As noon approached Harry sent Vee off to lunch and took the chance to give Hagrid a brief update on the investigation.

"I don't like it, Harry. Summat doesn't feel right about all this. Goldstein's a clever lad. I'm thinkin' he has the right of it. Best be on yer guard, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I can't remember I time when I was off it, Hagrid."

Harry finished his tea and with some farewell petting for both dogs he made his way back to the little stone house on the edge of Hogsmeade and was quickly at the back door of the house at Meadow Crest. He was glad that the house blocked his view of the meadow and the devastation he had wrought there. Nibs let him in and informed him that Mistress Ginny had left the house and the children were down in the playroom.

"She's gone? I don't remember her saying anything about going out today? Did someone come by?" he asked the little house elf.

Before Nibs could answer someone else did.

"No, Harry. She's gone up to Hogwarts to watch a club match," Abagail said as she climbed the stairs from the basement. "Some girl named Kai had asked her for some help, so she decided to go up and watch."

"I don't understand. I was just up there. I could have met her and watched the match with her," he said.

"She thought that was what you'd want to do. She thought she'd be able to concentrate better if she was there alone. And she thought since you spent the morning up there in the forest, you should be home resting now."

Harry snorted and said,

"I'm thirty three, little one, not a hundred and three," he said with some annoyance.

She just stood there looking up at him with those big bottomless eyes, one eyebrow cocked and he blew out a breath and said,

"Yeah, I know, but before I do anything I'm going downstairs to see my children. So either lead the way or get out of it."

With a smirk she turned and led Harry down to the door of the playroom. When she pulled it open there was no wall of sound as he was used to. Instead he could hear the baritone voice of Angus, speaking in a particularly heavy accent. The young man's time at the Ministry had done a great deal to improve his confidence and he spoke quite freely now, but it had done little to smooth out his burr. But at the moment it was heavier than Harry could remember.

He stepped inside and saw that the three children were sitting, listening with rapt attention and as Harry listened he picked up on a storyline of clan intrigue and battle. He had to admit that the story, both in terms of content and the way it was being told sounded rather fascinating. He listened for nearly ten minutes and was rewarded with a finale that laid low the villains and rewarded the heroes, those that survived that is.

Angus was the first in the room to notice Harry standing there and when he looked up it broke the spell on the children and the noise level rose significantly. Between the 'Da' 'Daddy' and 'woof' being yelled out he had a hard time hearing Angus' greeting.

"Hullo, Professor. The bairns make a guit audience."

"If you can get their attention, which you clearly did," Harry said, first shaking hands with Angus, then lifting the children up. "I'd guess James enjoyed the adventure and battles, Albus the history lesson, and what about you, my dear," he asked little Lily, "what did you like about the story."

"I like the way he talks, Daddy," she replied with a little giggle.

Harry spent another very pleasant half hour with his children until they were all called up to lunch. Meanwhile, above the brown dormant grass of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Kai was battling it out against the opposing chasers, who were trying to intimidate the smaller girl with some very physical play. In fact, twice within the first hour she was awarded penalty shots after being fouled. She scored on the second attempt. The first went bad as she had been a little shaken up.

Now it was near the end of the second hour and her team was up by twenty. She was moving the quaffle up the pitch but was quickly bracketed by opposing fliers. Unseen, a third flier was coming up from beneath and a fourth was dashing at her from directly ahead. Of the two on her flanks, she couldn't tell if they were chasers, only that they were big. Each made several feints as if to crash into her, which had her a little rattled. Finally they both darted sideways, closing on her for both sides, when she barrel rolled up and out from between. Simultaneously, she flipped the quaffle over her head to the left, where it was snagged by a teammate.

With four opponents focused on her, her fellow chaser had a clear run toward the goals. The sound of the two that had been ready to squash her colliding with each other was muffled by the roar of the crowd below, but Kai wasn't taking any chances and she dove nearly straight down to get out of the way. The match continued until the very end of the allotted three hours with Kai's team victorious by forty points.

After a short celebration on the grass, the weary girl made her way towards the exit and found Ginny and her roommates waiting for her. Standing to one side was the tall lanky figure of Ted Lupin. She got a number of congratulatory comments from her friends and a big hug from the not much taller than she redhead.

"A very well flown match, Kai," Ginny said. "That escape with the barrel roll was particularly well done."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. They really seemed to be out to get me today."

"Well, in many ways, Quidditch can be about intimidation as much as skill. Your size puts you at a disadvantage there, but you showed them how you can make it work for you."

"You better make friends with the beaters on whatever team you play on," Ted Lupin said from his spot behind the girls. "Otherwise they're going to take a run at you every time you take to the air."

Victoire turned to look at him and said with a scowl,

"Stop trying to scare her, Teddy."

"I'm not trying to scare her, Vee. Kai could be the best chaser Gryffindor has had since Ginny but it'll be hard to score points if she spends most of the time in the hospital wing. It's either have the beaters watching her back or get Harry, sorry, I mean Professor Potter to teach her some maneuvers," Ted said seriously.

Ginny put a protective arm around the small girl and said,

"Don't you worry, Kai. We'll make sure you stay out of the hospital wing," she said with a smile. "As much as possible at least."

Kai's eyes popped wide and all the others started to laugh, accept Ted, who shook his head and started making his way back to the castle. Victoire hurried up to walk at his side and said,

"That wasn't very nice, Ted. I'm sure Kai is going to be worried about getting hurt now."

"Good. That's a healthy attitude to have. It'll help her develop a third eye and a sixth sense. She'll likely never weigh more than half what some of the bigger fliers do and a well aimed bludger will pick her clean off her broom," Ted said.

Victoire got a strange and somewhat disturbing idea and she looked at Ted with narrowed eyes.

"You sound like you're really worried about her. Do you like Kai?"

Ted gave a noncommittal shrug and said,

"She's a nice enough kid, I suppose, but like I said, she could really be a great chaser and we are a little weak there. Even with yours truly as the new number three man," he finished, flashing her a quick grin.

Vee smiled back but she wasn't sure if that was the answer she was looking for, but for now it would have to do. It was still a while before dinner would be served but the girls all had work to do so they said their farewells to Ginny and then went to their room to gather up their books and parchment and made for the library.

When Ginny arrived home she found Harry in the library, asleep in his favorite chair, a small blanket draped over his lap. She crept up so as not to disturb him and placed a light kiss on his forehead. As she stood up he breath caught in her throat as she caught site of a small patch of graying hair just over his right ear.

"Why hadn't I noticed that before?" she muttered to herself.

She gently smoothed out the blanket and left the library and made her way to the kitchen where she fixed herself a cup of tea.

"I thought I felt you up here," Abagail said as she entered from the mud room.

"Hello there, darling. Have the children been behaving?"

"No better or worse the usual," she replied with a smile. "Angus has been telling them stories so that's kept the mayhem to a minimum. Harry was a little annoyed when he came home and found you gone, and why. The fact that you were absolutely right about his need for a rest didn't matter much."

"I saw. Was the blanket your doing?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He wasn't in that chair ten minutes after we had lunch before he dozed off. He's not getting enough sleep."

"And the sleep he does get isn't very restful. Hardly a night goes by when he's home that he doesn't wake me up at least once with his tossing and turning, or mumbling in his sleep. Or both," Ginny said.

"His trying to do too much," Abagail said as she poured a cuppa for herself and sat with Ginny at the small kitchen table.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and replied,

"Yes and no. I think if it was just the day to day things, it wouldn't be so bad. It's all the things going on underneath the surface that is wearing him down. At least that's what I think."

The two women sipped at their tea, looking thoughtfully at each other. Abagail was the first to speak.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I've been giving that some thought. How would you feel about a little conspiracy?" Ginny asked.

Abagail smiled in response, a smile that held little humour.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next several weeks, information did make it's way from the continent to the Ministry and then to Harry. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that informative. Gerhardt Falkstein was indeed a member of the German magical community. He was a respectable wizard of moderate means with no known connections to any activity, legitimate or otherwise, that would explain his need to come to Great Britain, let alone try to make contact with Harry, or anyone else at Hogwarts. So the mystery only deepened.

For the time being, Harry concentrated on the day to day routine of being a Hogwarts Professor along with the longer term issues of being the Deputy Head. The two overlapped when one evening he was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table going over the list of potential first years for the next term. He sensed someone's approach and looked up just as a diminutive figure came to a halt in front of him.

"Yes, Miss Chao, is there something I can do for you?"

Kai looked into those striking green eyes and blinked and then said,

"Um, Sir, Professor Potter, I was wondering if you had a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, Miss Chao, that's why I'm here," he said, gesturing for her to take a seat across from him.

When she was settled he continued,

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"This is a question about Quidditch," she began, "I hope that's alright?"

"Of course, it happens to be one of my favorite things to talk about."

"Well, sir, it's just that people are starting to expect a lot from me because it seems that I have a talent for flying. And please don't misunderstand, I love flying on a broom and playing Quidditch but with my being so small, the other team always seems to want to try and rough me up. It's getting kind of scary out there," she said.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter was talking to me about that after the match she came up to watch. I understand Mr. Lupin had something to say about it as well."

Kai grimaced and nodded.

"Yes, sir. He suggested either I make sure the beaters watch my back or get you to teach me some tricky maneuvers. Vee told me later that he was really concerned about me but it was still kind of unsettling to hear."

Harry leaned forward as he rested his forearms on the table in front of him. He looked at the youngster across from him and took notice of the dark eyes and how they radiated her concern. He thought about Abagail for a moment. Whereas her eyes tended to pull you in, with this girl the tendency was to push outward, communicating whatever it was she was feeling.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Miss Chao, your fears are not unfounded. Quidditch can be a very physical game, both in terms of the amount of effort required as well as the likelihood of sustaining various injuries. If you are unprepared to deal with that, I'd have to suggest you stop playing. If, however, you want to continue to play, and from what I hear you'll likely end up on the house team, and soon, you'll need to work at toughening yourself up, both mentally and physically."

Harry began to explain some ideas he thought might help the girl. He especially emphasized the need to attend the Quidditch camp where she could receive some specialized instruction.

"And if I think you're up to it, I'll see what I can show you about evading unwanted attention. I tended to come up on the short end of it when it came to size."

"Does that mean you'll show me how to do the Potter bootleg?" she asked with some excitement. "Vee told me about that."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that, Miss Chao. That move requires some very advanced flying skills and a certain mental ability. I won't say no, but we'll have to see about what you can handle."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'd appreciate anything you could show me. I'd really like to take advantage of my ability, but not at the cost of repeated injuries," she said with a nervous smile.

"Wisdom, indeed, Miss Chao."

"Um, sir, do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Please do," Harry replied.

"Why are you out here, Professor. You have an office, right? None of the other Professors sit out here."

Harry smiled and leaned back a bit.

"It's a hold over from when I was first here on sabbatical from my job at the Ministry. I didn't have an office then and there was all this room. It also made it easier for my students to come see me. Going to a Professor's office can be a bit intimidating, even if it is just to ask for some help. It got to be a habit."

"Oh, I see, well, thank you. And thank you for all the Quidditch advice."

"My pleasure, Miss Chao. Do you have a match coming up soon?"

"No, sir. The chaser I was filling in for is able to fly again, so I'll have a chance to try some of what you suggested in practice. That should help," she replied.

"Let me know how it goes. I'm sure Mrs. Potter will be interested as well."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

With that the girl got up and walked away as Harry went back to his paper work. Kai was deep in thought as she made her way back to the tower and her room. When she walked into the common room she saw Vee and Estelle sitting off to one side of the hearth.

"Hey, Kai, how'd the talk go?" Vee called out.

She smiled a bit as she approached her friends.

"Pretty well. He kind of backed up what Ted Lupin said, although not quite so bluntly. He gave me some ideas to try and he was very encouraging about Quidditch camp and his willingness to show me some things. I even asked him about the Potter bootleg and he didn't say no."

"You want him to try and teach you his most famous move?" Vee asked. "Wow, but just because he didn't say no, doesn't mean you'll be able to do it. From what my father has said, Uncle 'arry has a special talent that makes it work."

"I think he said that in a way, but it was nice of him to even consider it," she said with a grin. "I even asked him why he was out at that table the way he was."

"Don't spend too much time trying to figure him out, Kai," Vee said with a laugh. "There's so much going on under the surface, I doubt even he can keep up with it."

The following morning Victoire had a chance to discuss their favorite topic with Ted.

"Still nothing?" Ted asked.

"No, James' last message said the Ministry hadn't found out anything more. They know who the wizard was and where he was from but that's all. Nothing that would tell them why he wound up dead in the forest," Vee said.

"And we can't ask Abs anything because she'd likely tell Harry we were poking around. I don't suppose we know anyone else who's a psychic, do we?" Ted asked, half seriously.

"Well, there's Aunt Lavender, but I don't think she'd be willing to help."

"Probably not, but let's not count her out completely. I took some divination with Professor Firenze but I didn't get the idea the stars could be that specific. I guess we just wait," he said.

"Do we have time to wait?" Vee asked.

Ted shrugged and said,

"Who knows, since we don't know what we're facing."

By the greatest of coincidences or perhaps by magic, as Victoire and her roommates were heading back to the tower after lunch, she spotted Lavender being let in the front door by Stan Shunpike.

"Aunt Lavender!" she called out as she hurried forward.

"Hello there, love. How wonderful to see you," Lavender said as she opened her arms to receive a hug.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, I've come to speak to Professor Firenze. A few things to discuss," Lavender said.

"Aunt Lavender, do you have a moment? I need to ask you a question," Vee said, deciding to take a chance.

"Certainly, dear. Let's just step down the hall a bit," the older witch said, her gait suggesting only a bit of the difficulty walking used to bring. "Now, what can I tell you?"

"Is it possible to tell specific things about someone, I mean in telling their future?"

"Oh, my, well it can happen, my dear, but only very rarely. And it also depends on what you mean by specific. Why do you ask?" Lavender inquired, looking very seriously at Vee.

Victoire looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um, well, it has to do with Uncle 'arry. We, I mean I, am very worried about him, with what happened at Christmas and I just thought if we could get a look at what might be coming, we, I could help him."

Lavender fixed her 'niece' with a stern glare that caused Vee to take a step back. But then it softened a bit as she reached forward and placed both hands on the younger witch's shoulders.

"Now listen to me, dear. Whatever may or may not be going on concerning Harry is not for you to involve yourself with. You have more than enough to worry about with your studies and the extra work you've taken on. Leave these things for Harry and his colleagues to deal with."

"But, Aunt Lavender..."

"But me no buts, my girl. The things your uncle gets himself tangled in are not for youngsters to meddle with. Let it lie."

Victoire seemed to shrink in on herself a bit and Lavender's expression softened further. She pulled the

girl to her in another hug and said softly in her ear,

"You are a smart, brave, and above all else, very caring young lady. I know how much you love your uncle. So many do, in their own ways. But don't let that push you into doing something that you'll come to regret."

Lavender then pushed Vee back to arms length and with another fixed gaze said,

"You have classes this afternoon? Yes. Alright, then off you go."

Lavender watched as Victoire walked back towards her friends and then she continued on her way to Firenze's unique classroom. She knocked on the door and heard,

"Yes?"

"Lavender Brown, Professor."

The door swung open and the stern face of a Centaur regarded her. She looked up into that face and said,

"There are some things we need to discuss, Professor."

Firenze nodded and stood back to allow her entry.

"We have some complications," Lavender said over her shoulder.

"Yes, I have seen hints of such, Lavender Brown."

Anything else said was cut off as the door closed. One of those complications was getting a thorough dressing down by his mother as he stood in the appropriately named mud room. James stood there stoically enduring his mum's dissertation on his shortcomings as his thoroughly muddied clothing was peeled off and tossed in a basket.

"What in the world were you thinking, James? That meadow is a quagmire. No one knows how deep the mud goes. You could have been swallowed up," Ginny railed.

"Not a chance, Mum. I was wearing my mud shoes."

"Your what?"

"Mud shoes. They're like snow shoes, only you use 'em for mud. Made 'em myself," he said proudly.

"Oh, really. And where are these marvelous shoes?" she asked.

"Um, well, they kind of got stuck there near the end. I had to untie them. That's how this happened," he said, indicating the mud.

"And may I ask just what it was that you were doing walking around in the mud with your mud shoes?"

"I was looking for tracks of the gardeners. They've been out there every night taking care of the fallen trees. I figured they must have left at least a few tracks in the mud."

About this the boy was correct, at least as far as the nocturnal gardeners working was concerned. Since the second night after the 'Boxing Day Incident' fallen trees were disappearing from the woods around the meadow and neat stacks of cord word were appearing on the back side of the property. No one heard the sound of chopping or cutting but the trees were being turned into a significant amount of firewood. Some was even finding it's way to the Burrow and Shell Cottage. James was on fire with curiosity about just who was doing the work.

"Sweetheart, I realize you want to find out who, or what, is doing the work. We all do. But that field is still far too dangerous for you to be traipsing around out there, especially by yourself. Now promise me, no more exploring until we are sure the ground is dried out."

James let out a long sigh and said,

"Alright, Mum. Besides, whoever they are they must be flying. I haven't seen a single track."

"Thank you. Now, wrap yourself in this towel and go take a bath. A good one."

"Yes, Mum," James said, wrapping the towel around his waist like a sarong, although he would be the palest Polynesian ever seen.

As Dinkle, who had been patiently watching, picked up the basket full of mud caked garments. Ginny sighed to herself and said absently,

"Dinkle, whatever you do, don't have children."

The little elf watched her retreating back with those big liquid eyes, shook his head and then carried his load down to the laundry room to begin the overnight soak. As he piled the clothes in the water filled tub he considered the three Potter children to be something of a lark when compared to an entire house full of Hogwarts students. But it was not his place to say.

Another of the larks was sitting on his bed reading a book when his older brother, freshly scrubbed with still damp hair, walked into the room and flopped onto the bed.

"Still nothing?" Albus asked.

"Nothing. Not a sign of anyone or anything. It makes no sense, Al. Some of those trees were really big. But there's no sign of them being moved or dragged or cut. No sawdust or chips or even broken branches or twigs. And not a single track. How is that possible?"

"Don't know, James. I guess it must be magic," Albus said with a straight face.

James looked at his brother in exasperation, the kind only a boy of nine could manage and then said,

"Of course it's magic, you ninny, but what kind and by who? That's what I want to know."

"What about staying up all night and keeping watch out the window?" Albus asked.

"I tried that. Twice. And both times, Gran Lily showed up and told me to get to bed."

"Maybe you should have asked her to look."

"I tried that, too. She said some things were better left a mystery. How do you like that? Can you imagine if Da decided to leave things a mystery?" James said in disgust.

"He'd probably be in better shape," Albus said, looking at his brother over the top of his book.

"Maybe," James admitted. "Do you think he's ever going to get better?"

"Not the way Vee and Rose go on about auras and stuff," Albus said thoughtfully. "But if they just left him alone he'd have less aggravation."

James looked away from his brother, his expression a little guilty. When he first discovered the places where he could overhear what was being said, he had been so excited. Now it was a chore, an unpleasant task with serious implications. And he couldn't tell anyone outside their little conspiracy.

After a few more minutes with his brother, James rolled off the bed and went down the hall to his own room. He stood staring out the window into the fading winter light. The muddy field was still there and a few downed trees remained to be cleared. As he watched for what he knew he wouldn't see he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Hi, Gran."

"Hello, dear. Still looking for the gardeners?" Lily asked.

"Not really," he said.

"What are you looking for, then?"

James turned away from the window and looked at the very substantial looking image of Lily Potter. One raised eyebrow indicated she was waiting for an answer.

"I guess I want someone to tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"What are you doing, dear?"

James looked around the room and then back at his grandmother.

"I'm spying on Da."

"Ah, that," she said, nodding and then gesturing for her grandson to sit on his bed while she 'sat' in the one chair in the room.

"What, you know?" he asked.

"Of course I do, dear. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I imagine the big question is, why are you doing it?"

"Something bad is going on, Gran. A dead wizard in the forest, Da tearing up the meadow. But nobody knows what it all means. We can't help him if we don't know. So I've been listening when the Aurors come to talk to him," he concluded.

Lily nodded once more, her lips pursed. Then she smiled a bit.

"James, it's wonderful that you want to help your father. But you need to ask yourself just what do you think you or any of the others, can do. Yes, your father is dealing with some very serious issues right now, but do you think having one of the children hurt or worse will make it any easier on him?"

"No."

"The best thing you can do for him is not to give him any more trouble than he already has. Alright?"

"Yes, Gran," James said, a bit crestfallen.

As Lily stood and turned toward the door she said,

"And one other thing to consider, James. Whether you see me or not, I'll be watching, as always."

After his grandmother left the room, James flopped back on the bed, his arms outstretched. He stared at the ceiling wondering how he was going to tell Victoire and Ted that his cover had been blown.

As it turned out Victoire was having some issues of her own in that respect. The day after her encounter with Lavender she received a message that Harry wanted to talk with her and would she stop by his office after classes were done for the day. As hard as she tried she couldn't imagine any scenario where this was going to be a good thing. At the appointed hour she stood in front of his office door and then knocked.

"Enter," came Harry's voice from the other side.

She pushed the door open and stepped into the small office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, please close the door and sit down," Harry said.

When Victoire sat down, Harry looked at her across the desk and said,

"Since we have some privacy here we can drop the sir and professor. So, Miss Vee, just what is it you're up to?"

"What do you mean, Uncle 'arry."

"What I mean is why are you asking Lavender about peeking into my future?" he asked, his expression bland.

Victoire looked scandalized. Her eyes were wide and her expression reminded Harry of her mother more than a little.

"She told you that? Why would she do that?"

"Yes, she told me and why do you think? Look, Vee, if you have any plans of trying to involve yourself in whatever is going on, you better forget them. This is not something for first year, or fifth year, witches and wizards to stick their noses into."

"How can you say that, Uncle 'arry? You don't even know what's really going on. How can you know that there isn't something we could do to help? Look at all you managed to do right from your first year and then all that brilliant DA stuff," she said excitedly from the edge of her chair.

"Yes, and look at how many people died and how many of those of us living have memories we wish we could forget. Perhaps I need to rephrase this. You and Ted, and anyone else you've enlisted to help you, are expressly forbidden from taking any action, no matter how simple or well intentioned, that has any bearing on the situation currently under investigation."

"But, Uncle 'arry, why won't you let us help? What about all that business about family and sacrifices?" she pleaded.

Harry leaned forward with his elbows on the desk. He pointed a finger at his niece and in a tone of voice that told the girl she had pushed too far, he said,

"If you won't listen to your Uncle, perhaps you'll listen to the Deputy Headmaster. You will concern yourself with your studies and with your work with Madame Pomfrey. If I catch so much as a hint of you or Ted poking your noses where they don't belong, I'll send you both home. Am I making myself clear?"

A much deflated Victoire said,

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. You can go now."

Victoire slid off the chair and turned toward the door. Harry said,

"Vee, you know I'm doing this out of love, don't you?"

She paused as she reached for the door handle and said over her shoulder,

"Yes, Uncle 'arry, so am I."

When the door closed and Harry was alone he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He wondered if his actions as a student had caused the adults around him this much anxiety. Of course, some of them were counting on it. Their discussion also brought the question of what Lavender was doing here back to mind. He knew that she had visited Firenze several times each term over the last couple of years but she didn't offer any details.

He also knew better than to ask Firenze. Technically he was the Centaur's superior and he could insist on an explanation but he knew enough about Centaurs to know that would accomplish nothing of any value. And quite likely ruin their friendship. It was also apparent that whatever Vee and Ted were up to involved at least one individual from home. Vee's morning mail delivery was from a mix of owls. Usually it was a smaller one he recognized from his own owlry and on at least one occasion his own barn owl that dropped a rather large sheet.

So, conspiracies at home, and possibly abroad. And to think he left the Ministry in the hopes that life would be simpler. With that thought he opened his eyes and went back to the list of potential first years, ticking off another candidate for assistance. Meanwhile, Vee was having a low and very difficult discussion with Ted.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? None of the adults are going to keep secrets from Harry. Not ours at any rate. If you felt you had to ask Lavender something you should have made it general."

"Don't you use that tone on me, Teddy. And mind your language. We have to find out what's going on and that means taking a few chances."

"Well, you can forget about finding anything out now. Harry will have everyone on their guard as far as the kids are concerned," Ted responded with obvious frustration.

"Please, Ted, don't be angry with me. We need to stick together if we're going to help Uncle 'arry."

"Are you daft, Vee? Harry threatened us both with expulsion if either of us steps out of line. I have five years invested and if you think I'm risking my shot at becoming an Auror by getting tossed out of here, think again. I suggest you walk the straight and narrow path until the end of term," Ted said as he turned to head for his room.

"You know, Teddy, where Harry was concerned I thought you'd be more concerned, and a bit braver."

With the last words, Ted spun on his heel and glared back at Victoire.

"Would you care to repeat that last bit?"

The last of Vee's resolve crumbled and tears began to well up. She took a few stumbling steps forward and took hold of Ted's arm.

"Please, Ted, I'm so frightened. I don't know what to do."

Then she put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Fortunately the common room was nearly empty this close to dinner but a few faces did turn in their direction. Ted assumed a knowing expression and said,

"First year nerves," while he patted her back.

When the others turned back to their own tasks, Ted pried Vee away from him and walked her to the furthest point in the room from any of the others. In a low voice he said,

"What are you going on about? Isn't all this a bit much for something we know next to nothing about? This isn't some girl's trick is it. Get all teary eyed to put me off?"

"Oh, Teddy, how could you think such a thing," she replied, the tears flowing more heavily.

"Then what is all this about?"

It took a couple of sniffles and the use of his handkerchief to get her settled down and then she said,

"Do you remember late last Spring when I was sick for those few days?"

"Yeah, your Mum was in a state because you had that high fever but it only lasted for less than a day. What about it?" he asked.

"When the fever was bad, I was asleep because they gave me something. I think that strange American lady made it. Anyway, I had a dream. A nightmare really," she said with a sniff. "It's kind of hard to remember it. It sort of jumps around but it was about Uncle 'arry. He was in a forest, then in a castle, or maybe it was underground somehow, but there was lots of fighting, spells all over the place. He might have even been the dragon for some of it. Then there was a huge explosion and the last thing I can recall is seeing Uncle 'arry, laying on the ground, his clothes all burnt and torn. It's so horrible just to remember it, Teddy," she said, holding on to him again, her slender frame shuddering.

Ted put his arms around her shoulders and tried to calm her down. He finally managed to push her down into a chair and he knelt by the side of it and said,

"Isn't it possible that it was just a fever dream and doesn't mean anything at all?"

"Yes, I though so at first, but with the things that have happened recently I'm thinking it's more than that."

"Alright, but if it is something really serious, just what do you think you can do about it?" Ted asked.

"You know that Uncle 'arry hasn't been all that well these last years. His strength changes as the year goes on. What if all this happens at a time when he's not his strongest? What chance does he have of surviving?"

Ted looked at Vee and saw the teary eyes and the quivering lip and thought whoever caught her fancy was in for a tough go of it. He'd never be able to say 'no'.

"Alright, look. If our fella's health is your biggest worry, fine. Keep up with your studies. Maybe that Mrs. Dubois or whatever her name is can teach you some things. Abagail might be able to help there. Maybe if there's something that she can whip up we can get the house elves to slip it in his food, I don't know. But whatever you do, don't go nosing around trying to find out what's going to happen. Leave it be for now. Alright? Who knows, maybe we'll come across something that'll help. Don't forget, it took Harry seven years to bring ol' Voldemort down. Try and be patient."

"Okay, Teddy. Maybe your right. And thank you," she said, managing to smile around the tears.

Then she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and then hug him around the shoulders. As she held him tightly like that he thought to himself,

"Yeah, the poor bugger won't stand a chance."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few weeks were quiet ones for all. James had an anxious few days after he sent his message off to Victoire informing her and Ted that his activities had been uncovered by his grandmother, who to her credit had not informed his parents, but had essentially shut down his eavesdropping. He had even tested her once by making his way into Abagail's studio, where with his ear pressed to a spot on the hardwood floor, he could hear what was said in Harry's library.

He had no sooner set foot in the room when a cough from behind alerted him to Gran Lily's presence. He just put his hands in his pockets, made as if to be looking around the room and then turned on his heel to leave the suite of rooms. He was somewhat relieved when he got the return message and found out that Victoire had likewise tipped their hand, if in a somewhat more embarrassing manner and that they had to lay low until some alternative could be developed. When he shared the information with his younger brother, Albus looked up from the small pocket recorder, a present from his grandfather, that he was dismantling and said,

"What did you expect?" and went back to his work.

In fact, the only activity out of the norm for the Potter household was the planning for the upcoming wedding of Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones. Shortly after Harry had made the offer to Anthony the couple had paid a visit to Meadow Crest on a Saturday evening at the invitation of Ginny for 'a little get together'. During the course of the evening, Fleur and Bill, Eleanor and Charlie, and Audrey and Percy just happened to stop by, purely by coincidence of course.

So, when the topic of where the upcoming wedding was going to take place arose in conversation, Ginny's comment, 'we'll have it here', was met with near universal acclaim. The only objection came from the soon to be bride, who didn't want to be a bother, but that was quickly overcome by the sheer volume of assurances that it would be nothing of the sort.

When it came time for tea and snacks, Susan had wandered over to the window and was looking out into the darkness. She was idly trying to make sense of the jumbled shadows out by the meadow when a soft voice asked,

"You are steel troubled, yes?"

Susan turned to look into that flawless face framed in white blonde hair and smiled a bit,

"A little bit, Fleur. It's such a lovely gesture by Harry and Ginny and it should be such a wonderful time, but I was just thinking about all those in my family who won't be there."

Fleur smiled a bit and sail,

"Yes, 'arry 'as told me of your situation. You 'ave suffered much loss. Eet might 'elp to theenk about what you 'ave gained, 'owever."

Susan regarded Fleur for a moment and then looked over at the small knot of people by the sideboard. She nodded and then looked back at Fleur.

"You might be right. Let me ask you something. Do you ever find it a little overwhelming, I mean everyone and all they seem to be doing?"

Fleur cocked one of her finely crafted eyebrows and said,

"My dear, Susan. Eet ees they that are overwhelmed by me."

Susan's eyes popped a bit and then she began to giggle and then laugh, with Fleur adding a bit of throaty chuckle. After she stopped Susan asked,

"How's he doing? Harry I mean. Word was he wasn't doing so well over the holiday."

"Yes, 'e 'ad a bit of a problem and 'ad to get much rest. Eet seems that 'is unique nature may be more than one body can 'andle. We do what we can but..." the blonde beauty finished with a shrug. "My oldest daughter ees quite convinced she must become a 'ealer so she can look after 'im."

The two witches turned to regard the subject of their conversation, watching as he listened to Bill and Charlie discuss something. If he knew he was being watched, he gave no sign. By the time the evening was over, the plans had been set as to place and date of the wedding and with pledges of help with the more bothersome details the visitors all went on their way.

Later that night as Ginny and Harry lay in bed, she looked over at her husband and said,

"Despite the protests, I think she was very moved, Harry."

"She deserves it. I still feel bad when I think of what Nev and Hannah went through. Even now the repercussions of what Riddle did haunt us. I'm just doing what I can."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and brought her head to rest on his chest so he could lean his head on hers. She knew how much he liked the smell of her hair. As she lay there listening to his steady heartbeat she wondered about the tortured soul that lay just beneath and whether or not it would ever know any peace.

As winter gave way to spring, things began to happen. The meadow that lent Meadow Crest it's name began to take shape once more. Over a period of successive nights the heaved and muddy ground was leveled and graded. Then it was seeded and covered with straw to keep the mild spring rains from ruining the work. The last of the downed trees were long since removed and those that remained had begun to bud.

The kids had remained under control, at least as far as any overt spying was concerned. By virtue of their continued experiments, Rose was able to keep track of Harry's aura but dared not send any messages to Vee, for fear of discovery. The adult conspiracy, as proposed by Ginny, was in full swing however. Mrs. Dubonais-Henderson, working in concert with the apothecary in Diagon Alley, along with Professor Slughorn, was attempting to develop some concoction that would help strengthen Harry's system while at the same time investigate the voodoo witch's concerns that Harry was somehow out of balance.

On the more practical side, Harry found himself unable to do the least strenuous task without someone popping up from seemingly nowhere to offer a hand or simply nudge him aside to take over. In fact, he found himself making more frequent trips into the forest simply to have something to do. When it came time for him to take his annual trip to Beauxbaton, he found he was to be accompanied on the train trip by a seventh year wizard from Gryffindor, a muggle born. It had been decided that a senior member of the Hogwarts faculty shouldn't have to go it alone, fetching and carrying for himself. Harry didn't make a fuss about it, as part of the decision he had made not to object to what people were trying to do for him as he tried to sort himself out, as he thought of it. However, by the time he got back to Hogwarts he had to make a conscious effort not to give the unoffensive young man a swift kick in the bum, simply because he was a constant reminder of everything that was going on.

It was nearly the end of March when Anthony Goldstein appeared at the front door to Hogwarts and requested to see Harry. He was shown up to Harry's office and in short order they were sitting across from one another.

"It's looking like it's as bad as I thought, Harry. In the last three years, nearly a dozen prominent members of the European magical community have died under suspicious circumstances. There's also been a number of deaths and disappearances amongst the less well known. Sound familiar?" Anthony asked.

"Frighteningly. You're not suggesting..." Harry began.

"No, not old snake face, but someone or multiple someones with similar ideas. And Harry, so you know, this is me talking. There's nothing official from the Ministry or the other entities on the continent."

"That's alright, Anthony. I trust your instincts. What makes you think it's all tied together?" Harry asked.

"Similar oddities I guess you'd say. At least four of the dead had considerable fortunes without clear inheritors. Shortly after each one died someone showed up with ironclad proof they were the rightful heirs. Others were upper level bureaucrats. After their deaths their replacements began moving their departments in directions that could best be described as provocative as far as muggles are concerned. And the muggles are starting to notice. Not in the main, not yet, but weird stories are starting to show up in those tabloid type publications."

Harry's expression flowed from interested to concerned to perplexed.

"What in the name of Merlin do they think they're doing? Deliberately drawing attention to magical folk? What are they playing at?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but it's not playing, Harry. I think it's deadly serious. From what I can see, it's organized and sinister. And there's one more thing, Harry. I'm picking up hints that part of their focus is you. And there's nothing good about it."

Harry nodded. That would align with what Mr. Evil had suggested about him being the focus of a lot of malicious intent. He could understand a lot of people not being happy with him, especially in certain parts of the continent, but what would prompt them to purposely draw outside attention?

"Anthony, do me a favor. Keep this to yourself. I'm having enough trouble as it is. If this gets to be general knowledge, my family will have me locked away in my basement for my own good."

"I understand, Harry. I'll keep working on it and keep you informed, but just you, as long as I can. But if they keep going the way they are, it won't be all that long before it becomes impossible to hide."

Harry simply nodded. Neither mentioned the upcoming wedding and Anthony was soon on his way back to the Ministry. Harry sat back in his chair. Considering that part of the world in question, he could think of at least three separate groups that might have it in for him. Any survivors of the smuggling operation, remnants of the holdouts at Durmstrang, or the three former board members of the Black Sea school sprang to mind. Some, or all, could have come together with him as a target.

But the rest of it just didn't make any sense. To do things that would attract the attention of muggles was a lot like committing slow suicide. All it would take was a few Rev. Armbrusters to start stirring things up and it could turn into a modern day witch hunt. Harry thought it might not be a bad idea to get in touch with Professor Dumbledore.

When he returned home that evening he retired to the library and his chair. It took all his experience to get himself relaxed to the point where he could slowly slip into that state of not quite sleeping. The gray mist swirled and he called out,

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you there, sir?"

"Harry, is that you, dear boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"One moment," Dumbledore said.

Out of the swirling mists the tall robed figure of Harry's mentor strode forward, his face set in a mild expression.

"Harry, it's been some time since we last talked. Is there something I can help you with?"

Despite the seriousness of what was to come, Harry had to smile inwardly. Dumbledore seemed almost eager for some mystery with which to help.

"Yes, sir. As a matter of fact there is. Some old troubles come anew, I'm afraid."

Harry began to explain what had been occurring, to include his encounter with the essence of evil, or so it claimed. He ended with the information that Anthony had provided. By the time Harry was finished, Dumbledore's expression was grave.

"Most distressing, dear boy, most distressing. I had feared the coming of unwanted attention, as you know, but for it to be self imposed is something I never imagined. For the moment, I cannot fathom what the motivation could be, but I will think on it. Perhaps Merlin may be able to offer some insights. He has many generations of experience in the murkier aspects of human nature, both magical and mundane. Perhaps he might be able to discern the underlying plan."

"I hope so, sir. We have one dead wizard in the forest and now a dozen or more on the continent. At this rate it won't be all that long before they, whoever they are, pass Tom Riddle. I'm pretty sure I don't want to go there again."

"None of us do, dear boy, I assure you. I will send word when I think I have information for you."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," Harry said.

"Not at all, dear boy. We must all do what we can," the wizard's spirit said and then turned back into the mists, but before he faded from view he called back over his shoulder. "Linger a moment, Harry."

Harry did so and soon an all too familiar face appeared. His in fact, minus the green eyes and lightening scar.

"Hello, Dad. It's terrific to see you."

"For me as well, Harry. I understand you've been having some health issues again. It's been causing your mother some significant anxiety. If she could sleep, she wouldn't be," James said with a bit of a grin.

It seemed James was every bit the rogue in death as he was in life. But then his expression turned serious once more.

"Harry, you may remember that I once warned you that you needed to be ready for some serious trouble."

"Yes, Dad, I remember. Is this it?"

"It's a start, yes, son. You need to be careful and stay alert. I realize that right now you have a lot of distractions. Particularly concerning those close to you. Don't allow yourself to get caught up in all of that. If they want to do things for you or keep an eye on you, let them. There will be others watching you that won't be so caring and you'll need to focus on them. I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Trust your instincts and be ready to act when you feel it's right. Your mother and I are in no hurry to have you join us, son."

Harry regarded those serious dark eyes that looked a lot older than the face surrounding them. He nodded and said,

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that sentiment. I'll watch myself."

James nodded and then turned and walked back into the mists. Harry sighed and then let himself drift back up to awareness. He got up and walked to the kitchen where he found a cup of hot tea waiting for him. Nibs looked over from where he was putting away the last of the dinner dishes. His expression was serious and a little sad.

"Thank you, Nibs."

"Master Harry is most welcome," the little elf replied, "and worry not, the house will be secure."

Harry smiled a bit and nodded as he carried his cup back to the library. Then he spoke a silent curse for all those fools, himself included, who thought the little beings were only good for slavish menial labor. Hermione was a true visionary.

While Harry tried to puzzle out what was going on a thousand miles away, James was working on matters closer to home. In addition to his now suspended spying he had been laboring on the bow and arrows with which Ronin had tasked him. With guidance from his grandfather, but all his own labor, he had crafted a bow that didn't satisfy him. It did work, sending a store bought arrow a fair distance, but it had some issues with symmetry and the gluing of the laminates was a little sloppy. He made a second and it came out much more to his liking.

Then they moved on to the arrows. For so seemingly simple an object, they turned out to be the trickier to accomplish. While the arrowheads had been supplied, finding material for the shafts and fletching proved more problematic. James had hoped that with all the downed trees on the property he would find all kinds of small branches but the gardeners were incredibly meticulous cleaning up the debris. It took days and days of scrounging and some very awkward hovering on a broom, cutting live branches from the higher reaches of some still standing trees.

The feathers took some help from Victoire who enlisted the aid of the house elf that looked after the Hogwarts owlry. With glue and thread he got them attached to the shafts in a fair imitation of the arrows on display in Harry's library, but James still wasn't happy with them. So when the first Saturday in April arrived and James accompanied Harry to the forest to meet Ronin he was mildly anxious. He felt cautiously optimistic that the bow would pass muster but he had far less confidence in the arrows.

"Nervous?" Harry asked as they entered the small clearing.

"Yes, Da, I am."

"Good, you're far too young to be cocky," Harry said, looking down at this son with a straight face, before breaking into a grin.

"Da," James said plaintively.

Harry winked at the boy and then turned toward the trail and in a moment Ronin walked into the clearing.

"Hail, Serpent King. Well met, young human."

"Friend Ronin, hail and good morning," Harry replied.

"Hello, sir," James responded.

Ronin came to stand in front of James and held out his hand. With a swallow, James offered up the bow for inspection. The big Centaur turned it over in his hands, then held it up for closer inspection. He gave it a tentative draw and then handed it back. Then he took the offered quiver of arrows and inspected each in turn. The quiver was then returned to the boy.

"Friend Harry Potter, what is to follow is between student and teacher, as I am sure you understand. The young human will be returned to Friend Hagrid's hut before night fall."

Harry nodded and then turned to his son.

"You're a lucky fellow, James. Listen and learn."

"Yes, Da," James replied, his eyes wide.

Harry shook hands in farewell with Ronin and with a small wave to his son walked back to Hagrid's. As he walked out of the trees he was surprised by a loud bark and high pitched yell.

"Uncle 'arry!"

The figure of a tallish first year waved at him from the small meadow beyond the stone hut. A tall rangy dog was frisky about, waiting for her to toss a ball she held high. She reared back and sent it to the far side of the meadow and the not quite full grown beast thundered after it. Victoire took the opportunity to hurry over to where Harry stood. She came to stop just short of him. Harry made a show of looking here and there and then held out his arms and she stepped forward to share a tight hug.

"I didn't think to see you here, sir," she said as she stepped back.

"I brought James up so he could present his bow to Ronin. Looks like it's going to go all day," he replied.

"Really? Wow. Was he nervous?" she asked.

"Somewhat. I think he did pretty well, but he's turning into somewhat of a perfectionist. So it looks like I have the day to myself."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the combination of Hagrid emerging from the hut and the 'puppy' returning with the ball.

"Harry, good ta see ya. Where's my godson?"

"Looks like he's going to be spending the day with Ronin. I wasn't expecting that. He said they'd be out by sundown."

"Interestin'. Looks like Ronin's takin' a serious interest in the boy. He sees somethin' he does."

"So it would seem. Alright, alright. Here," Harry said the last to the dog that was trying to push the ball into his hand.

Harry took the wet orb and tossed it far out into the grass. The puppy dashed off, the massive paws digging into the early spring grass. Hagrid laughed and said,

"Wully loves ta run. Looks like I'll have ta hire some students ta come down and run 'im every day."

"Hey, I thought that's what I was going to do,'' Victoire said.

"Woolly?" Harry asked. "He doesn't look all that hairy to me."

"Wully, not woolly, Harry. It's short for Wulver."

"Wulver? Who, or what, is a wulver?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smiled and touched the side of his nose with a sausage sized finger and said,

"It's a what, Harry, but I'll not tell ya more. Perhaps the young miss here can discover it for yas both."

Harry nodded and then looked past Hagrid and said,

"I'd have thought Norbie would be at the doorway. He's not..." Harry asked.

"Nah, no worries, Harry. He's just gone a bit deaf. Takes a really loud sound ta wake him up these days."

Harry sighed in relief. He was going to really miss that dog. The three went in and the old dog woke up at the feel of footsteps on the stone floor. Norbie might have been going deaf but he knew where to put his head for a heavy dose of ear rubs. By mid morning, the dog was rubbed out and slid back down and went to sleep. Wully was already snoring heavily having been run into a stupor.

"Uncle 'arry? Would you like to go to the Quidditch match? Teddy is flying today."

"Sounds like a good idea. No sense going home and then turning around to come right back up. Coming, Hagrid?"

"O' course, Harry. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gonna be a bruiser."

Harry nodded. They stepped carefully around mounds of dog and together headed for the Quidditch stadium. As they approached the front of the castle they joined the stream of students heading for the pitch. The two perpetual rival houses were in a tight race for the cup and the match had caught the imagination of the student body.

As the two professors and one student entered the entrance tunnel Victoire said,

"I guess I'll see you after it's over."

"No, I think we'll watch this one from the student section. I never really got to do much of that," Harry said.

"Really? Oh, wow. The girls will be so surprised."

As Hagrid and Harry inserted themselves into the crush of students they received waves and shouted hellos. When they finally reached the Gryffindor section Harry was all smiles. He hadn't played any Quidditch since before his last illness and had taken in very few matches at the school. He was really looking forward to this.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't know you were allowed to stand with the students," Estelle said.

"Good morning, Miss Mickelthwaite. Yes, it's okay for the faculty and staff to be down here," he said with a laugh. "Most simply prefer to sit. Although, the wooden benches get pretty uncomfortable around the fourth hour."

The girl smiled and nodded thoughtfully at this revelation. Somehow she assumed the VIP tower had cushions and foot rests. Any further discussion was cut off by the appearance of first the Slytherin fliers to the cheers of their housemates. Then the Gryffindor fliers zoomed into the air above the pitch to much greater cheering. It seemed that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were pulling for the Gryffindors as well. Harry could only shake his head. Not much had changed since he was a flier.

The aging Madame Hooch released the bludgers and snitch and then tossed the quaffle into play. The mayhem ensued almost from the start. Some might have called it a battle royal, others a melee'. To Harry it was nothing more than a street brawl in the air. From when he still lived at 4 Privet Drive, he remembered seeing some news coverage of fights between different gangs of football hooligans. This didn't look a whole lot different.

For the moment his attention was fixed on his godson, Ted. He was concerned for the boy, who seemed to be a lightening rod for disaster, although this year had been better than most. Their were numerous mid air collisions, stray beater bat strikes and a lot of trash talk and fist shaking. Madame Hootch was valiantly trying to keep order and play had to be stopped frequently and as many points were scored on penalty shots as were on clean goals.

And Ted was doing more than his share of scoring goals and dishing out punishment. With a mix of chagrin and pride, Harry noticed that his protege was particularly adept at aggressive action while the referee was occupied elsewhere. He looked down at his niece, who's expression was particularly intense.

"I hope you bought your first aid kit, Miss Weasley," he said with a smile.

"Of course, sir," she said looking up at him. "Not that I'll get a chance to use it. Madame Pomfrey was concerned about today's match. She told me she was calling in some favors. There are five healers and nurses down there."

A roar erupted from most of the student body as a goal was scored by a Gryffindor chaser that was fed a pass from Ted just before he flipped his broom, slapping a Slytherin with the back end and nearly taking him off his broom.

"Vee," Harry said seriously over the noise. "Do you know whats going on? I understand that there's always bad blood between these two teams, but this is ridiculous."

"There's been a lot of tension since Slytherin beat Hufflepuff and the points totals got so close. The twits that gave Teddy so much trouble his first year started in on him again. None of them fly but the match is the only legitimate way they have to settle things. The evil little sods have been egging on the rest of them to go after Ted and the rest. If we win you're going to have to really sit on those gits," she finished with disgust.

"That's up to their Head of House," Harry replied.

Vee just gave him a look and shook her head. The match continued on, a number of substitutions taking place, some temporary, most permanent. Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see Kai take to the air. She would have been slaughtered. Somewhere into the sixth hour, the Gryffindor seeker, a tenacious little scrapper of a seventh year wizard came up with the snitch during a flat out stretch only a dozen feet above mid pitch. He was also wily enough to not let up until he knew the Slytherin seeker had pulled up and flown away in disgust. Harry could have sworn he heard a collective sigh of relief before the stadium erupted in a wall of sound.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and shouted,

"Have you ever seen anything like that before, Hagrid?"

"I musta seen worse, Harry, but it'll take some doin' to remember when," Hagrid said with a wry grin as he began to wade through the press of students.

By the time they made their way out to the path leading to the school Harry noticed knots of students in various house colors regarding each other like alley cats facing off over a overflowing rubbish bin. Harry pulled out his wand and touched his throat and muttered 'sonorous'.

"Alright, move it along, everyone. Whatever you have in mind, forget it. Anyone who gets involved in any incidents, your Head of House will be the least of your worries."

Accompanied by a number of nervous looks over shoulders, the students hurried along. Vee and her friends stayed with Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid chuckled a bit and then looked down at Harry.

"Ya know, pound fer pound, ya must be the most frightenin' wizard ever."

Harry looked up at his towering friend with a scowl and said,

"Whattaya mean pound for pound?"

The girls all went wide eyed and then the two professors began to laugh loudly. Harry accompanied the girls to the tower and waited for Ted to arrive. He had to suppress a smile as he watched his godson drag himself into the room. Ted acknowledged the shouted congratulations of a number of housemates until he saw Harry sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He walked over and dropped into the chair next to his godfather.

"May I offer my own congratulations?" Harry offered.

"Thanks, sir," the boy replied, shifting himself in the chair with a grimace.

"And may I say that had to be the dirtiest Quidditch match I've ever seen played here. I didn't know you had it in you, Ted."

"Survival of the fittest, sir. We can't all fly like you so we have resort to other methods," the boy said with a tired grin.

"Well, you did a fine job out there. But I understand there have been some other issues I've missed."

Ted just shrugged.

"Those idiots from Slytherin were starting up again. And I had to persuade some little jerk to leave Vee alone. That didn't sit very well with them, I guess."

Harry looked over at his niece, who was chatting with her friends while casting occasional glances over at he and Ted. Harry decided he needed to keep his eyes open for more than just himself. He looked back at his godson and said,

"Go take a hot shower, get something to eat and then get some sleep," and he stood up.

He reached under his robe and then pulled out a handful of sickles and handed them to Ted.

"Next Saturday, go into Hogsmeade and enjoy yourself. And bring something back for Vee."

"Wow, thanks, Harry."

"No. Thank you," he replied, casting a meaningful glance at the tallish, coppery haired first year.

Ted's face got serious and he nodded his understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry was sitting on the bench in front of Hagrid's hut as the sun was dropping toward the horizon. He was waiting for his son, James, to emerge from the forest. Harry wasn't alone, however. Wully was sitting with his head in Harry's lap. Fortunately, the big 'puppy' wasn't a drooler but he was a hugger of sorts. When they had first taken up their vigil at the bench the dog had tried to crawl up onto Harry's lap or at least get his front half up there. But as much as Harry liked dogs and he was coming to like this one greatly, he wasn't about to be that friendly. So after some shoving and firm words, Wully took up his present position.

"You know, big fella, I think I am going to have one very tired young man to bring home," he said looking down at the one big brown eye that was visible. "Maybe you could give him a ride into Hogsmeade."

The response he got back was neither a woof nor a whine. It was a low pitched verbalization that suggested a positive attitude. After a few more minutes a mismatched pair of figures emerged from the trail, the smaller one looking weary and footsore but his head held high and shoulders back.

"Hail, Serpent King. As promised, your offspring is here, whole and hale, if tired."

"Hail, Friend Ronin. Yes, he does appear a bit worse for wear, but I don't see anything that should upset his mother, which is the important thing," Harry replied with a grin.

"Truly. The young one has his instructions. Until next time, fare thee well."

"Farewell," Harry said.

During the exchange Wully had remained uncharacteristically subdued. Harry figured he was somewhat cowed by the large Centaur. After Ronin disappeared back under the trees the dog perked up and began frisking around James, who was happy to give him some attention, albeit slowly.

"How are you doing, James?" Harry asked.

"I'm in serious need of a good long kip, Da. We didn't stop once to rest all day. We even ate lunch while we walked."

"Your Uncle Rubeus offered to make you something to eat before you go home. What do you say?"

"I say why are we standing out here, I'm starving," James replied with some genuine enthusiasm.

"Come on, Wully. Let's get the boy inside before his stomach starts growling louder than you do."

"Woof."

By the time Harry was ready to begin the trip home, James had fallen into a deep sleep, tucked up against Norbie by the fireplace, with Wully stretched out alongside. Harry was looking down at his son while sipping from an after dinner cuppa.

"I hate to wake him up, but I'm not going to carry him down to the little house."

"Why not levitate 'em, Harry?" Hagrid said with a grin behind that bushy beard.

"Come on, Hagrid. The boy would die of embarrassment if he ever found out. Especially if any of the students saw us."

"Why not leave 'em here with me. I'll feed 'em up in the mornin' and then walk 'em ta yer house and send 'em home by the network," Hagrid offered.

"Sounds like a good idea, Hagrid. It's too bad he didn't hear about it before he dropped off. He would have tried to stay up for a while. Alright, Hagrid. Try and have him home by lunchtime."

"Sure thing, Harry."

Harry had some fast taking to do when he arrived home alone. Ginny was waiting and when she didn't see her son she jumped to the most horrible conclusion possible and she barraged Harry with questions. When he finally was able to get a word in he explained about how tired the boy was and Hagrid's offer and Ginny settled down.

"Well, I suppose between Hagrid and those two beasts they can keep him out of trouble. Did he say how things went in the forest?"

"In a general way. Apparently they did a fair amount of trekking with Ronin pointing out all manner of things for him to know. They would stop here and there to practice with his bow. Ronin traded him the bow he made for a smaller, lighter one that he could draw more easily. Once James builds up the strength he'll get the one he made back."

"Harry, does it seem odd that this is going on?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Of course it does, sweetheart, but we are in the business of odd, after all. Besides, it gives him something to call his own. Hopefully it will take the pressure off the lad. Give him a sense of his own identity."

As to the lad he never stirred during the entire night. It wasn't until both dogs responded to a knock on the door that he woke up. In point of fact, it was Wully that heard the knock and then Norbie woke up when Wully rolled to his feet, bumping into both dog and boy.

"James," Hagrid called from the other side of the hut, "open the door and let 'em both out, will ya?"

"Alright, Uncle Rubeus," the sleepy eyed boy said.

When he yanked the door open the two dogs bolted, Wully quickly outdistancing Norbie, who moved at a sedate trot. What James didn't expect was the sight of his cousin and two of her friends standing on the other side.

"James! What are you doing here?" Victoire called out and then she wrapped him in a hug.

"Ease up there, Vee," James replied with a grunt.

When the taller girl let him go he said,

"Um, I got to stay for the night."

This was a pretty good response considering he had no idea that he been in the hut all night until he had just awakened. Then it dawned on him that he must have looked pretty rumpled so he ran his hand through his hair and tried to blink the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I came down to give Wully some exercise and Kai and Estelle wanted to come along."

James leaned around his cousin a bit and gave a small head nod to the other girls. Estelle replied in kind and Kai offered a little wave and a big smile.

"Well, you look like you need to wake up and get some breakfast so we'll see you after we play with the dogs," Vee said.

"Yeah, sure, alright."

Vee smiled and turned away from the door to go after the dogs. Estelle followed without a word but Kai offered,

"See you later, James."

"Oh, yeah," he replied.

He closed the door and turned back into the room and saw Hagrid regarding him with those beetle black eyes.

"Gettin' ta be a regular thing with that one," he said. "Takin' up where Abagail left off. Don't mind o' course. Wully needs someone younger'n me and ol' Norbie ta play with."

James looked at what his godfather was putting on the table for breakfast and was glad to see that no rock cakes were involved. By the time breakfast was done and he had made himself marginally presentable, the girls had returned with both dogs. James watched as they took the bowls that Hagrid had prepared and set them down on the floor. Estelle had grown up with dogs on the farm so this wasn't anything special for her, but Vee and Kai were having a fine time.

"So what were you doing all day yesterday, cuz?" Vee asked him. "Your dad was kind of surprised it took so long."

James was cautious with his reply. He felt much of what he was being taught was a privilege to know and not something to be discussed openly.

"We did a lot of walking," he began. "Ronin was telling me what the different trees were, what tracks were left by what animals. That sort of stuff."

"What about your bow? What did he think about it?" she prompted.

"He said it was a pretty good first try. He thought I needed to work on the details a little more. Guess I need Granddad to teach me more about using the woodworking tools," he replied.

"Is that the one you made, James?" Kai asked. "It looks pretty good to me."

"Um, no, actually," he replied, looking at the girl. "The one I made was copied from the one my dad got when he and Mum were married. Turns out mine has too much draw for someone my age. So Ronin traded me this one and said I can have mine back when I get bigger."

"Gee, you think they would have warned you about that," she replied.

"I get the feeling that the Centaurs like to give you the chance to learn the hard way," he said as he held up his left arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing a thoroughly bruised inner forearm. "Took me a while to figure out how to hold the bow right."

"Oh, James, you poor dear," Vee said with genuine concern. "Uncle Hagrid, I mean, Professor, have you seen this?"

"Nope, I haven't. The lad di'n't mention it. Borrow yer dad's cold bag when you get home, young fella, that'll help."

"Maybe we should take him up to Madame Pomfrey first," Vee suggested.

"Um, no, I don't think so," James said, with visions of being paraded through the halls of Hogwarts by Vee and her buddies. "It doesn't hurt much. I'm alright."

"Hmm, it does look a bit wicked," Kai said as she reached over and ran a finger along one particularly dark patch. "I bet Ted Lupin had his share of these yesterday."

"Yes, I imagine he did," Vee said, giving her small friend a sharp look.

"Well, if we want any breakfast we better get moving," Estelle said from her spot near the door.

"Yes, I suppose so," Vee replied. "Please, James, make sure Aunt Ginny sees that. It was a nice surprise to see you this morning," she said giving him a hug where he sat.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm sure I'll get a full inspection when I get home."

Vee smiled and then said,

"Thank you for letting us play with the dogs, sir."

"My pleasure, Miss Weasley," Hagrid said with a grin. "Anytime. Makes it easier on a poor ol' man."

Estelle was the first out the door and Kai offered the boy another broad smile and wave. Once the company had departed, Norbie and Wully insisted James give them some attention and then they settled down in front of the fire for a nap.

"Well, lad, I've got you fed and the dogs'll be asleep for a while. What say we take a walk over ta the stadium and see what shape it's in after yesterday's punch-up and then I'll take ya down ta Hogsmeade and get ya home?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Uncle Rubeus," James said with a grin.

James gathered up his bow and quiver which was full of replacement arrows. Ronin had liked James' bow but thought the arrows needed work. Part of the day had been spent on going over James' effort and where he needed improvement. His jacket pocket held the stone arrowheads that had been removed from his handiwork for use in a second try.

As he and his godfather walked along the path that would take them to the Quidditch stadium, a few of the folks that were out and about paid them little attention. Somehow a half giant walking alongside a nine year old boy carrying a bow and quiver wasn't all that interesting at a school for witches and wizards.

As their inspection of the stadium proved, the air battle hadn't spilled over much onto the grounds and structure. A few pennants from both sides were left behind and apparently walked over. These were gathered up and dropped into a bin that the house elves would attend to.

"Not ta bad, if'n I sez so," Hagrid began. "I tell ya, James, I know ya had a good time in the forest but ya missed a real brawl out here. Reminded me o' some o' the fights at The Three Broomsticks before yer dad cleaned things up."

"I'll ask Da to tell me about it tonight. I have some things to tell him, too."

"I can just imagine. Just remember, lad, what ya can share with yer dad ya need ta keep from others. Ya did a good job back at the hut. Someone else mighta tried ta brag ta impress the girls and give away secrets," Hagrid said, looking down at his godson.

"Uncle Rubeus," James said, almost in disgust. "Please, they're just girls, what would they understand about it. I mean, Vee is alright, but she's my cousin. The others are just girls."

As they walked away from the stadium, Hagrid just smiled under his beard but said nothing more. James was shaking his head but for a moment a pair of dark, expressive eyes flashed across his field of vision and then were gone. He gave a shudder and marched on.

Later that night, the boy and his father sat in the library swapping tales. James found Harry's recounting of the match very compelling. While he didn't use the level of detail had he been discussing strategy and play with Ted, he did give enough of an account that his son winced a few times as various blows and counterstrikes were discussed.

"I dunno, Da. Sounds like it'll be a real war by the time I get up there."

"Why do you say that, son?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I remember you saying that right after you won the fight with Voldermort and for a few years after, the Slytherins were pretty quiet and real polite. Then Ted started having problems and now it looks like it's getting worse. Seems like they're going back to their old ways."

Harry nodded.

"You might be right. So, tell me, what did you learn yesterday?"

Now it was James' turn to describe in some detail what he was taught. Since Harry was a member of the herd, it wasn't like he was telling any secrets. Harry was rather enjoying seeing the familiar forest through the eyes of his son. It looked the same yet so different.

"I don't think I did too well with the bow, Da. I only managed to hit the targets about half the time. Ronin said that wasn't bad for a beginner but I wanted to do better."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, son. Archery is a skill that takes a lot of practice. If you keep working at it, I'm sure you'll wind up as good as Robin Hood or William Tell."

"Who?"

Before Harry could answer they were interrupted by a voice at the library door.

"I'm sorry, sweethearts, but James needs to take a hot bath and then get to bed."

"But Mum, I spent all day in the house. I don't need a bath and it's way too early for bed," James stated with indignation.

"James, you spent all morning walking around like a little old man. Every time you sat down or stood up you groaned. A hot bath will loosen up those sore muscles and you need the sleep. So no more arguing. Up you come," Ginny said sternly, a finger crooked in his direction.

"Off you go, son. We can talk tomorrow."

James gave a grimace and then pushed himself off the chair. He did a manful job of suppressing the groan that only his father could hear, and barely. His walk to the door started out as a shuffle but improved to a hobble by the time he passed his mother and left the room. She watched him head for the staircase and then turned to regard her husband who looked back at her in all innocence. With a smirk she shook her head and turned on her heels and went after her son.

While James endured the excruciatingly soothing water of the hot bath his mother had drawn for him, his cousin and her companions were engaging in some girl talk in their room in the Gryffindor tower.

"So this was a pretty interesting weekend, didn't you think?" Marjorie asked.

"Yes, if you didn't mind watching a dozen or so muscleheads try to knock each other out of the sky, it was fun," Felicity countered.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a musclehead?" Kai said indignantly

"Yes, and Teddy isn't a musclehead either," Vee said.

"Yes, alright, but you have to admit spending six hours on your feet watching a bunch of witches and wizards flying around on brooms isn't he best way to spend a Saturday," Felicity countered.

"I'll admit no such thing. I've been watching Quidditch matches since I was a baby," Victoire said. "I think they are fun, exciting and if my uncle is flying, bloody well amazing."

"And I find it fascinating," Kai said. "It's a part of me I never knew existed. So if you don't like Quidditch don't go to the matches, but don't talk rubbish about those of us who do."

"Well, anyway, the Cup matches are done for the year," Felicity countered. "So what do we do for the rest of the term?"

"You might try getting ready for exams," Marjorie suggested. "We only have about a couple of months left."

As was often the case, Estelle wasn't saying much. She was however casting glances from Vee to Kai and back. Kai wasn't paying any attention as she was helping Marjorie fence with Felicity but Vee did notice.

"What are you thinking about Estelle?"

"Oh, about your family and stuff and how jealous it makes me."

"Jealous?"

"Well, not jealous in a bad way, but it's so much better than what I have back home. And you at least get to see some of them just about every day," the girl said wistfully.

"Yes, it was fun having the professors there at the game. And it was very nice to see James today."

"Hmm, yes. Kai certainly seemed to have enjoyed it," Estelle said with a smirk.

"Yes, she did," Vee said and then turned to the little witch. "What was all that with the smiles and waves, Kai?"

"What? He seems like a nice boy. Why can't I be friendly?" she responded.

"I didn't say you couldn't. I asked why you were."

"I don't suppose any of you have noticed but he seems very uncomfortable around us. I was just trying to make him feel better," she replied.

Vee did a pretty good impression of her mother and cocked a single eyebrow at her friend.

"Plus, like I've said, he is kind of cute."

"For goodness sake, he's only nine years old," Vee retorted.

"I didn't say I wanted to marry him, I just said he was kind of cute. Besides, didn't you say that your aunt knew she was going to marry your uncle, Professor Potter, when she was like ten years old?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I did, but that was more like fate or destiny, or maybe even magic."

"Fine, well, who's to say this isn't one of those things either. And don't be getting so worried about me. You've got enough to worry about with a certain Quidditch chaser," the little Asian girl said with a wicked little grin.

"I most certainly do not," Vee replied in outrage. "He's family, he's like my fifth cousin or something."

"Really?" Marjorie said while in a lull with her ongoing wrangling with Felicity. "That's nice to hear. He is rather a dish, isn't he?"

The girl almost rolled off her bed as she tried to avoid the barrage of pillows being thrown by Vee. This turned into general warfare until a cease fire was declared after Felicity landed on the floor with a loud thud and spent the next several moments trying to gasp back in the air that had been knocked out of her.

The next several weeks were relatively quiet. Students studied, teachers taught and the grounds at Meadow Crest steadily dried out so that by the end of April everyone was quite confident that the scene would be set for a beautiful and picturesque wedding for Anthony and Susan. After a bit of pleading from Susan and a murmured, 'just do it' from his wife, Harry agreed that he would escort the bride down the aisle. Susan said that since he insisted she come to his party and that's where she was reacquainted with Anthony, she considered him largely responsible for this happy chapter in her life.

Anthony had stopped by a couple of times to update Harry on new information and what additional inquiries he was making. He indicated that he was picking up a bit of low level panic in certain quarters of the eastern European magical community but not much had spilled over towards the west. Harry said he would send a few discreet messages to people he knew to see what they might be able to tell him. He had heard nothing along these lines during his last trip to the Black Sea school.

James had recovered in just a day or so and was back to work, using the instructions that Ronin had given him to craft more suitable arrows and to practice shooting at a roughly shaped target he made by scrounging some of the straw that had been left from reseeding the meadow. He decided not to give the target any kind of familiar shape, either two or four legged, so as not to upset his mother should she see it. He was getting to the point where more arrows hit the target than didn't.

He was also back to exploring in the trees around the meadow and house, looking for signs of different animals. Ronin had tasked him to try and identify every type of creature that called Meadow Crest home. He even managed to enlist Albus' aid in assisting him. Any track that he couldn't place outright, he would sketch it's shape and details and then the two brothers would comb books looking for what creature left it. There were one or two they couldn't identify and these were put aside for showing to Uncle Rubeus. All in all the boy was feeling quite good about his progress.

He even had the house elves helping him. Dinkle would go out in the morning and place several small straw bundles in different places in the trees. James would then begin a systematic search with his bow in hand, an arrow nocked but not drawn. When he spotted a target he would see how fast he could draw, sight, and then loose the arrow.

It was on one such morning that he came across something wholly unexpected. He was moving quietly in an area that Dinkle favored for placing well concealed targets. The boy heard a loud snap and then a quieter curse so he froze in place, trying to locate the curser by sound as he had been taught. A quieter crunch of leaves helped him zero in and from his spot from behind a tree he was able to espy a figure moving into the trees from the outer perimeter of the property. Whomever it was was either witch or wizard. The robe hid the identity but the wand held in the right hand told much. James wasn't sure what to do. Any friendly witch or wizard would have made arrangements to visit and come right to the front door. This could only mean trouble.

In a moment, without consciously thinking, he was sighting along the shaft of an arrow, the string of the bow drawn back to his cheek. He didn't have to follow through, however, because as the magic user set down his or her foot at a spot ten feet into the trees a bright blue nimbus of coruscating energy enveloped the figure from head to toe. James could hear the crackling and several small bolts earthed themselves to nearby trees. It only lasted a moment or two and then the glow was gone and the stiffened figure toppled over backward.

James blinked a few times and when he saw that no one had come rushing to the aid of the downed figure he began to slowly approach, doing a much better job of moving quietly over the cover of dead leaves. As he got closer he could see that it was indeed a wizard, the face unremarkable, aside from the wide eyed frozen stare. There was no movement, but the bulky robe made it hard to discern if the man was still breathing. Not wanting to take any chances he kept his arrow pointed at the man's chest and said in a strangled hiss,

"Dinkle, I need you, now."

There was a small pop and from behind he heard,

"How may Dinkle serve the young sir?"

"Looks like an intruder, Dinkle. I guess one of Uncle Bill's traps got him. I don't know if he's still alive or not."

"Dinkle will check."

The little elf hurried over and then called back,

"This one is alive. Help must be summoned. The young sir should go do so. Dinkle will stay and watch."

"But, Dinkle, you could do it much faster," James began to say but Dinkle looked over his shoulder, waved a hand and with a lurch the boy found himself on the front portico.

"Bloody hell," the boy muttered before opening the door and charging in to raise the alarm.

In short order, Nibs was sent to the Ministry to bring back whoever could come. As a result the entire Special Tactical Squad plus half the Investigative Unit were on the scene in less than a quarter hour. Abagail appeared shortly after, having picked up on Ginny's agitation. She went to Hogwarts to inform Harry, who came back with her. In less than an hour after James' observation of the hapless wizard, a small party was sitting in the living room discussing events.

"Nothing on him to help with the identification, Chief," Deputy Chief Milligan said. "The young miss gets the same sort of garbled mess when she looks at him. That trap he sprung may have done it or it's something we've never come across. Fortunately, this one is still alive, so once the effects of that trap wear off, we'll squeeze him for what we can."

"His clothes didn't tell you anything?" Harry asked.

"Pretty nondescript, Harry," Anthony replied. "In fact, the robe aside, he could have passed for a muggle."

Harry sighed heavily and then said to no one in particular,

"I wonder what he wanted. Spying on us, testing the defenses or trying to get at someone?"

"Perhaps he was trying to reach you without drawing the kind of attention that one from the forest did," Anthony replied.

"Perhaps," Harry said and then he looked over at his son, who was sitting off to one side, listening. "And what about you, young fella. What's this I hear you had your bow trained on him?"

"I guess so, Da. I didn't really think about it. As soon as I thought he might be up to no good, it just sort of happened."

Harry nodded and then said,

"I'm glad you held off. I'm not sure those stone tips would get through that heavy a robe. It might have just called attention to yourself."

"I don't know about that, Chief," Milligan said, "those flint heads on Centaur arrows are pretty damned sharp. But yes, it shouldn't be up to a nine year old with a bow protecting your property. I'll have a word with your brother, Bill. See what he's put in place and see if we might need to lend a hand. I think the Ministry is going to take an interest in all this now."

Harry merely nodded. While he didn't think it necessary, it wouldn't hurt to have another pair of eyes, so to speak, take a look at their preparations. After that they would see. It had been a while but someone had lit a fuze and Harry was starting to do a slow burn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James stood in the warm noon sunshine, valiantly resisting the urge to tug at his shirt collar, again. He had already been warned by his mother to leave it alone. For a boy who had spent the previous months roaming both the grounds of Meadow Crest and the trails of the Dark Forest in comfortable outdoor clothes, a dress shirt with a tight collar and a formal dress robe in black was making for a difficult time. At the moment he was trying to get a better view of a small procession that was slowly making its way down the aisle between the two sets of folding chairs. It was the beginning of the wedding of his 'aunt' and 'uncle', Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein respectively.

He must have more aunts and uncles, real and acquired, than any other boy in the British isles. Well, he supposed the same could be said for his brother and sister, and with further thought, maybe his cousins as well. But anyway, there sure were a lot of them. Normally he didn't mind so much. It made parties and family 'gatherings' a lot of fun, especially Christmas. But at times like these it tended to get tedious.

By craning his neck a little and peeking through a break in some of the taller adults grouped around him he was able to get a look at another 'aunt', this one being Lavender, who moved at a very sedate pace with only a bit of a limp in evidence. He knew from overhearing, in the normal way, that it had taken a lot of convincing to get Aunt Lavender to agree to do this. He understood that it finally took some serious talking from Gran Molly to finally get her to agree to this rare public appearance.

About this point his mind began to drift and he started to go over the list of things that he needed to remember for his next trip into the forest, which was supposed to be in another two weeks. Ronin was going to be testing him on his recently acquired knowledge of the plants that he might see along the trails as well as any birds. Last week he had been grilled unmercifully about all of the two and four legged creatures that one might expect to find in the gloom under the trees. He did pretty well but he was sure he could do better.

He was startled when an elbow in the ribs from his brother was followed by,

"Here comes Dad, pay attention."

A moment later he got a good look at his father, dressed in a brand new robe, also black with some extra touches here and there. He was escorting the bride, Aunt Susan, who had her arm tightly hooked in his and James could see his father whisper something to her out of the side of his mouth. He had no idea what his Da had said but it looked like the bride was trying hard not to smile, maybe even laugh.

Indeed, what the boy had missed was his father suggesting to the bride that this was her last chance for a clean get away and he could have his Firebolt out here in a moment. It was the last comment in an ongoing discussion that had begun when they were getting ready for the wedding to begin and Susan had confided to Harry that she was incredibly nervous and how did people ever find the nerve to go through things like this.

Susan's concerns about the wedding had gone back almost to the day that Anthony had proposed to her. The fact that she had so little family left after so many had been lost to Voldemort had made her very self-conscious and she suggested to Anthony that maybe they should just sneak away somewhere and do it on the quiet. She was surprised when her usually even tempered and very accommodating fiance' expressed the very firmly held belief that she deserved a wedding with all the trimmings and he would agree to nothing less. When the Weasley family, bolstered by the Potters, weighed in she couldn't help but concede and the planning went ahead at full steam. In a number of corners of her mind she was thrilled at what was going to occur but that didn't stop the nerves from building and she was incredibly grateful that she had Harry to hang onto as she walked with him down the aisle.

She felt the same way about all the people that were now sitting on the bride's side. There were just a few members of the Bones family but the Weasleys were there in force, as were the Potters, some of the DA members and their significant others. Nearly all her surviving comrades were there but some decided to sit on Anthony's side to even things out a bit. It was then that she began to understand how Harry had come to love them all so much and how the roots of his fiercely protective attitudes had developed.

Her grip on his arm had tightened, and in response she heard him whisper,

"This is your last chance to bolt. I can have my Firebolt here in an instant and you can make a clean get away."

Susan had to clamp her jaw tightly against the urge to laugh hysterically. But with just a few more steps they were standing facing Anthony and his best man, a younger cousin Harry didn't know. Harry took Susan's hand from his arm and put it into Anthony's and said,

"I hope this is the first of many, many happy days together. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Susan took her free hand and used it to pull Harry's head close and she kissed his cheek, her eyes beginning to fill. Anthony simply nodded and smiled a bit. The little wizard who apparently had the monopoly on magical weddings said,

"Let us begin."

The bride and groom turned to face him as Harry moved into the seat that had been left open for him next to Ginny, who took his arm and squeezed it hard and leaned up to kiss his cheek as well.

"Well done you, sweetheart."

"You mean us, luv. This was a major conspiracy," he said with a smile.

The ceremony was brief and after the vows were spoken and the simple gold bands exchanged the couple turned to face the assembled family and friends and smiled as they walked back down the aisle to loud applause. James thought it was all very nice, he supposed, but he really wondered what all the fuss was about. He thought he'd talk to Abagail about it later.

As with previous weddings at Meadow Crest, a temporary dance floor had been laid down and the guests assembled around the edge and watched the newlyweds slowly dance in the middle. Then there was the traditional dances with the bride and groom pairing off with parents and in-laws. Harry and Susan danced as Anthony did with his mum. When the dance ended Susan wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and held on as if she never intended to let go. The onlookers could see that a whispered conversation was taking place and when it finally concluded the two friends stepped back, smiling, if a bit damp around the eyes.

It was time now for the guests to join in and at this point, James started to look around for somewhere else to be. He began to slowly wander over towards one of the flower beds, intent on looking for any signs of interesting insects or perhaps a careless garden gnome. He had almost made it when he heard from behind him,

"Ahem, and where do you think you're going, little man?"

With an exaggerated sigh he turned and said,

"Come on, Abs, don't say that out here. Someone'll hear you."

His older, if not much bigger, sister looked at him with an amused expression and said,

"You didn't think you were going to get away with not dancing, did you?"

"What? I don't know how to do that stuff," he replied.

"No time like the present to learn. Come on," she said, holding out her hand.

Knowing from past experience that he stood no chance, other than running, and that wouldn't do much good, he held out his hand and let himself be led to the dance floor. He could feel the heat in his face and he was sure that he was glowing like he had spent all day in the sun at the beach house in France. However, he managed to make it through the experience without stepping on Abagail's feet, or worse, his own and falling on his face.

He quietly endured the additional embarrassment of having his mother gush over how well he had done for his first time and now it was her turn. It was a slightly faster tune and his mother threw in a few twirls that almost made it fun, but after all, it was still his mother. It took a nasty turn for a moment when the music stopped and he looked straight into the faces of his brother and sister who were enjoying his predicament immensely. He felt a great deal better when his mother stepped over to the two siblings and with a few terse words and a pointed finger had Albus doing a little box step with his sister to the next slower song.

He used the diversion to make his get away and he headed for the refreshment table to get a cup of pumpkin punch, as the afternoon sun was starting to warm things up a bit. As he stood there sipping from his drink a shadow fell across him and he smelled a familiar fragrance. As he looked up he saw his Aunt Fleur standing there, her silver hair shining as the sun lit it from behind.

"Hi, Aunt Fleur."

"'ello, James. You are 'aving a good time, yes?"

"I suppose. It's starting to get a little warm for all this," he said, plucking at his robe.

"'ave patience, sweet'eart'. After some pictures are takeen I'm sure your mother weell 'ave you take off the robe to keep eet from windeeng up on the rag pile."

James smiled at the thought.

"And eef I may say, you were doeeng very well on the dance floor," she said with a bigger smile.

James just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Fleur laughed as she ran her slender fingers through his dark hair and then hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Chere, you are too young to realize that beeng able to dance weell be most important."

"Aunt Fleur, you're talking about girls, right? I don't have time for that," James replied indignantly.

Fleur laughed and smiled that dazzling smile and said,

"My dear, you say that now, but I 'ave reason to believe you weell be changeeng your mind and een not too many years. But I weell not add to your problems by askeeng you to dance weeth me."

James gave a big sigh and managed to smile a bit and said,

"Thanks, Aunt Fleur, I appreciate that."

"Not so fast, mon ami," another voice called from behind the boy.

James cringed and looked back over his shoulder. Gabrielle was standing there, resplendent in her fashionable black robe, her arms crossed, and one eyebrow cocked.

"What, Aunt Gabi?" James said, fearing the worst.

"While my seester may be eenclined to leave you be and saver 'erself to dance weeth your father, I am not. You weell come weeth me, please," she said, holding out her hand.

"Aw, do I have to?" he practically wailed.

"Eendeed you must for I am weethout escort today. You must be a gentleman. Come along."

James took a deep breath, blew it out and then put his hand in Gabi's and together they walked to the dance floor where a moderately lively number was playing. James was led through a simple but quick paced dance that had him being twirled about and once he twirled his aunt, which was a bit tricky as she was a full head taller than he was. What he didn't realize was that he was the envy of practically every male above the age of twelve. When the number came to an end he was facing his smiling aunt who bounced him a small curtsey, to which he returned a brief bow.

"You deed very well, mon ami. Merci beau coup."

"You're welcome, Aunt Gabi," he replied with a small smile.

Gabrielle titled her head as she looked at him and then held out her hand again and said,

"Come weeth me, James. You and I should 'ave a leetle talk."

"About what?" he asked, as he followed her to some chairs set up near one of the flower beds.

She indicated a chair and sat down in the one next to it. When James was seated she looked at him, her expression now serious.

"James, eet embarrasses you when we 'ug you and now weeth the danceeing, yes?"

"Well, yeah," he said, looking away for a moment. "All that gooshy boy girl stuff."

Gabrielle shook her head and reached out and took one of his hands in hers.

"Eet ees not about that gooshy boy girl stuff, as you say. We are your family, the people who love you and 'opefully the people you love een return," she said, squeezing his hand. "When you were just a baby, I was graduateeng from Beauxbaton. I 'ad no idea what I was goeeng to do weeth my life. I was goeeng to stay with Fleur and Bill for the summer 'elping weeth the new baby and then go back to France and find sometheeng to do. Eet was not a 'appy time for me. But what always made me 'appy was when I 'ad the chance to 'old you close or play weeth you. And Abagail was always complaineeng that your mama was always, 'ow you say, 'oggeeng you to 'erself and your sister had so few chances to 'old you."

She smiled softly as she saw the somewhat confused look on the boys face.

"James, we can no longer 'old you like that because you 'ave grown too beeg. So instead we 'ug you when we can and dance weeth you on days like today. Eet ees part of being a family, mon ami. Eet ees not about tryeeng to embarrass you. Do you see?"

"I suppose so, Aunt Gabi. Although I think Aunt Fleur still tries to embarrass Uncle Ron," he replied, squinting at her.

Gabrielle could only laugh.

"Well, yes, I am afraid that you are right. But that ees an old story and does not change what I 'ave just said. You are surrounded by people who love you. That ees a very good theeng. Just ask your father eef you theenk I am wrong."

"No, I know you're right. I just wish it wasn't so messy," he said, touching his cheek.

Gabrielle laughed and pulled him into a hug which he returned with some vigor. Then she leaned back and said,

"Now. To show me you truly understand, we weell 'ave one more dance."

The boy did a good job of suppressing the groan he felt but he did as his aunt wished and it wasn't quite so torturous this time around. As the afternoon wore on James kept looking around for there was someone he did want a chance to spend time with. His 'Aunt' Luna had accepted the invitation but had indicated she didn't know what time she would get there. It was close to mid afternoon when the boy caught site of the slightly built blonde making her way up the walkway. He rushed over to meet her.

"Hiya, Aunt Luna. I'm sure glad to see you," he said as he came to a halt a few feet from her.

What he got in return was a pair of raised eyebrows and a pair of arms held out in invitation. With a smile and a laugh he stepped forward and exchanged a hug with one of his favorite people in whole world. Although their actual time together was not all that frequent, their shared love of exploration and discovery had formed a close bond. They exchanged long distance messages and she had expressed great enthusiasm and pride when she heard about his 'apprenticeship' with the Centaurs.

"I can't wait to hear all about what you've been up to, Aunt Luna."

"Yes, well, I will be glad to share stories with you, my dear, but first I must say hello to the guests of honor and to your parents and some others," she replied.

When James let his face show his disappointment and impatience, she tapped his nose with a finger and said,

"Now, none of that. An explorer must have patience, and some manners. Besides, we will have plenty of time to talk. Your parents asked me to stay overnight so neither one of us will be short changed, alright?"

"Oh, wow, that's brilliant," James exclaimed and took hold of the offered hand and went with Luna as she said her hellos.

Apparently, all that gooshy boy girl stuff wasn't always a bad thing. It took about a half an hour for Luna and her escort to make the rounds and then they found a relatively quiet place and began sharing their tales.

In keeping with the setting, the bride and groom had opted out of having a formal dinner, having always enjoyed how Harry's birthday parties were arranged with food available nearly the whole time and everyone just relaxed and moving about. It was close to sundown when a small group of adults were seated together, eating from hand held plates and discussing the honeymoon.

"So what did you two finally decide on?" Ginny asked.

"Well, after a lot of discussion, we decided to pick a few different places on the continent and spend several days at each," Susan replied. "We didn't want to spend the whole two weeks in one place, or go on one of those whirlwind tours where everyday it's a different place. What we have planned seemed a nice compromise."

"Sounds like a good plan," Harry said, then looking at Anthony asked, "And this is just a honeymoon, right? No side trips or poking about?"

"Absolutely not, Chief," the Deputy Head for Investigations replied in almost automatic response to the tone of Harry's voice. "I mean, Harry. Strictly off duty. Both Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Milligan made it very clear."

"As did I," Susan said, talking hold of her husband's hand. "I won't be treating any broking bones or sniffly noses and he won't go looking for any dark wizards."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"And what about you, Harry? Any plans for some relaxation this summer?" Susan asked.

"I'm certainly going to try. I'm not going to the Tri School Conference this year. I convinced the Head that it would be a good idea to send some new blood, as it were. Unless some new interesting proposal shows up, the only thing I have is going to Quidditch camp. I'm going to bring James along for a day or two this year."

"Well that sounds terrific. I've seen you look worse, but I still think you don't get enough rest," she said, regarding him with a professional eye.

"Here, here," someone muttered.

As if to change the subject Anthony made as if to look around and said,

"I don't see your biggest fan about, Harry. Couldn't you arrange for her to come down for the afternoon?"

"Victoire, you mean? I could have but she decided she needed to stay up there. It's getting close to exam time and she and her roommates have formed a pretty tight band. It's been interesting to watch. They each have their different strengths as far as schoolwork goes so they help each other. There are some pretty diverse personalities as well. And Miss Vee is like a mother to them all. I can't imagine where she gets that from."

Every head turned in the direction to where Fleur was sitting with Bill, she with her son and he with Dominique on their laps having a quiet conversation.

"So I imagine at some point on Monday I'll be giving her a full description of events," Harry concluded.

And he was right. As soon as classes were done for the day Vee hurried into the Great Hall and smiled hugely when she found Harry sitting at his usual spot but without all the usual clutter of papers. He smiled in turn as his niece dropped down onto the bench opposite and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Miss Weasley, what a pleasant surprise."

"Some surprise, sir," she replied with a smirk. "I do recall specifically asking you if you could meet me here today so I could hear all about the wedding."

"Hmm, yes, now that you mention it I do seem to remember you saying something about that. But I must say it all seems such a blur, so much going on, so many people," he replied straight faced.

Victoire's eyes went wide and she said in a low voice,

"Uncle 'arry, would you please stop teasing me and tell me what happened?"

Harry laughed and began to fill his niece in on the events of the day. And just as he did for aspiring Quidditch fliers he provided a comprehensive and detailed account. About half way through Ted sauntered over and sat down next to Vee and listened in.

"So, it finally broke up not too far from midnight. Anthony and Susan left for the continent yesterday and will be gone a full two weeks. Luna left this morning. We didn't get to talk with her much. She and James spent most of the time talking or walking about the property."

"So he's pretty serious about this explorer business, then?" Ted asked.

"So it would seem. Of course at this age that can change pretty fast but he's certainly giving it his all at the moment," Harry replied.

"It makes you wonder what sorts of studies he'll be interested in," Vee wondered.

"Two that come to mind are Care of Magical Creatures and possibly Runes. DADA wouldn't hurt either," Ted offered. "What about you, sir, what were you thinking about becoming at that age?"

"Well, since I was constantly being reminded that I wasn't much good for anything at that age, I hadn't really given it any thought."

Ted wanted to give himself a good kick for not thinking before he asked the question but he needn't have bothered since Vee gave him a good boot to the ankle under the table.

"It was funny to see James out on the dance floor, too," Harry offered, perhaps to cover the awkward moment.

"James dancing?" Vee asked with a giggle.

"Yup, first Abagail, then his mother and twice with Gabrielle. He wasn't doing half bad there at the end," Harry replied.

"Well, if he's anything like his father, he should be very popular at the Halloween balls," Victoire said.

Harry laughed and said,

"The fact that he's learning now means he's nothing like his father, so I have no idea what to expect."

Later that night, Victoire gave a condensed version of Harry's description to the other girls. Even Felicity, who snorted about the whole idea of weddings when it was first brought up was listening fairly closely after a while. The idea of dancing outdoors seemed to be of particular interest.

"So I suppose that's where you'll have your wedding when the time comes, Vee?" Kai asked as she sat on the end of her bed.

"If the time comes, you mean. Who knows what will happen?" she replied.

The looks on the other girls faces indicated they thought they already knew. After lunch the next day a brief but serious conversation took place between Vee and Ted.

"So do you think what Uncle 'arry said about Mr. Goldstein just going on holiday is true? Might he be going to look into those two strange men?"

"Who knows, Vee, how could we? It sounded like Harry wouldn't be too happy if he did so I'd have to think if he is it's pretty secret. We'll just have to bide our time," Ted replied.

"I hate this, I just hate it. Knowing something is out there and not knowing what to do about it," she replied angrily.

"Hey, settle down. Even if we knew all the demons of creation were coming after him, there isn't a whole lot we could do about it at this point. So stick to your studies. If you botch your exams you'll think all the demons are after you by the time your dad and our fella get done with you."

"I suppose your right, Teddy," she said, more subdued.

"It happens occasionally," he said and gave her a one armed hug around the shoulders before moving off to class.

But it wasn't demons that were Harry's problem. Just a persistent little itch that was telling him something wasn't right. There was no repeat of what happened with the Evil with a capital 'e' character so all he could do was try to not let it distract him at this important time for his students. But whatever it was, it found him about two and a half weeks after the wedding. He was sitting at home in the library after dinner going through an old book in preparation for one of his conversations with Professor Dumbledore.

Dinkle announced the arrival of Hermione and she hurried into the room almost before her name was spoken. Harry could see she was upset and he rose to meet her.

"What is it? It's not Ron?"

"No, but nearly as bad. Anthony Goldstein has gone missing."

"What? When?"

"Nearly a week ago."

"A week? Why wasn't I told?" he practically shouted.

"Why would they, Harry? You aren't the chief anymore."

"Well, you'd have a hard time thinking that since they keep calling me chief," he said with considerable heat.

"Besides, they're trying to keep it quiet until they can figure it out."

"What about Susan? Where is she, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's in Germany. The Ministry of Magic there is taking care of her. Sit down, Harry. I think I need to explain some things to you," Hermione said, in a tone that didn't give Harry much of a choice.

What followed was a description of events that had taken place starting not long after he left the Ministry. Based on the work that Harry had started with the cooperation first with the Ministry of Magic in France and then pretty much the rest of the countries in the west of Europe, a greater degree of cooperation was developed. Hermione having moved from the Law Enforcement section to the International office was no accident. Her trips to the continent along with Percy and others were part of an effort to form a sort of INTERPOL of magic. Even the Special Tactical Squad had been participating in joint training for the past several years.

"Anthony was well known to the members of the other Ministries and when he went missing Susan was taken in hand for her own protection," Hermione explained. "That was last Thursday. Everyone is pretty sure that it has something to do with those deaths that he was investigating as part of that business you got involved with up in the forest."

"So does anyone have any idea where he might be?"

"Just a few clues. Abagail has been trying to help sort things out. She's been in Germany since Sunday."

Harry looked dumbfounded. While his daughter was usually a regular visitor to the house, it was not uncommon for her not to be around for several days or more at a time, so he hadn't thought anything of this latest absence. He wondered why he didn't know but then it occurred to him.

"The conspiracy of silence, right?"

"Yes, Harry. No one wanted to bring it to your attention until they knew more. But it's taking longer than they thought. Susan sent me a message asking me if I would ask you to come."

"Of course I will, but why are you telling me if it's supposed to be a secret," he asked as he stood up again.

"Because this isn't about Ministry policy anymore, Harry. This is about one of our own. This is personal," she said.

With that, Harry had a sudden realization and he pulled a galleon out of his pocket. Hermione did likewise. While intended for use to send covert messages, he wondered if it had other uses. They both hurried from the room and went in search of Ginny. They quickly filled her in on what was going on. Her first words were,

"When do you leave?"

Harry hurried out of the house with Hermione and Ginny close behind. He went out into the meadow and in two heartbeats he went dragon. He brought his head down and Hermione was there, holding her own galleon, the master in fact, in one outstretched hand. He sniffed at it several times and then raised his head high into the night air. He thought he felt something, not much, but something to go on. With the location supplied by Hermione he vaulted into the night air and headed east, first to find Susan and then Anthony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry circled high above the heavily forested ridges and valleys of the Carpathian mountains near the border between Romania and Ukraine. He was sure somewhere below was where Anthony Goldstein was being held. Or at least the magicked galleon that he carried was there. His hunch that the dragon could find the galleons had proven correct. While Hermione's information on Susan's whereabouts was generally correct, the galleon she carried became a beacon the closer Harry got. She was, in fact, about five miles away from where Hermione had thought.

When Harry as wizard had appeared at the door of the house where she was being guarded, it created quite a stir. The members of the German magical security force were rather shocked that he had been able to find the place, but the two British Aurors, Alicia Spinnet and Terry Boot where able to vouch for him and assure their counterparts that a great deal of help had just arrived in a relatively unassuming package.

Susan was nearly beside her self when she first saw Harry, holding on to him and crying into his shoulder, alternating between trying to explain what she thought happened and asking what was going on. Harry was finally able to get her calmed down and had her explain what had occurred. They had just arrived in Prague for the last stop of their trip. They were walking along a street and she saw a shop she wanted to go into and he was examining some glassware on display in a different shop window. He said he would meet her inside. He never came in.

It had only been a matter of a quarter hour but he was nowhere to be seen and no one she asked could recall seeing him. She had becoming quite frantic when an unassuming older gentleman walked up, placed a piece of parchment in her hand and simply said,

"Compliments of Gerhardt Falkstein."

Harry of course recognized the name, and was a bit surprised that Susan had as well, but he assumed that Anthony would discuss things with her as he did with Ginny. The parchment held the name and address of a local wizard who put her in contact with the authorities and she was moved out of the country and placed in protective custody in Germany.

When she asked Harry how he expected to be able to find her husband when dozens of local witches and wizards couldn't, he pulled out his galleon and said,

"I'm going to follow my nose."

So now, having located the general vicinity of his friend and former comrade, he needed to pin point it without raising suspicions. Between the dark and the thick tree cover, even his keen dragon sight and sense of smell would require him to get far too close and likely draw attention. As he had flown about in ever tighter circles, he had noticed what appeared to be a house of some sort part way up the side of one of the ridges. He thought it might be worth a look so he altered course and retraced his 'steps' until he found it again.

He hunted around until he found the only likely spot for a tricky touchdown. A small bare patch on the ridge line above the house would provide just enough room to get his hind legs down and then he would have to make the change and find his way down through the trees. Suffice to say, he was pleased it was Spring and he would be able to move about without the worry of snow. The perch was precarious to say the least and he needed to keep his wings extended for balance until the change was made so that Harry wound up standing on a narrow, but flat stretch of rock with his arms out. It made him feel a bit silly, but then again, there was no one to see him, he hoped. He had gotten a last fix on the house before he made the change and began his journey down hill, with a fair amount of slipping and sliding but he managed to stay upright until the incline lessened and movement was more sure.

It took him an hour until he had the house in sight. It was made of timber and stone, resembling a small hunting lodge. Smoke was coming from the chimney, for the night was chilly. Light was also coming from about half the windows. With wand drawn he began to make a slow approach. As he came around and saw the front he could see it had a covered porch the full length of the front with several chairs and a table. One of the chairs was occupied. The occupant appeared to be an elderly gentleman dressed in a heavy jacket, pants and boots. He was smoking a pipe.

"Come along, stranger. Come into the light where I can see you," the old man said in surprisingly good English.

Harry could sense no danger, and the dragon was alert but not unduly so. As Harry stepped into the puddle of light cast from the main front window the man smiled around the pipe and said,

"Ah, from the wand and robe, you appear to be magical folk. I thought that might be the case. A lot of you folks about these days."

Harry looked harder at the man, looking for any sign of intent, good or ill.

"You know about magical folks, then?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Oh, indeed. I'm just a muggle, young man, neither wizard nor squib. But the talent does run in the family on my mother's side. Please, do come up. You have nothing to fear from me and I hope the same is true in reverse."

Harry slowly mounted the few steps leading up to the porch and stood looking at the old man, who looked to be close to eighty.

"If what you say is true, no, you have nothing to fear," Harry said. "You do know some of the terminology, I'll grant you. What might you be doing out here in all this wilderness, if I might ask?"

"Oh, you might, young man. Please, have a seat and I'll explain. And then you can tell me what you're doing out here so far from home. Oh, and where are my manners? My name is Archibald Blackstone. Feel free to call me Archie."

"Alright, Archie. My name is Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied, looking for any sort of recognition or reaction.

"Hmm, that name seems familiar for some reason, but I can't say why. So, as to me being here, as you might be able to tell I was born in England, Shropshire in fact. As I said, I was aware of the magic but had no real talent myself. But it interested me. I became interested in what the muggles thought they knew of it and I began to study the old stories. So many of them came from this region. Of course, after the big war this part of the continent was difficult to get too, or stay in. And the new regimes did much to suppress the old ways. But I found my way here, met a girl who while herself a muggle, seemed to know an awful lot. We traveled together, fell in love and decided we would look for the stories together. Unfortunately, we attracted attention, the wrong kind and found ourselves out here. We were able to make a life for ourselves and so we remained. I don't know. I suppose you could say the place has a way of pulling at you. I imagine if we wanted to we could have left but we never really considered it. Olga died just last year. Had you come from the other side you would have seen her grave. I couldn't possibly go now and leave her behind," Archie said quietly. "And what about you, Mr. Potter. What has you moving about in the forest in the dead of night?"

"I'm searching for a lost friend. I have reason to believe he is out here, not too far away. And being held against his will."

Archie nodded thoughtfully, taking a last pull on his pipe before he laid it down in a tray on the table.

"Not surprised, really. As I said, been a lot of moving around up here. So far they've let me be. You see, Mr. Potter, I didn't tell the full truth. While I have no talent for doing magic, I can feel when someone who can is about. I get a sort of tickle or prickly feeling, depending on their strength. The case of goose bumps I have right now tells me you're one of the very strong ones. I thought I felt something moving around earlier, that's why I was out here when you arrived. I just finished having a look around."

"So, might you have any idea where I might find my friend?" Harry asked.

"Well, If you say he's being held against his will, that likely means it's them bad'uns that are holed up in what's left of the old fortress, about ten miles that way," he said, pointing nearly straight away from where he was sitting. "In our younger days, Olga and me did a fair amount of nosing about up here. Used to be lots of fighting up and through here over the centuries. Castles built and destroyed as different armies came and went. I've heard about them up there going on five or six years now. Nasty bits of business they are, so I hear."

"Who tells you these things, Archie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's not so desolate as it seems, Mr. Potter. Folks as don't want to be noticed find this a good place to be. Have a care if you go after this bunch, sir. A lot of magic up there I'm given to understand. And they don't seem to be concerned about using it or who sees it."

"So I've heard. Do you have any idea why? Having witches and wizards in your family, you must know why we need to keep certain things secret," Harry said.

"Like your very existence you mean?" Archie replied with a raspy laugh.

He fixed Harry with a squinty gaze as he leaned forward in his chair. He tapped the table top and then said,

"Are you familiar with the idea of the one eyed man living amongst the blind, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, the saying says the one eyed man is king in the land of the blind."

"Aye, and what if there are more than one such man?"

Harry considered this for a moment as he looked into the very sharp eyed gaze of the elderly not-quite-a-muggle. Then a horrible thought started to form. His eyes pulled wide and he saw Archie begin to nod his head.

"Are you saying that those wizards and witches are trying to bring the muggles down on magical folk to wipe out the competition so just a few can take control of everything?" he asked, aghast.

"That's what I've been hearing, sir."

"That's insane."

"As may well be, Mr. Potter. But that doesn't mean they aren't cunning ones as well. You need to be very careful and consider this. The few one eyes may decide they don't want any competition from one with full vision," Archie said, nodding in Harry's direction.

The enormity of what Harry was hearing was stunning. A group of witches and wizards attempting to orchestrate the modern revival of the witch hunts so that they would face little or no competition or resistance when they moved to take over everything. It was that crazy old wizard all over again, but orders of magnitude worse. He wondered if this had started with the wizened old spellcaster or grew out of what was left of his operation after Harry had flattened it.

"Mr. Blackstone, would you be kind enough to tell me more of what you know about this old fortress where these one eyes, as you call them, call home?"

"Aye, I could, but you'll need to come inside. It's a lot to tell and it's getting a bit too cold for this old body."

It was close to dawn when Harry left the old man in that solitary house. Harry had made the offer to arrange for him to be brought out but the old man refused, saying it was all he knew anymore and it wasn't quite so lonely a place at it first seemed. He wished Harry well and again warned him to be very careful because insane didn't mean stupid.

Since he knew where he was headed, he Disapparated once he got deeper into the trees. What followed was quite literally a council of war. When Harry had revealed what the old man had said it created quite a furor. There was, of course, some skepticism about what the old man told Harry and how he had come by the information but some quick reconnoitering had revealed that indeed the old fortress was where he said it would be and that there were occupants. They scouts had even found signs of magical wards and traps.

Had it not been for the fact that Anthony and possibly others that had disappeared might be prisoners in the place, Harry would have just flown in and leveled the structure. But in this instance the collateral damage would be unforgivable. So he had to wait while the strategists, to include Evelyn Muntab and Ron Weasley met to forge a strategy along with similar members of the other special teams. It was turning out to be quite a combined operation. Teams from the UK, Germany, France, Belgium, Holland and Spain made up what would be the main attacking force. Fliers from Italy, Poland and the Czech Republic would provide air cover to prevent escapes and provide support to those on foot.

When Harry was asked what his role was to be, Ron gave him a nasty little grin and said it was going to be Harry's job to blow in the front entrance, make as much noise and draw as much attention to himself as he could and if the dragon happened to show up and help, that was fine, too. Harry found that that suited him right down to his toes. He did think that the dragon's utility would be limited by the terrain and the heavy overgrowth of trees but he knew there was more than one way to use dragon fire.

It was after two days of planning and preparation that the assault got underway. It was a full moon but under the trees there was very little light. Those on the ground were in three teams, coming from the front, the rear and one side where as the other side was dug into the rock of the ridge itself. Each team was led by a wizard with exceptional night sight and the one behind him was particularly adept at finding and disarming charms and curses. The one from the UK had been heavily trained by Bill Weasley as part of the effort after the rescue of the children from what was left of Durmstrang.

Harry was about midway back in the team that was going to go in the front. His team was almost entirely made up of the UK Aurors, the reasoning being they were familiar with Harry's tactics and wouldn't be inclined to hesitate or be surprised at what he did. It took them nearly half an hour to reach their designated point from which to launch the assault.

As before, Harry's attack on the main door, which for a ruin looked remarkably intact, would be the signal for the others to make their moves. What no one else had been aware of was Harry had been feeling something odd as they climbed the ridge, moving amongst the trees. He was feeling that same sense of presence that he felt in the Dark Forest which resulted in the discovery of the cavern and the lines of energy below. Here in fact the overlying 'haze' was just as pervasive, if not stronger. It gave Harry a thought.

During a pause in the ascent, as the specialist did away with a nasty little cursed booby trap, Harry took his wand and pushed it into the soil at his feet. He called up the dragon, allowing the dark to cover the change to his eyes. It wasn't the same as with the pillar but it was obvious that lines of energy ran below the folded and forested terrain of the mountains. He began to formulate a plan. If it didn't work he could do it the usual way.

The team leader gestured to Harry that it was time to begin. He had previously warned them that they needed to turn away and close their eyes to avoid the possibility of temporary blindness. When he saw they were looking away, he took the wand and jammed it into the dirt. Holding it with one hand he pushed his awareness down beneath the mountains and he made contact with the line. He rode the flow until he found what he was looking for, a three line juncture. The energy raced back to Harry and as he felt it fill him he shouted "Incendio Draco".

A lance of pure white jumped from Harry's outstretched hand and slammed into the heavy ironbound wooden door. The door must have been spelled as it glowed a bright green for an instant before the spell and the door collapsed and was driven deep into the interior of the fortress. Harry let the lance wink out, pulling the wand from the ground. The members of the raiding team surged past him to form

stacks on either side of the now empty doorway.

Harry moved forward to take up a position behind the line of Aurors on the right side. He heard the word 'protego' spoken as shield spells were invoked before the first wizards moved into the building's interior. He also came to realize that he wasn't feeling any of the usual drain that normally accompanied his working heavy magic. It felt more like when he was moving through the energy flows when he had been chasing the remnant of Tom Riddle.

He had to set these thoughts aside as he heard the sound of numerous spells being cast. Shouts were mingled with the sound of sizzling energy and the thud and boom of spells hitting rock, wood and bodies. Harry moved to the edge of the doorway and looked around the edge. What he saw was chaos.

Under the force of his attack, the heavy wooden leaves of the main gate had been driven far back into the fort. It appeared that two internal doors and walls had been smashed and filled the corridor with rubble. This was being used as cover for a band of determined witches and wizards at the near end and some of the occupants at the other. At least two of Harry's team were down. Harry thrust his wand in front of him and shouted 'expulso'. The spell struck the wall on the left side of the corridor above where the defenders were entrenched. The resulting spray of rock and fragments raked their position and the volume of spells diminished.

Harry muttered 'protego' and moved forward behind his shield. In rapid succession he fired off a flurry of small, short bursts of dragon fire, systematically destroying any piece of debris big enough to provide cover. Hugging the walls, the rest of the team began moving up, firing their own spells, driving what remained of the defenders back into the deeper recesses of the old fort. Harry let the dragon come forward again and his sharpened hearing picked up sounds of similar fighting coming from ahead and also to the right of his current position. He called to the team leader and said,

"I think if you hold here you'll trap the ones being driven from the back. I'm heading down to where I'm pretty sure they're holding Anthony. It sounds like the team on the right is making headway as well."

"Are you sure, Chief?" the older Auror asked. "We don't know how many are in this pile of rock."

"If you're worried I'll take two to watch my back," Harry said.

The wizard nodded once and said,

"Spinnet, Boot, on the Chief."

Harry gave his two old schoolmates a wry grin and then started making his way down a passage that led off to his right. Again dragon senses were allowed to emerge and in the relative quiet he picked up two sets of heartbeats ahead. One was behind a large door and a quick blast of dragon fire obliterated the age hardened wood. Whoever was behind it scattered. The second turned out to be a small determined band hunkered down behind a fallen stone pillar. Whether it had fallen due to Harry's efforts earlier or had been down for years, he couldn't tell.

Harry might have considered dropping some of the ceiling on them but since they directly blocked the path he thought they needed to go he had to try something different. Taking inspiration from his work finding the hidden lab in the Mysteries Department he sighted along his wand and envisioned what he wanted the pillar to be. It took a moment because of it's size but it wasn't long before the stone pillar now looked like a fallen piece of ice sculpture.

Accompanied by the shouts of surprise from the defenders Harry played a sustained beam of dragon fire over the ice and soon had the befuddled wizards standing in a large puddle of steaming water. Rapid fire 'stupefy' spells put them all down but one, who had the presence of mind to start legging it away as soon as the ice began to melt.

"Very slick, Harry," Terry Boot said as they hurried past the defunct obstruction.

Relying on his heightened senses Harry kept moving until he heard shuts coming from around a corner.

Pressing himself against the wall he looked around the edge of the stone wall and he saw a wide corridor, several of the defenders down on the floor and what looked like a short line of ill used captives being hustled from a room by the members of the team that hit the right side of the fortress. Harry stepped out away from the wall and the team leader hailed him saying,

"Monsieur Potter, we 'ave them all."

"Fine, we'll cover you from here," Harry said, but as he took a step further into the corridor a brilliant white light flared, accompanied by the crackle of massive energies, and he was gone.

Harry found himself sprawled face down on a rough hewn stone floor. It was completely and absolutely dark. While he couldn't see anything he felt fairly sure that the confines were cramped. He chose to roll over and take stock. It didn't feel like he had been injured and despite the heavy use of magic, he wasn't especially fatigued. What he was was annoyed.

Despite his rising anger, Harry figured he needed to relax and try to think his way through this. The first attempt he made was to Disapparate to the house of the old man but nothing happened. Not surprising, he thought. As Archie said, insane didn't mean stupid. As he tried to think of something else his thoughts were interrupted by a disembodied voice.

"Finding getting out of your present predicament a bit difficult, Professor?"

Harry wasn't sure but he thought the voice sounded familiar. And at the moment he wasn't inclined toward conversation. He raised his wand and whispered 'lumos'. The glow showed him what he already presumed. The walls and ceiling were all clearly visible and uncomfortably close. The exit was conspicuous by it's absence.

"Now that you've seen your room, I trust you understand the true nature of your situation. One way in, no way out. If you behave yourself we may decide to let you out, in five or ten years. As for now you remain safely out of the way."

Harry's anger was starting to build but he refused to engage in any conversation. But the voice wasn't done yet.

"Of course when we do let you out nothing will be as you knew it."

Harry rolled over into a crouched kneeling position. He took his wand and placed it against the floor, attempting to reach out for the flows. He thought he could sense one but it seemed blocked.

"Nor will anyone you knew be left."

Harry's anger flared into rage and he hammered the stone floor with his fists. The chamber seemed to shudder. He wrapped both hands around the end of the heavy wand and tried to use the power of his rage to force through what ever the blockage was. From the corner where the dragon resided, he clearly heard,

"Release me."

"Are you daft?" he thought back. "The dragon would be crushed in here. Who knows how much rock is around us, me."

"Not change, release. Attend," his dragon self said, the phrasing striking Harry as odd.

A thought flowed upward and Harry was staggered by the implication. Not in a position to debate it, he raised the wand in his two handed grip as best the confines allowed and struck the floor with all this strength. Instead of breaking or at least shattering the tip, the ironwood wand felt as if it had actually penetrated a bit into the solid stone. The barrier was likewise penetrated and he extended his senses down to the nearest flow. As before, he rode it until he found the nexus of three converging lines. The surge in return was massive. Harry used some of the energy to push backward as he had often done while flying and it helped hold him in place. The wand in his hand was growing rather warm.

"Hold, one more. As before," the dragon voice advised.

Harry strained to hold himself together as he sought out another line, finding it just off to the side. With the power already present from the other three he yanked the fourth until he had all four lines in conjunction. The rush of power was unlike anything he had every experienced and he knew he could not hold it for more than an instant, but an instant was all that he needed. In a roar he heard the dragon shout,

"NOW!"

The discharge was massive, but from Harry's perspective relatively benign. He was thrown backward , but not hurled against the walls or ceiling. He landed on his back but there was no slamming of his head or any immediate pain. His glasses were gone and he didn't have the wand in his hand but otherwise he was conscious and aware. The sound had not been that of a massive explosion but more a deep bell tone followed by the tearing of something not normally meant to tear. It had been rather bright and his eyes, even though he had closed them at the final moment, were tearing and his vision blocked by a blob of bright white.

He also felt that he was no longer so enclosed. Obviously he was still on the rock floor but the air was clearer and cooler. He had the feeling that there was a great deal of nothing above him. After some blinking and rubbing he was able to clear most of the blinding white and it was now mostly little sparkles. Holding out his hand he said,

"Accio wand."

Nothing happened. Maybe he was too tired to make the magic work, but he didn't feel that bad. Maybe he needed to try something else.

"Accio glasses."

In a moment, he felt the somewhat twisted frame of his glasses in hand. The lenses were present but cracked and scratched. One ear piece was badly bent. With some careful manipulation he got it straight enough that he could put them on. It wasn't great but it did help clear most of the blur and looking up he was able to see he was now under a clear night sky. Holding out his hand he said,

"Lumos."

He was rewarded with a ball of blue white light. The walls and ceiling he had seen previously were no where to be seen. A lot of stars were. Holding it closer to the floor he began looking around for his wand. After about five minutes he found a small pile of ash surrounding a small hole, perhaps an inch deep, in the floor. He took a closer look at his hands and saw they were both smudged with black.

"Bloody hell," he thought, "another trip to Ollivanders."

He stood up slowly, assuring himself he was uninjured and began looking about, trying to get his bearings. Off to his left he saw a dull glow that lit up a small portion of a ridge top. He thought he saw a small dot move across the glow a few times and then a line of fire reach down from some height and something else much smaller flare and then drop out of sight. This happened a second time but then his concentration was broken by the sound of a voice calling out his name.

"Le Professuer, Professuer Potter."

Then another from a different direction, both from above.

"Herr Potter, Herr Potter."

He let the light blink out. He wasn't sure if the hails were from members of one of the other departments or they might be remnants of the defenders looking to trick him.

"Harry, Harry, are you out here?" a much more familiar voice called out.

"Down here, Alicia," he called back in what he thought was a surprisingly strong voice.

He relit the lumos spell and held it over his head. In a moment three wizards and a witch touched down. He recognized Alicia but the other three must have been from different countries.

"Harry, are you alright? What happened?" Alicia blurted out as she dropped her broom and hurried over to him.

"As to your first question I seem to be doing rather well, all things considered, just a little tired. As to the other one, I guess I must have tripped a booby trap or someone was able to spell me somehow. I wound up in a small chamber of rock. I think it was right here. I guess I managed to free myself."

Alicia was able to absorb Harry's explanation without a great deal of shock, having been exposed to some of his prior adventures. The other three wizards were at a complete loss. What they were seeing and hearing defied belief. What they saw was a fairly physically unimposing wizard in charred and shredded robes, wearing badly damaged glasses, standing on a small plateau where not many moments before a small peak had been. There were a few shreds of rock here and there but otherwise the peak had been sheared off.

When the individual reports were written and read, it would be revealed by several of those flying cover who happened to be looking towards the peak that the top came apart as if shunted aside by what they swore was an impossibly huge dragon glowing like the sun at noon, but which quickly dissipated while large chunks of rock showered down into the surrounding trees. Moments later the sound of large wings were heard overhead and several unknown fliers were seen to be falling in flames. Since all the those associated with the assault were accounted for it was surmised these must have been defenders of the fortress trying to flee.

When Harry had finished his brief telling of what had occurred to him Alicia walked up and took hold of his arm, feeling the ruined robe beneath her fingers.

"We got every one out safe, Harry. They weren't in the best of shape but they are alive. Anthony, too. He'll need some time to recover but he's safe. The fortress looks to be a total wreck, not that it was in such great shape to begin with. We don't know how many were in there so it's hard to say if anyone escaped but we captured a couple of dozen and at least that many are dead. We lost a couple of ours, one Italian and one German. A bunch of injuries, too. Pavarti had part of a wall fall on her. Her right side is pretty broken up. Arm, shoulder, ribs and leg. We have a swarm of Healers here now, but she'll be a while before she's back on duty."

Harry took this all in calmly. Now was not the time for anger or regrets. Squinting a bit in the light of his spell he could see that Alicia had some cuts and abrasions on her face. He took hold of her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How do you propose to get me down from here," he said with a little grin.

"I'll fly you down, Harry. Neither one of us is a heavyweight."

With a nod, Harry climbed on behind Alicia and with a slow steady lift off they began making their way back to the ruins of the fortress. Despite the shredded condition of his clothes, Harry was declared injury free by the Healer that had given him a once over. The released prisoners were being shuttled to the nearest town that had a magical presence for treatment, then repatriation. A small vacant house had been located a few miles away and Harry was taken there for the opportunity to get some rest before making his way home.

He also needed the time to think his way through what had occurred that evening. That he had been magically trapped, that was obvious. Was it preplanned or did he just happened to fall victim to an existing trap, that was another question. The owner of that voice certainly knew him, or of him, and seemed particularly pleased that he was sealed up in that chamber.

How he got out, now that was an entirely different question. Yes, he had tapped into substantial flows beneath the mountains and apparently managed to take off the top of the small mountain he was trapped in. Somehow, the dragon part of him had managed to engineer the escape, perhaps based on knowledge gained from their times connected with, and once immersed in, the flows beneath the cavern beneath the Dark Forest.

As he lay stretched out on the rickety frame of an old bed in the long abandoned house he prodded around looking for the voice of his dragon self but it appeared no one was home. Was this part of the evolution of his mind from the multiple segments he first encountered to some form of singular identity or was the big fellow just too tired to respond? It appeared he had done the heavy lifting tonight. As he tried to will himself to sleep Harry was surprised by a voice that was anything but in the back of his mind.

"Hail, wizard."

"Dragon?"

"Indeed, wizard. Twas quite an adventure this night."

"Yes, it was. It seems I owe you thanks."

"My actions were as much to preserve my own existence as yours, so no gratitude is required."

"Um, your actions? Aren't they my actions?" Harry asked with some confusion.

"No, in fact they are not. I suggest you get comfortable, wizard. This may take some time."

"Go ahead," Harry replied, wondering if perhaps a visit to Dr. Medford wouldn't be a bad idea.

"As much as you may regret knowing this, I am not your animagus alter ego. I am a dragon," the voice said, with emphasis on the 'am'. "One of the true dragons. With that comes certain abilities. Perhaps the most profound is the ability to form a relationship with a mind of sufficient power and depth."

"You mean you've been inhabiting my mind? It's you I've been talking to all these years?"

"Yes and no. Perhaps you should think of it as a melding of sorts, but you held the more dominant position. My presence colored your thoughts and perceptions with certain overtones but the substance of those thoughts were yours."

"But why? Why would such a being as you choose to place yourself in such situation?" Harry asked in amazement.

Harry heard the equivalent of a chuckle, but very deep and raspy.

"Curiosity. A desire to learn. Perhaps even boredom."

"Boredom?" Harry asked.

"The world has changed much since I first broke shell. But for most of it, there was a strong belief in dragons and other creatures that only you wizards still know to be real. That belief provided the opportunity for all manner of adventure. Now..." was all Harry heard but he sensed a rather huge shrug. "So when, during the course of my wanderings, I happened to stumble across a mind unlike any I've ever encountered, I resolved to investigate further and therefore, took up residence."

"Just like that? When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"While you lay unconscious on the forest floor after your encounter with the snake wizard. You were otherwise occupied in your discourse with your mentor."

Harry paused to consider what he was 'hearing'. He wasn't sure which was more fantastic. The idea that he was a dragon animagus or that he had been carrying around a real dragon inside his head. Based on the concept of animagic the only real issue was the size deferential. While an order of magnitude or two greater than any he was familiar with, it still held some plausibility. Now he was faced with the idea that he had in fact been one half of some sort of symbiotic relationship with an actual thinking, fire breathing dragon of indeterminate age.

"Hmm, symbiotic. I like that word," came the dragon's 'voice'.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.

"In truth, it is easier when you project, but you are thinking very hard about this so it's not all that difficult," came the reply, colored with a sense of humour.

"So if what you are saying is true and not just some delusional thoughts on my part as a result of what happened tonight, where in the world does the physical you go when we are me?"

"Come now, wizard, think. You of all humans must know that the planes of existence are more varied than first meets the eye."

This pulled Harry up short. His experience has included nearly half a dozen visits to different places beyond the mundane. Which brought up another thought.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm currently resting on the recently created plateau. It provides ample space and still retains some of the warmth from it's creation."

Harry gave a mental nod and then offered,

"You still sound a lot like me, though. Just a lot deeper."

Again the chuckle.

"Consider it a side affect of our association. Were we to remain apart for a significant amount of time, you would not recognize me. Your ancient wizard friend would, however."

Harry assumed this meant Merlin. He figured the dragon didn't use names.

"So what now? I have to say I'm going to miss having you around. And the students will be hugely disappointed at Halloween."

"Hold those thoughts, wizard. You and I are not done. I could easily return us to our previous condition. I am choosing to delay this so that I might see the greater world with a new perception gained during our association. And fear not, I have no intention to give up my claim to my territory. It was hard won and much of that attitude originated with me. I will be there."

"I'm pleased to hear that. And I'm happy to hear that we might continue on. I've enjoyed the perception, as you say, that you've bought to the relationship," Harry said, projecting a bit of his smile.

"You may also find our time apart beneficial, wizard. I am aware that your physical well being has not been what it could. I may have to bear some of the blame for that. I suggest you use this time to take a more aggressive approach to improving such. I have much interest in what there is to gain from our association and wish it to be a long one."

Harry sensed a pause, almost of if there was a disconnect and then the dragon was back.

"We should bring this to an end, wizard. You need to begin your recuperation. And the little one is seeking you out. Do what you must to reassure them and we will speak again. And remember this. Should the need be great, call me and I will be there. Fare thee well for now, wizard."

"Farewell, dragon. Until next time."

He could feel the dragon was no longer there. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant as he felt assured it was not the end, but a new beginning. Then he heard another voice.

"Harry! Harry, are you there?"

"Hello, little one, yes I am."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I lost touch with you for a while. Not like that terrible time in the cavern. I knew you were there, I just couldn't make contact. Are you alright?"

"Yes, little one. Remarkably, I'm in pretty good shape. I just need to get some sleep before I can come home, it was a busy night. I have a lot to tell all of you," he replied.

"I'll pass that on, Harry. Ginny has been holding up pretty well but it's been a little tense around here."

"Oh, and tell everyone that Anthony and the others are all safe. Worse for wear but safe."

"That's great, Harry. Um, Harry. You feel different. Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has, little one. Like I said, I have a lot to tell you."

"Alright, Harry. I'll go now and let you get some sleep. See you soon," Abagail said.

"Good night, little one."

Harry realized that he must have slid into a light doze at some point during his 'chat' with the dragon which made his conversation with Abagail possible. He was about to let himself slide down into true sleep but was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Harry, my boy. A moment if you would."

"Certainly, Professor," Harry said as he saw his mentor walk out of the swirling gray mist.

"Harry, we couldn't help overhear what you've be saying. Well done you, dear boy. This was an important night."

"Yes, sir. It seems your fears were well founded. I don't think it's over, but we've hurt them. Whoever 'them' are."

"Indeed. I'd like to make a recommendation if I may."

"Of course, sir."

"When you return to Hogwarts, do not keep this a secret. This is every bit as important as the warning you brought to us when Tom Riddle regained his body. Make this known. The peril will only be the greater if we make the same mistake as was made with Riddle," Dumbledore said, his face calm but resolute.

"I believe you're correct, sir. Right now, only Professor Sprout is aware of whats been going on," Harry said and then paused. "Can I assume you're aware of what happened with the dragon?"

"Yes, Harry, but that is a conversation for another time. You need your sleep. I will convey your regards to the others and after you are properly rested we will talk again. Sleep well, dear boy, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Professor."

Harry watched as Dumbledore turned and moved into the mist. It didn't take much to slip into a deep sleep. In fact, he had been working to prevent it during the last bit of his talk with the former Headmaster.

When he awoke the next morning, his recollection of his dreams wasn't too coherent, and while it lacked the familiar scene of the dragon on aerial patrol, he had the impression that something had been out there watching over the small house, or someone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So what does James have to say about our fella?" Ted asked.

Victoire looked up from the piece of parchment that Harry's large owl had dropped on the table in front of her just before dinner had ended. At the moment they were using one of the large window casings as a small 'reading room'.

"Uncle 'arry got home this morning just after dawn. He's in good shape, no injuries. He spent some time talking to Aunt Ginny and the kids. He'll be up here tomorrow for the start of the new week," she told him and then looked back down. "Um, he then slept for a good part of the day. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow. We should be able get him to talk to us."

"Let's hope so, because nobody else is," Ted said with some annoyance.

"Of course they aren't, Teddy. But what would they say? Professor Potter is off somewhere fighting evil witches and wizards, again. Remember the stories about how closed mouth nearly everyone was about Tom Riddle and his gang."

"Yeah, and look at what happened," Ted replied. "You'd think they'd learn a lesson, wouldn't you?"

Vee smiled a small sad smile as she looked into those troubled, haunted eyes. She laid her hand on his forearm and said,

"I know, Teddy. Things might have been so different if they had."

True to James' message, Harry was at the faculty table the next morning. He seemed to spend more time in whispered conversation with the Head and with Bill Weasley than he did eating and this had Victoire more than a little concerned. A flagging appetite was always a danger signal where her uncle was concerned. The conversation at the students' tables was muted and a lot of glances were being directed up to the head table. When Harry stood up, the room went quiet. When he came to stand behind the podium, there was a collective intake of breath. He never stood behind the podium. It was either in the open at the edge of the dais or sitting on his stool that he magicked into the Great Hall.

"Good morning, everyone," he said by way of an opening. "As you are all well aware, I was absent for a few days this past week. I, and Professor Sprout, believe that you need to know why. Perhaps not all the details, but at least the major reasons. A significant threat has made itself known. One consequence of that threat was the seizing of several prominent members of the East European magical community as well as an Auror investigator, and good friend of mine. As a result, I spent several days in the effort to secure their release. I, and the many others involved, were successful. And while not unharmed, the captives are alive and expected to make full recoveries."

This was met with some applause and comments. Harry resumed after quieting them down with a raised hand.

"The real issue at hand is who committed the kidnappings and what their motives are. As of now, the information is sketchy and not terribly conclusive. But from what we know, we are acting on the assumption that this is a conspiracy aimed at bringing unwanted and unfavorable attention upon the magical world with the intention of using muggle prejudice to greatly diminish our numbers so that the conspirators can then establish themselves as some sort of overlords of both the remaining magic users as well as muggles, with little resistance."

Over the stunned silence that followed, Harry could hear several iterations of the phrase 'witch hunt'. He nodded.

"Exactly. A modern day version of the witch hunt. Now, under ordinary circumstances, I would fear more for muggles living on the fringes of their society than I would for any true magic users, but with instigators from inside our community, the threat is much more dangerous. Now, at this point you might be wondering why I'm telling you this. It does seem like it's taking place a long way away. But that distance is very deceptive. These kinds of ideas can travel very quickly and as I'm sure you know, there are more than a few people here at home that might find the idea attractive. What these people have planned isn't all that different than what we experienced with Lord Voldemort."

Now to Harry's credit he didn't let his attention focus anywhere in particular as he said this but you would have to be blind not to see all the heads turn in the direction of the Slytherin table, mostly focused on three particular fifth years, who were resolutely trying to ignore the attention. Even some of their table mates were regarding them with some unpleasant looks. Everyone's attention refocused on Harry quickly enough, however.

"The one thing I'm not trying to do by telling you all this is scare you. It would appear that what occurred a couple of days ago hit these people pretty hard. And more importantly it was done by a combined team of witches and wizards from a number of different nations. We are most certainly not in this alone and we are not going to be caught napping. What I am trying to do is raise your awareness so that, just like we've discussed in classes many times, you pay attention to what's going on around you and if you see or hear something that strikes you as odd or troubling, you bring it to our attention. Unlike in previous times, you will be taken seriously and listened to."

Harry smiled a bit and stepped out from behind the podium.

"I can speak from personal experience when I say that the students of this school are an extraordinary lot. I for one would think twice, perhaps three or four times, about trying to commit any capers if I thought it meant running up against you. All I'm asking is that you stay calm, pay attention to your studies and stay aware."

As he let the last sink in he looked to the Gryffindor table and made eye contact first with Vee and then with Ted. Each received a head gesture indicating they should meet him at the steps to the dais. He then turned and nodded to the Headmistress who stood and said,

"Thank you, Professor. May I remind the students that studies and activities will carry on as usual. Dismissed."

Harry watched as the students began to make their way out of the Great Hall, many heads together in muted conversations. Ted and Vee remained where they were until the crowd thinned and they hurried to meet him.

"First of all, I am doing fine," he said with a little grin directed toward Vee. "But I do need to talk to both of you in private, so come to my office directly after classes are done today, alright?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Good, off you go, and don't worry," he said by way of dismissal.

Vee looked as if she was going to say something, but Harry was already moving out of the side door on his way to his first class. Instead she looked at Ted and said,

"Well, he looked alright. What do you think?"

Ted shrugged a bit and said,

"He was in one piece and standing on his own two feet. For Harry that's a good sign. We'll just have to wait and see what he has for us this afternoon. And we better get moving or we'll be late to class ourselves," he said, giving her a quick reassuring one armed squeeze about the shoulders.

The day proved to be a real test of concentration for the student body, but none more so than the students who had Harry's classes that day. Regardless of what year, each class began with the statement,

"I've told you all I can. We have work to do so let's not waste any time."

It did seem like Harry intentionally filled up most of the class time with practical exercises. This kept everyone busy and unable to question or comment on what they heard that morning. Lunch in the Great Hall was an odd combination of subdued frenzy. Many heads were drawn together and the conversation was a low study buzz. A lot was being said but without the usual occasional loud laugh or comment.

One of the few to have nothing to say to those around her was Victoire. She was idly putting food in her mouth and eating but her concentration was wholly fixed on the faculty table. It was clear that her uncle was barely touching his plate and by her estimation he probably didn't finish his one and only serving. Her anxiety was clear to her friends sitting around her.

"Come on, Vee," Estelle began, "he probably just has too much on his mind to be hungry."

The others offered similar comments, but Vee shook them off.

"I don't think so. If that were the case he wouldn't be talking much either. He's been at it almost non stop since he sat down. Something's different about him. I thought I could feel it when we talked after breakfast," she said, and then fell silent again.

Her dorm mates just looked at one another and then went back to finishing their own meals. The rest of the afternoon passed slowly for Vee as all manner of possibilities worked their way through her mind. As soon as they were dismissed from the last class of the day, Vee was off at a brisk walk, just short of a run that might have gotten her pulled aside for a lecture on not running in the corridors by some prefect. Ted was already standing outside the door to Harry's office when she arrived.

"I thought I should wait for you," he said with a small grin.

"Such a gallant gentleman," she replied. "Shall we?"

He just nodded and then rapped on the heavy door with his knuckles.

A muffled 'Enter' came from the other side. Ted pushed the door in and waved Victoire in ahead of him. She wasn't sure if this was such a good time for manners but she took a breath and stepped in. She saw Harry sitting behind his desk, his face an unreadable mask. The shelves and walls were still relatively bare, a testament to the little time Harry actually used the room.

"Very prompt," he said deadpanned. "Please sit down."

The boy and girl slipped into the two empty chairs before the plain desk. Harry folded his hands on the desktop and regarded his ward and his niece for a few moments and then said,

"First of all, I want to reiterate that I'm in good shape and managed to come through this latest episode with barely a scratch. But there is something important that you need to know as members of the family. It would appear that we were wrong about me being an animagus. The dragon is gone. At least for now."

"What do you mean, 'gone', Harry? How can a part of you be gone?" Ted ask with obvious confusion.

"Well, apparently, the dragon wasn't a part of me. He's actually his own person who sort of hitched a ride for a while," Harry replied.

Seeing the looks of total confusion on both their faces, he proceeded to tell them what had occurred in the castle and then the sealed chamber. When he got to the part about how the dragon had blown the top of the small mountain off and then 'talked' with him that night both sets of eyes were wide and Ted's jaw dropped a bit.

"So, on the plus side, it appears that the dragon influence on my appetite is gone. I believe Miss Weasley has observed the results," he said with a small smile.

She nodded vigorously and said,

"Yes, I saw this morning that you were only able to eat one helping, not even actually."

"Indeed. It's hoped that as a result, I'll have the chance to get to a healthier state as a result. Of course, that being said, it also means I won't be able to go dragon for the foreseeable future," he said.

"So does that mean that Hogwarts has lost it's guardian angel?" Ted asked.

"I don't think so, Ted. Before he left, the dragon indicated this was still his territory and that we could expect a visit on Halloween. It's more an issue of me having access to him for some of the things I might have to do. He said if I needed him he'd be there, but that's not the same thing."

Vee was regarding him with a slight squint. He returned her look with raised eyebrows, inviting a comment.

"Then I guess that means you'll have to be that much more careful, sir, if you won't have him around to keep you safe."

"I suppose that's true, Vee. Well, anyway, I just wanted you to know what was going on. Again this is all part of the secret so if anyone should comment about it to you, just tell them that I'm following doctor's orders to cut down on my eating. Okay?"

He got nods from both of them and then he said,

"Good. So while we are here, anything else that you want to talk about?"

Ted nodded once and then said,

"What about these lunatics you warned us about? What are we going to do about them?"

Again Vee nodded quickly.

"I don't know about 'we', but you two are going to keep your noses out of it for the time being. Stick to your studies as usual, and if you can't avoid it, keep your eyes and ears open. You come across anything suspicious, let me know. But no poking or prodding in dark corners, understood?" Harry replied, his expression serious.

"But, Harry. We could help. For crying out loud, by your fifth year you were causing old Voldemort all kinds of grief. Why is this any different?" Ted asked with some agitation.

Harry fixed his ward with a stern glare from behind his round glasses and said,

"Because people were dying around me while I was causing all that grief. And because then, no one was listening to us and what we were finding out. This time there are all kinds of people, very experienced people, who are listening. And acting. So there doesn't need to be a bunch of well intentioned youngsters running about, getting into the line of fire. No, don't give me that look, Ted. As I've said, keep your nose in your books and out of this business," he finished in a tone that offered no compromise. "I think that's enough. Off you go."

With that dismissal, a subdued Ted and a very concerned Victoire got up and left the office, Ted first. As Vee took hold of the door she paused and looked back at her uncle, who was looking right back at her. She smiled a bit and said,

"He's worried about you, Uncle 'arry. We all are."

"I know, Miss Vee. So am I," he replied and then winked.

Ted waited until the door was shut before giving vent to his frustrations.

"Can you believe that? Keep your nose in your books. Does he think I'm a kid or something?"

"Yes, Teddy, I'm sure he does. And I'm certainly one. Can you really blame him? After all the terrible things he had been through by the time he was your age, he's just trying to spare you that," Victoire countered mildly as they walked along.

"My life hasn't been that easy either, you know?" he replied testily.

Vee looked over at him, one eyebrow cocked in fine imitation of her mother. Ted endured it for a moment and then said,

"Yeah, yeah, I know, his was a lot worse. But that still doesn't mean he had to slap us down like that."

"Teddy, don't be so melodramatic. He didn't slap anything. It does make sense you know. Instead of running around chasing shadows, we need to learn everything we can so that if we are needed, we'll be ready. It's kind of like what Harry did with Dumbledore's Army," she said, trying to calm the boy down.

When she didn't get an answer she looked over and saw that Ted was thinking very hard about something. She didn't voice her thoughts but if she did it would have been 'Oh, dear'.

Later that night, Harry was home, ensconced in his favorite chair. The kids were all in bed and Ginny was sitting across from him on the couch, her legs pulled up under her, a note book in her lap. She was looking across at her husband, her expression thoughtful. As was usually the case, Harry sensed her scrutiny and looked up.

"Something on your mind, luv?"

"I've been giving this whole dragon business some thought, Harry. I'm not sure I'm happy about it," she replied.

"Why is that? I'd think you would be glad that I'm not going to burning myself out like Dr. Elsewhere was talking about."

"Well, yes, I am, sweetheart. It's just that there's more to you than just your appetite. It's just that I've gotten used to the idea that you had that great hulking beast to fall back on if you ever got into trouble. It didn't mean I didn't worry, but it helped. I guess it helped to think that you were invulnerable in a way. Now," she finished with a shrug.

Harry set his book down in his lap, marking his spot with a finger.

"I suppose in a way that was true. Although exploding buildings managed to do some damage. I still can't figure out how that managed to transfer from him to me. Or my burn scars to his hide. Oh well, back to the point. He did say he'd be there to help if I needed him, but I understand your concern. I'll just have to learn to be more careful."

Ginny regarded Harry with a tilt of her head and an expression that clearly conveyed her skepticism.

"No, really," Harry insisted.

Harry didn't have much of an opportunity to dwell on the new mystery that was the relationship between himself and the greater dragon. In the weeks that followed his announcement, a subtle change seemed to take place among the majority of the student body. There didn't seem to be as much bantering chatter in the Great Hall during meals. The professors were discussing amongst themselves a more serious attitude displayed by most of the students. Bill Weasley and Professor Flitwick, in particular, reported a great many more questions in their classrooms. During his evenings at his usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table Harry could see that the students tended to be meeting in groups with their heads close and their discussions held in low voices. He decided he would wait awhile before asking Ted what he had been up to.

As it turned out, it wasn't just the students at Hogwarts that were up to something. He was sitting outside on a warm Saturday afternoon. It had been over a month since the incident in the Carpathian mountains. Hermione had sent a note a couple of days before asking if he wouldn't mind her stopping by with a few visitors to meet with him. He was sitting in a chair, reading, while Snuffles slept at his side. James was off investigating the partially de-treed perimeter of the meadow, making notes on all the day time animal life he could find. Apparently Ronin had set him some homework.

Harry heard the pop and looked over to see Hermione Apparate on the path leading from the small car park beyond the trees. He stood up and met her as she hurried across the lawn towards him. After exchanging a tight hug he looked down at her and asked,

"So where are you friends?"

"I asked them to follow along in a few minutes. This is business of a sorts and I didn't want to look unprofessional," she replied with a grin, but her eyes probing and raking him from feet to tousled hair. "How are you feeling, Harry? I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I'm doing just fine, Hermione. Sleeping well and eating regular, if more normal, meals."

"Good. Now, to business. The people who will be arriving soon are a delegation of sorts. I've been working with them a fair amount since I've been involved with International. It's an expansion of some of the things you got started while you were in Law Enforcement. Since I was down there, too, Percy has more or less dropped the whole thing in my lap."

"Which 'thing' might this be?"

"A more formalized process for cooperative law enforcement, legal issues, that sort of thing. They'd like to talk to you about it," she replied.

"Okay, I suppose that shouldn't be too difficult. We can use the living room, although I hate to go back inside," he replied with a grin.

By this time Snuffles had roused himself from his nap in the sun and had ambled over to get some head rubs from Hermione. She really couldn't refuse as he had walked over and butted her with his head and caused her to side step to keep from falling over.

"Alright, you monster," she said with a laugh as she rubbed his head behind his ears. "Fang and Norby were never this insistent."

"No, although Fang just drooled in your lap until you paid attention," Harry replied, chuckling.

Any further comments were forestalled by a series of pops as a half dozen or so figures appeared on the walkway. In the lead was a tallish young witch that Harry thought he recognized and those trailing in her wake were much older, dressed in a variety of robe styles. As the group came to stand by Hermione Harry looked at the younger witch and said,

"Miss Fairchild, how very nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Professor Potter. What a beautiful home you have," she replied as she took in the lawn and flower beds, and then the front of the house itself.

Hermione began the introductions and it didn't take long for Harry to realize he was speaking to some fairly senior members of the International offices of the magical communities of half a dozen countries that contributed to the raid on the mountain fastness that freed Anthony Goldstein and his fellow prisoners. The four wizards and two witches all addressed Harry in accented English and when they were done he invited them into the house. He had a firm grip on Snuffles' collar. As the dog had aged he became less energetic but no less insistent on getting some attention from anyone within reach.

In a matter of moments, Harry and his visitors were settled into the living room and Snuffles had been taken in hand by Dinkle. The house elf was also provided with the request to provide a full tea service.

"So, Hermione," Harry began, "why don't we get started?"

"Certainly, Harry. As I mentioned before, building on your early work with different law enforcement departments across Europe, the International offices at the Ministries of Magic here and on the continent began looking at a broader initiative for cooperation. Until recently it's been discussions only. But after the actions taken to free Anthony and the others, it was decided that the time for talking was over and it's time to do something more concrete."

The others nodded their agreement to which Harry said,

"That sounds like a terrific idea, Hermione. What did you all have in mind?"

"The first step is to form a council made up of the heads of each magical communities International department. This would be the first step in more closely integrating our respective communities, share information, enter into agreements and so forth. Quite frankly, Harry, we're getting tired of being caught by surprise. First those smugglers you did for and now this. Something needs to be done about it," she finished.

"Sounds interesting, and complicated. It brings to mind a question though," he replied.

"Whats that, Harry?" she asked.

"Whats this all got to do with me?"

For the first time, Hermione looked a bit less sure of herself and Miss Fairchild had her hands clasped in her lap. The foreign visitors all regarded him rather intently.

"Well, Harry, all things considered, it was thought that you would be the best one to head it up."

Harry's eyebrows rose above the rims of his glasses as he looked at the eight faces looking back at him. Then he bought his gaze back to Hermione and he grinned a bit.

"My first reaction is to ask you if this was some sort of joke, Hermione. But I hope I know you better than that. So I'll ask another question. Why would you even think to ask me something like that? You of all people should know what my answer would be."

"Ahem, if I may, Herr Professor," one of the wizards interjected.

He was an older man, passed middle aged, dressed in plain, if well made, black robes. What was left of his hair was still black, as was his close trimmed beard. He regarded Harry with intense blue eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley has advised us several times as to the likelihood of your initial reaction. Even her superior, Director Weasley of your International office made similar declarations. However, we here and others felt it was important enough to come and present our case in person. Therefore, we prevailed upon Mrs. Weasley to arrange this meeting."

Harry met the man's gaze and then let out a long slow breath.

"Alright, out of respect for your coming here and your obvious sincerity, I'll listen. But I have to warn you, you're facing some serious headwinds here."

One of the witches present had a quizzical look on her face at Harry's metaphor but the wizard beside her leaned in and whispered something to her. Her expression first registered understanding, then resignation. As good as his word, Harry sat and listened patiently as several different members of the delegation spoke in support of the idea of Harry accepting the role of chief delegate of this new council.

His experience in reorganizing and reviving the Office of Magical Law Enforcement weighed heavily in their rationale. His foresight in establishing the early linkages with the other European magical law agencies was likewise highlighted. They even discussed his involvement, however limited, in getting the Black Sea Academy set up. They thought it served as another shining example of his commitment to cross border cooperation. They even suggested that his reputation as a wizard of great power and wisdom, despite his relative youth, would go a long way in establishing the legitimacy of this broad reaching and rather novel, at least where witches and wizards were concerned, endeavour.

When the delegation finally fell silent, Harry sat back and met them all eye to eye. His expression revealed nothing. Then he looked over at Hermione.

"I suppose you've told them about my feelings regarding this sort of thing?"

"Several times and in great detail," she replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As to the idea of this council, I think it's a very good one, as I've already mentioned. However, as to my heading it up in some way, no, I'm afraid that's just not going to happen. One thing that Hermione may not have mentioned is that I have something of a temper. It's at it's worst when I'm feeling frustrated. I learned from my days at the Ministry that frustration is a part of the job, and the higher you go, the more there is. I'm well aware that those working for me, or around me, took great pains to be elsewhere if I wore a certain expression. Despite all the very nice things you've said, I'm wholly unsuited for the task you've described. Besides, I have a lifelong commitment to the students of Hogwarts."

At this last statement, Harry thought he saw Ms. Fairchild visibly relax. Hermione's expression was unreadable. The wizard who first addressed him regarded him and then a slight smile appeared.

"It is not what we hoped, but no less than we expected, Herr Professor. We could argue the risks and benefits of such a mindset among what will largely be bureaucratic diplomats, or perhaps diplomatic bureaucrats, but the point is taken. And your dedication to your students is most commendable. Could we at least return to our comrades in this endeavour with a commitment from you to be available for consultations as we proceed?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded, recalling what Professor Dumbledore had said about the what a few well chosen words to the right people at the right time could accomplish.

"Yes, sir. I believe that we can agree on that."

This brought smiles, albeit small ones, back to the faces of the delegates. Ms. Fairchild seemed particularly pleased. Harry couldn't help but notice, or comment.

"You seem to be in a far better mood than when you first arrived, Ms. Fairchild."

"I suppose I shouldn't be, sir, knowing how important this all is, but I just couldn't help think how terrible it would be for the students if you agreed to something that would take you away from Hogwarts."

Harry could see Hermione's ever so slight nod. He could also see the look of chagrin on the face of the older German wizard who said,

"Well, it would not do to upset so many students and their families. We will accept what help you offer willingly and count ourselves fortunate. And I think we have taken up enough of your time, Herr Professor. We appreciate your efforts on behalf of us all."

As Harry escorted the group to the front portico Hermione hung back and spoke in a low voice.

"I tried to explain this to them, Harry. But they insisted on speaking to you. I guess they thought you wouldn't be able to turn them down if they offered it to you in person."

"I guess they needed to be around one of the times I really lost my temper to understand what they were letting themselves in for," he said with a grin. "Don't worry about, Hermione. I had a discussion about something like this with Professor Dumbledore some years ago. He didn't think it would have been a good idea either. So I guess Percy would be sitting on this council?"

"That's the idea, Harry. It's still in the planning stages so I can't say for sure yet."

"Well, let him know I'll be happy to help him any way I can short of joining up."

"Thanks, Harry. I gotta run," Hermione said and she was off.

As he watched the group make it's way down the path a short distance before Disapparating he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"So, how did it go, sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"It went alright, for me anyway. Apparently the different Ministries are going to form some sort of international council and they offered me the job of heading it up."

He felt her grip tighten. He put his hands on hers and said over his shoulder,

"No worries, luv. I turned them down. I said I'd be willing to discuss things with them and that was it. They weren't happy but they took what they could."

"Thank you, Harry. You're just starting to get healthy again and the last thing you need is more stress like that. I saw you left most of the tea. What do you say to a cuppa?" she asked, letting go of his waist and taking hold of his arm.

"I'd say 'yes'," he replied smiling down at her as she led him back to the living room.

The remainder of the school year passed quickly and relatively quietly. The sense of muted intensity remained and when Harry questioned Ted just before the start of exams the boy replied that mostly everyone took Harry's words to heart and they want to be as prepared as possible should trouble come knocking. There was nothing in the young wizard's words or manner to signal anything different but Harry knew the boy could disguise more than just his face. He'd remain watchful.

Victoire was also remaining watchful. She kept a keen eye on Harry when ever possible. Messages from Rose and James kept her up to date and as speculated, the absence of the dragon was allowing Harry to recover rapidly and he no longer showed signs of the ebb and flow of his aura. The young Healer in the making was cautiously optimistic. She was also keeping a watch on the student body and her talent for foretelling illness predicted three more cases, two of which appeared to be the results of OWL induced fatigue that left the students open to nasty respiratory infections. The third apparently left a treat from home uneaten for too long and when it was finally consumed the resulting stomach upset was rather unpleasant.

For Harry the end of the school year would not be a particularly good one. He was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table going over some exam papers when an owl dropped a folded parchment on the table. It was simply addressed to Professor Potter so he unfolded it and began to read. To anyone watching they wouldn't have been able to tell that a large part of Harry's world had just crashed down around him. It was from Dudley via Mrs. Figg. Uncle Vernon was dead.

He set the parchment sheet down on the table and looked up at the ceiling at its recreation of the bright sunny sky outside. Considering their history one would think his Uncle's passing wouldn't mean all that much. But such a thought would fail to take into account Harry's feelings about family and his linkage to his past. A big link in that chain had just been broken and he was feeling it.

After a moment he folded the parchment sheet and put it in an inner robe pocket. He gathered up his other papers and put them in the leather bag he had received years ago as a present for his eighteenth birthday. Like him, it showed a bit of wear around the edges but was generally whole and toughened by age and use. According to the note, the funeral was to be Saturday morning at a C. of E. church not far from the Dursley family house. Harry was hard pressed to remember any such church. They certainly never attended while Harry was there but perhaps things had changed with age.

When he got home the news was received with due solemnity. The adults knew that Harry would be saddened by the loss. The children were somewhat cognizant of their father's past to one degree or another and that something bad had just happened. Harry was the target of a great deal of familial concern all evening.

It was decided that the whole family with the exception of little Lily would attend the funeral service and burial. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would play babysitter and Harry knew he would come home to a pretty full house that afternoon. When they arrived at the church that morning Harry made his way to Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Mary. Mary looked the most composed of the three. Dudley looked lost and Aunt Petunia, who looked more frail than ever simply stared off towards the door of the church.

Mary reacted first and gave Harry and Ginny big hugs and then she took Harry's hand and said,

"I know that things were never really that good between you and Dad. But from what I know about you I'd have to think this is still a blow."

He smiled a bit and replied,

"I don't have that many relatives that I can afford the loss of even one. How are they doing?" he asked in a low tone.

"They're both a bit adrift, Harry. He was such a dominant force in their lives, I don't think they really know what to do next."

"Something tells me you'll be very helpful there, Mary. And Uncle Vernon and I had, well, I guess still have, an agreement that I'd be available to Dudley once he was gone. Once things settle down, come see me and we'll talk it out," Harry offered.

"Of course. Dudley did mention something about that once. Oh, it looks like they're ready."

Mary walked over to Dudley and took hold of his arm. He likewise took hold of his mother's and together the three made their way into the church, Mary guiding them along like a small tugboat. Harry followed behind with Ginny, the boys immediately to the rear. Abagail and Angus were there and were making sure neither one of the boys drifted away. In the church Harry could see Aunt Marge sitting up front. It was obvious she was avoiding making eye contact. He didn't really care.

The service went as they usually do. A number of laudatory comments were made about Vernon Dursley's diligence and industry. A faithful husband and father and willing caretaker of an orphaned nephew. Harry maintained a straight face despite hearing muffled snorts of derision from two females to his right. After the service was concluded, the casket was taken to a prepared grave site in the church cemetery.

More words were said by the minister and then others were invited to come forward and offer any comments they wished. An executive from the firm spoke briefly about how Vernon Dursley's firm hand would be missed. A neighbor spoke of how she appreciated how neat and orderly the Dursley property was kept. When it looked like no one else would speak, Harry rose and walked forward to stand next to the unassuming casket.

"My name is Harry Potter. For those that may not know, I'm the orphaned nephew referred to during the eulogy. For those that do know, you'll understand when I say that my relationship with Uncle Vernon was often a difficult one. We never really saw eye to eye and it wouldn't take much for me to set him off," he said with a faint grin. "But he was there at the most important time of my life, when I was barely a year old and an accident leaving me seemingly alone in the world. But I wasn't. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were there. And in the end, things didn't turn out to badly. Uncle Vernon and I came to an understanding of sorts some years ago. I won't say it came with any great affection, but at least there was respect, and I suppose that's enough."

With that Harry took his seat and they all listened while the minister made his closing benediction and then the mourners filed passed, laying flowers on the casket. There was no emotional outburst from Aunt Petunia. It was as if she was drifting along in her own little world. When Harry approached she seemed to come back to herself and said,

"Harry, what you said, thank you for that. We probably could have done better by you, but here we are. I doubt you and I will ever see eye to eye as you said, but do what you can for Dudley."

With that, she walked slowly to join Aunt Marge and a few others. Harry looked at his cousin and said,

"Duds, I've spoken to Mary. When things settle down a bit, you and Mary and Ellington come out to see us. And don't wait too long, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Harry. Thanks."

Mary simply smiled and gave Harry a brief kiss on the cheek. She led Dudley over to his mother. Ginny took his arm and pulled him close and kissed him as well. The others moved in closer and Ginny said,

"Well done you, Harry. That was very well said. I don't know how you do it. Were it me, I'd probably be spitting on that grave."

"No, you wouldn't, Gin. But I understand what you mean. I can't help it. I think if Aunt Petunia hadn't been so difficult, he and I would have gotten on better, but there you are. It will be interesting to see little Ellington, he's what, four now? I wonder if we can have Rose there to take a peek at him," Harry mused.

"You really think so, Harry?" Abagail asked.

"Who knows. My mother was the first ever Evans with magic ability, that we know of. Look at how many generations were skipped before you came along, little one."

As predicted, the house was pretty full when the Potters returned home. Harry was nearly smothered by Fleur and Eleanor. Hermione offered some words of consolation and Ron, as best mates often do, completely ignored Harry's emotional state and suggested a game of wizard's chest. It was a hard fought battle that ended in a draw three hours later. By the end of the day, Harry was feeling a little better and he was thanking the visitors for their concern.

Two weeks after school concluded he received a visitor of a totally different kind. He was sitting in the library reading. It was late and Ginny had already excused herself to go to bed. He thought he felt as much as heard a thump from somewhere out in front of the house. And then he 'heard' something he hadn't expected to for some time to come.

"Wizard."

"Dragon?"

"Indeed. Who else would contact you thus?"

"Actually, several possibilities come to mind but none that sound like you," Harry replied. "Was that you I heard out front?"

"Of course."

"I'll be right there," Harry replied, rising from his chair.

"Why? We can converse just as easily this way," the Dragon asked.

"It is the way of humans to prefer face to face conversation. Plus, if you recall, I've never really seen you before this way. I'm curious," Harry explained.

"Ah, curiosity I can understand."

Harry hurried out the front door and onto the front portico. In the light of a half moon not quite to the horizon, he could see a large bulk dark against the diminished tree line around the meadow. Even knowing how big the creature was from all his previous experiences didn't keep Harry from being impressed by what he saw. As he walked across the manicured lawn toward the unkempt grass of the meadow, two large green orbs became visible as the dragon opened his eyes to focus on Harry.

"You are well, wizard?"

"Well enough, dragon. And getting better," Harry replied.

"Our joining has exacted a price then?"

"True, but not without compensation. And apparently not irreversible."

"This is to the good. But I sense not all is well with you?" the dragon probed.

"You know me too well. My Uncle Vernon died just recently. Another lost link to my history."

"Yes, that one. Not the most admirable of beings, but I understand. Such close familial ties are not natural to those of the dragonkind, but I have come to understand their importance to humans. You have taught me much. But there is much more I would know. I have seen much of the world since our parting and there is much that I would understand. You will answer my questions?" the dragon asked, not with arrogance as is usually associated with the great beasts but with a genuine desire to know.

"Of course, as I can."

The dragon shifted it's great bulk to settle more comfortably into the new grass while Harry stretched his arm back toward the house and said,

"Accio chair."

A folding chair swiftly made its way across the lawn to Harry's hand. He set it down several feet back from the snout of the dragon whose head was now resting on it's crossed forelegs. He sat down and regarded the large eyes with their slitted pupils. He couldn't remember a time when a student had regarded him so intently. When Ginny awoke the next morning alone she went in search of her wayward husband. When Kreacher directed her to look out into the meadow she was shocked by the sight of the great green bulk and the much smaller human sitting in close proximity.

From Harry's posture and occasional hand gestures she knew they were deep in conversation. About what she hadn't the slightest idea. She only hoped a muggle flying machine didn't pass over too low. From high enough it would look like a small grass covered hill. Otherwise...she shuddered to think. She went back for her morning cup of tea. This was Harry's territory, she had three children to deal with. She envied Harry.

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of

Richard Griffiths, the face and fury of

Uncle Vernon.

1947-2013


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry walked into the kitchen just as Ginny was shooing the boys off to whatever adventures awaited them for the day. As they dashed past he received loud but fleeting hellos. He turned to watch them disappear through the doorway and then he looked back at Ginny.

"Didn't you tell them?"

"No, I thought if I did they'd want to run right out there. Let's see how long it takes for them to notice anything," she replied as she finished wiping the corners of little Lily's mouth.

Harry looked at his daughter with a smile and said,

"Hello there, Miss, how are you this morning?"

"Good, daddy."

"Tea, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No, thank you. I should probably get my head down for a nap."

Having finished with her daughter, Ginny took a good look at her husband for the first time that morning. She nodded as she saw the fatigue.

"I think you're right, sweetheart, you do look done in, but first, tell me something. What exactly were you two talking about all night?"

Harry gave her a tired smile and said,

"Quite a number of things, actually. But mostly the big fellow was looking for answers to questions he had about a lot of what he's seen since we went our separate ways. Apparently the world has changed a great deal since he last took a good look."

"He didn't see any of that while he was traveling with you?"

"Some, but let's face it, Gin. I'm not all that well traveled. I may know more about the wider world than most wizards but that still leaves a lot of unknowns. I answered what I could but there were still a lot of holes. I promised I'd see what I could find out for him between now and his next visit."

"Sounds a bit one sided, if you ask me," Ginny offered.

"Not really. We did spend some time discussing how he and I wound up partners, so to speak," he replied.

Ginny looked at her husband for a moment and then said with no little exasperation,

"And?"

"How it happens we don't know. Why he and I, it was his choice. He didn't go into any great detail but he apparently thought I was the most interesting creature he's come across in a very long time."

"Creature?" Ginny asked.

"His words," Harry replied while stifling a bit of a yawn.

"Well I suppose I should be letting you get some sleep. What do we do if your big friend wakes up before you do?"

"No worries. He'll wake me up. Just keep the kids and animals away from him. I can't imagine him doing anything on purpose but I don't know how he'd react if he was startled awake," Harry told her.

"I think I should have a talk with my brother," she said. "Charlie never mentioned anything about waking a sleeping dragon."

"For good reason," Harry said with a chuckle as he turned to leave the kitchen. "You don't do it."

As he made his way to the bedroom Harry knew that most of what he shared with the dragon wouldn't be openly discussed with anyone. Some of it was personal and some so fantastic as to be beyond belief. Between the revelations of the cavern, Merlin's Tome and now the true nature of the dragon, Harry wasn't sure what was truly real and what was illusion.

As he prepared himself for sleep and crawled under the bed covers he thought about one of the fundamental questions the usually solitary creature put to him. What was it about humans that compelled them to congregate in unimaginably large numbers, especially at the edges of water? Harry tried to explain the economic reality of closeness to easy transportation, the joining together for the purposes of defense and the call of a watery home to all land dwelling animals, mankind included.

The dragon pointed out the dangers of disease in such crowded conditions, the vulnerability to storms and marauders, and the likelihood of bumping into half a dozen other humans at every turn. The dragon could just not wrap his reptilian mind around the idea that with all the open space available on the planet that so much of it was left uninhabited in exchange for teeming masses of humanity. As Harry drifted off to sleep he had to smile at the idea of what the dragon would require in terms of 'elbow' room.

His sleep was dreamless and he woke up around noon. When he left the bedroom he found his two boys sitting on the bottom step of the staircase leading up to the second floor. When they caught sight of him they sprang up and ran to him.

"Da, can we go out and see the dragon? Mum said we couldn't until you were up," James said with great excitement.

"Not while he's asleep, son. I don't know about you but I've never roused a sleeping dragon. I'm not sure how he'd take to the idea."

"But, Da..."

"Sorry, son. When he wakes up I'll see if he'd be willing to meet you two."

Harry smiled and tousled his son's hair and then made his way to the kitchen to see about some lunch. He found Ginny there already, her lunch in front of her, her face buried in the latest edition of This Week in Quidditch. Harry shook his head and sat down across from her, Nibs already carrying his lunch to the table.

"Anything interesting this week, luv?" he asked.

"What? Oh, Harry, I didn't see you come in," she said, looking over the top of the lowered magazine.

"I noticed that. So, what's so engrossing?"

"Look for yourself," she said with a grin as she offered him the magazine.

Harry took it and looked at the title of the article Ginny had been reading.

"Goliath on a Broom"

Harry's eyebrows rose above the rims of his glasses as he began to read the article.

"In his first year as a front line beater, young Anton DuBonais is living up to the promise first demonstrated during his early performances, first as a reserve and then in the last quarter of last year's regular season when he was called up to take the place of the injured Ian McKinney, who has since retired. DuBonais brings a trio of formidable weapons to play above the pitches of the British Premier Quidditch League. The most obvious is, of course, his imposing size. Standing in excess of six and half feet tall and weighing over twenty well muscled stone, DuBonais brings a considerable fear factor to the game. Wielding a standard beater bat like most wizards handle a wand, he can drive a bludger from one goal to the other with little apparent effort and with enough still left on the ball to pick a flier cleanly off his or her broom. But what marks the young beater as a dominating figure in the air is his uncanny ability to drive the bludger along a curved path, making it extraordinarily difficult to anticipate and defend against his attacks. Call it english, spin, or any other word you care to choose, having a bludger coming at you from DuBonais' bat from a totally unexpected direction can only be called scary. This author has heard many a chaser express great apprehension at the thought of having to share a pitch with the young giant."

The article continued on describing Anton's origins, his playing days at Hogwarts, contrasting his easy going attitude anywhere but a Quidditch stadium with his intensity on a broom. The article concluded with a complaint of sorts when it said,

"The only thing about DuBonais that we find distressing is that he is a citizen of the United States and is therefore ineligible to play for the British National Team. One person close to the National Team was heard to lament, 'the most devastating beater to come along in a century and he has to be a bloody Yank'.

Harry chuckled at the last line and then looked over at Ginny.

"It seems that the boy with the fear of heights is flying pretty high."

"You know, Harry, I have to say in all honesty I wouldn't want to be flying chaser against him," Ginny said.

"I don't think I'd want to share a pitch with him. Of course if he knocked you off a broom I'd imagine his mother would have something to say about it."

"Did you notice what they said about how he can curve the bludger? It reminds me of what you and Abagail were working on with him for his transfiguration work."

"Yes, I did notice. Makes me wonder what it is he sees when he's setting up an attack," he replied.

With that he handed back the magazine and gave his lunch his full attention. As he chewed his first bite he couldn't help but notice how tasty the sandwich was. He took a moment to examine it more closely. Not only was it delicious, it was nearly a visual work of art. Harry smiled to himself as he took a second bite. It appeared that with his diminished intake of food, Nibs was starting to concentrate more on quality now that quantity wasn't a factor.

After lunch he retired to the library to finish cataloging and shelving a small collection of books that Flourish and Blotts had acquired for him. Harry had decided several years ago that he needed to rely more on just his memory as to what books he had and where they were. It had become more important as more students and faculty members had come to rely on Harry's private collection as a supplement to the Hogwarts library. He worked at it all afternoon and then broke for dinner, but was back at it when he was summoned.

"Wizard," the deep voice echoed in his mind.

"Finally awake, I see," Harry thought back.

"Your meadow is a quiet and comfortable place. The sun is nearly set. I would take my leave."

"I'll be right there," Harry thought as he placed the book he was holding down.

"Bring those who would be interested."

Harry nodded to himself and then took all of two minutes to gather up his family. No one declined the invitation although little Lily seemed a bit confused about what all the fuss was about. Harry had both boys by the hand while Ginny took hold of Lily. Snuffles had no desire to be outside at this particular moment. As they walked down the steps of the portico they could see the dragon, still reclining but with head raised and his wings hanging more loosely from his sides. His big green eyes regarded them without blinking. There was no mistaking him for a grassy hillock.

"Mummy?" Lilly said.

"It's alright, dear. He's daddy's friend," Ginny said looking down at her daughter.

The look Ginny got back wasn't full of confidence. They came to a stop a dozen or so paces away from the dragon. Although James was becoming more and more comfortable in his relationship with Ronin and the various aspects of his education about the Dark Forest and nature in general, coming face to face with the dragon as it's own creature and not joined with his father was somewhat intimidating. Harry could feel both boys press tighter to his sides.

Mr. Monty choose this moment to put in an appearance. The big cat took up station in front of Lily, sitting down nearly on her feet. If the dragon noticed, he didn't show it. He fixed his gaze on Harry who said out loud for the benefit of the others.

"Dragon, this is my family. My mate, Ginny. My offspring, James, Albus and Lily."

"Doesn't he have a name, Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

Harry 'heard' the dragon say,

"What need has a dragon for a name?"

"Dragons don't have names, Lily. That don't really have a need for one."

"Wizard, I have recollections of your thoughts regarding these, your family," the dragon began. "It is unfamiliar. A female might have more understanding. I will consider it and perhaps we will discuss it when next we meet."

"Happily. It is a favorite topic of mine," Harry replied, then looked to Ginny. "He might want to discuss family in the future."

"You are the expert, dear," she replied.

"I have much to see, Wizard. I would not think to return until the claiming day at the place called Hogwarts. Perhaps we will speak again at that time."

"I will be available, and gladly."

The dragon's eyes shifted from Harry to each of the others standing with him, ending with Mr. Monty.

"It is time, Wizard. Fare well."

"Good flying," Harry offered and then backed his family away another ten steps or so.

The dragon stood, towering over the Potter family. His wings snapped out with a leathery boom and his muscles bunched and then he was airborne. The down sweep of his wings created a mini gale, eliciting squeals from Lilly and shouts from the boys. They watched the dragon soar into the deepening evening and then he was gone, the deep green of his hide merging with the darkening sky.

"Well, that was interesting," Ginny mused.

"To say the least," Harry replied. "I dunno, Gin. Dragons, Centaurs, house elves, cats that might be kneazles. I think I should have specialized in Care of Magical Creatures, like Charlie did."

Ginny just shook her head and then herded then all back into the house. All except Mr. Monty who stayed where he was, looking up into the sky. He remained until little Lily called for him from the front portico.

Now that the dragon was gone for the time being, Harry had another bit of business to attend to, a new wand. He wondered what kind of reception he was going to get from Mr. Ollivander this time. When he mentioned to Ginny the need to go the Diagon Alley the next day, she told him she needed to go too, so why not make it a family outing. Harry could think of several reasons but for the sake of family harmony he chose not to voice them. Instead, with children in hand they Disapparated to the back of the Leaky Cauldron near the entrance of Diagon Alley. While Harry watched the kids, Ginny popped in to arrange for a table later for lunch and then they made their way into the Alley proper.

Ginny suggested Harry take the boys with him to the wand shop while she went to the stationers with Lily. Harry agreed and they parted ways. Harry led his sons along the pavements toward Ollivander's, accepting and returning a few hellos as they went. As usual, James was excited to be seeing the sights and hearing the sounds of a fairly busy day in the Alley while Albus took it all in without comment.

"Alright, boys," Harry began as they arrived outside the shop. "When we go in, you can look, but no touching, not that there's much to get your hands on. It can seem a little spooky in there but Mr. Ollivander is a nice man, so if he speaks to you be polite."

"Okay, Da."

"Yes, sir."

Harry opened the door and ushered the boys in, the bell announcing their arrival. Harry was surprised to see, not Mr. Ollivander, but a young wizard that Harry recognized from his projects class. When the young fellow looked up, Harry smiled and said,

"Mr. Bennington. Good to see you again. Putting your project to work for you?"

"Professor Potter, sir. Thank you, sir. Yes, after we finished up with the project, Mr. Ollivander offered me an apprenticeship," the younger man replied, then frowned a bit as he looked at Harry's sons.

"Your oldest isn't heading for Hogwarts yet is he, sir?"

"No, he has another year to go. We're here for me, again, I'm afraid," Harry replied with a bit of chagrin.

"What's that you say?" came a familiar voice from the back of the shop. "Harry Potter needs another wand?"

The voice was followed by the shuffling figure of Mr. Ollivander, his back bent, his hair nearly gone, but his eyes as bright and sharp as ever.

"How could it be that you need to replace ironwood and dragon sinew, Mr. Potter?" the old man said as he came to stand behind the counter.

"Dire circumstances and desperate need, Mr. Ollivander," Harry replied. "There's no criticism of your work, sir. It was just called upon to handle more power than could be reasonably expected."

"That seems to be a recurring theme for you, Mr. Potter. So what to do? Perhaps granite and ogre bone?" the old wizard said, followed by a dusty chuckle. "So what do you think, Bennington? Will your tool help us here?"

"I'd like to give it a go, Mr. Ollivander."

The old wand maker made a gesture to indicate the apprentice should start while he turned and began to look through the stacks of wands behind the counter. Harry looked down at his sons, both of whom were watching the exchange with great interest. Bennington began to ask Harry some questions and as Harry answered the younger wizard began making entries on a sheet of parchment. He then took a circular piece of card stock that had several other circles attached with small rivets. When he finished turning this one and that one he jotted down the symbols indicated and then frowned.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but your previous wand was hornbeam and dragon sinew?"

"That's right."

"They don't come any tougher than that. But the predictive tool is suggesting something much more supple, sir. Something more fitted for delicate work. But then again, you are the Transfiguration teacher so that does seem to make sense."

"What's the matter, young fellow? Your tool not giving you the right answer?" Mr. Ollivander chided him, but with a bit of a smile.

"Well, I don't know if it's the right or wrong answer, sir. It's just that it's such a dramatic change from the lost wand. You've told me that a witch or wizard's needs can change over time but this?" the perplexed young wizard said with a shake of his head.

"Bennington," Ollivander began, "the greatest difference between age and youth is experience. I have been working with wands and their users for nearly my entire life and the one thing I've learned, that you have yet to, is that occasionally there are those users of wands who do not fit the traditional mold. Our Mr. Potter is one of those. Let me see what you've got there," the old man concluded, holding out his hand for the sheet of parchment.

He examined the suggested materials and then cocked an eye at Harry, then pursed his lips a bit before turning and shuffling back down a row of shelves. He returned with two boxes. From the one he produced a wand that while nearly as long as the one Harry had destroyed, it was narrower, almost thin.

"Ash and hippogriff feather," the old man said as he handed it to Harry.

The wand felt good in his hand but the springiness was a little odd, considering his experience with the near beater bat qualities of his former wand. Mr. Ollivander handed Harry the other selection.

"Italian yew and dragon heartstring."

This wand was shorter and a bit larger in diameter. When Harry took hold of it, it felt 'right'. Much as had the first wand he had bought all those years ago. It seemed to weigh next to nothing and his compact swish and flick seemed to be barely a twist of the wrist. He lit up the inside of the store with a wide stream of golden sparks, then made the apprentice's empty tea mug flying around the room and then levitated Albus up to the ceiling where he began to examine an age darkened beam. After bringing he boy down, Harry said,

"Looks like this one will do it. At least now I won't have to worry anymore about the other one dragging my trousers down to my knees."

Mr. Ollivander was still chuckling over Harry's comment as he ushered his boys out the door. They were peering into the main display window of Quality Quidditch Supply when they heard Ginny and Lily approaching.

"Well, there's my boys. Things went well with your wand, I trust?" she said.

"Yes, a bit of a surprise all around but here we are," he said as he withdrew his new wand.

Ginny looked a bit surprised herself and said,

"A bit on the small side, don't you think? Will it be able to handle what you tend to do with a wand?"

"Well, hopefully I won't have to do anything spectacular again. But it's light, quick and it seems to fit me very well, right Albus?" he asked his son.

The boy just nodded knowingly and left it to James to describe Harry's antics in the wand shop. Ginny just looked at her husband and shook her head.

"You truly are a show off, dear. Admit it."

"I'll do nothing of the sort. So, into Quidditch Supply or not?" he asked.

The look she gave him as she stepped past to open the door to the shop said it all, which was 'Why'd you even ask?'.

By the time they were headed to the Cauldron, Harry's pockets were considerably lighter and packages were much in evidence. His wand, Ginny's stationary supplies, some new Quidditch gear, several books and a few surprises provided by George had hands full except for Lily who by now was riding atop her father's shoulders.

As they entered the Cauldron through the back door the Potter family received greetings from several of the occupied tables. This let Hannah know they were there and she hurried over with arms wide. After exchanging hugs all around she led them to their table and helped move the packages to an adjoining space.

"Well, someone has had a busy morning. I hope you have enough left to pay for lunch, Harry," Hannah said with a grin.

"Oh, I think I can manage. I searched all the couches and chairs for loose change before we left the house this morning."

Hannah laughed and then told them what was on the menu, hurrying to the kitchen after taking their orders. Ginny looked at Harry and said,

"We didn't get too carried away this morning, did we?"

"Of course not, luv. Besides, it's better to spread some of it around the Alley than have it sit in a vault at Gringotts," he replied.

Lunch was delicious and filling, although Harry had to be careful to tell Hannah that he needed to watch his diet so it wasn't his usual Potter special. The children were also told to be careful since Snuffles wasn't around to clean up any accidents. When Ginny began to discuss his new wand he stopped her with a raised hand.

"We should probably wait until we get home to discuss it, luv. I have a feeling its linked to other recent events that should be discussed in private."

"Alright, sweetheart, you're probably right."

Hannah stopped by several times during the course of the meal and indicated that the three Longbottoms would indeed be there for Harry's birthday. How could they possibly think to miss it. It was still early in the afternoon when the Potters arrived home with their purchases and they all scattered to their tasks. It was about mid afternoon when Harry had completed his work in the library and went into the kitchen for some tea. As he walked past the front door he saw it was open and Ginny standing there, looking out towards the meadow.

"What's going on, luv?"

"Your sons are out there combing through the high grass. What do you think they are up to?" she replied.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is they are looking for something to do with the dragon. Maybe they expect to find scales or toenails," he said with a smile. "I'll ask them when they come in."

"Do you think they'd find anything?"

"Not if he was just laying there. Maybe after a fight or something. You can work some pretty strong magic with bits of dragon. Particularly against the dragon itself. I can't imagine they'd leave stuff laying around," he replied.

A while later two disappointed young wizards-to-be walked into the house. They went in search of their father and found him in his library reading through a small book. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"What's the matter, boys?"

"We didn't find anything, Da, not a thing. You'd think a dragon that big would have left something behind. A bit of scale or whatever," James replied.

"Well, son, what you'll find when you start learning about magic is that something like that can be dangerous for a dragon, or any creature, to leave behind. You can work some pretty nasty spells against someone using bits and pieces like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed. You might want to think about that the next time you get your hair cut or you nails trimmed," Harry replied.

The two boys looked at each other, eyes wide. Harry would come to regret that advice, if only a little, the next time Ginny told the boys she needed to trim their finger and toenails. They both dashed off to their rooms, returning with small wooden boxes. When their mother asked what those were for the boys told them what their father had revealed to them. Harry had to endure a lecture later about filling their sons heads with such things at such a young age. Harry took it all in stride. He remembered the stories Ron had told him about the things her older brothers used to tell Ginny when she was growing up so he understood her point of view. He managed not to break a smile until after she walked off in a huff.

The weekend before his party he received a very welcome visit. He was out in the carpark, inside the temporary garage doing some routine maintenance on the Morris as his father had taught him, when he heard crunching footsteps on the gravel. Pulling his head out from under the hood he saw Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein standing in the open doorway. With a happy shout Harry dropped his cleaning cloth and hurried to meet them.

"Anthony, Susan, what brings you out here?" he asked before being caught up in hugs.

"Partly for my ongoing recuperation, Harry, but mostly to come out to see you without all the usual crowd associated for your birthday," Anthony replied.

When Harry raised his eyebrows at this, Susan said,

"I insisted he keep the business talk to a minimum but Anthony thinks there are things that he needed to tell you."

"Well, lets go inside and do our talking in more comfortable surroundings," Harry replied.

Harry couldn't fail to notice that Anthony was walking slowly and Susan had a tight grip on his arm.

"They gave you a pretty rough time of it, didn't they?" Harry asked.

"You could say that, Harry," Anthony replied as they slowly made their way along the path leading out of the trees. "Based on what I could find out from the others I was held with, they had swept up as many of us that might expose them as they could. Mostly it was someone close to those they had eliminated, the ones I told you about."

"You mean the business with the inheritances and agency postings?"

"That's right. There was one other investigator, he was Czech I think. I got the feeling our abductors weren't particularly interested in keeping us all that healthy," Anthony said.

The three walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. When the door swung open Kreacher bowed them in and Ginny was right behind him. She resisted the urge to hug both their visitors until they had Anthony comfortably settled in the living room. Once they were seated Harry continued with his question about Anthony's health.

"Nothing permanent, Harry, and I'm told I should be back to normal in a few more months," Anthony replied. "And take that look off your face, Chief."

Harry smiled a bit. He hadn't realized he was letting his chagrin at his friends misfortune show.

"Susan, what do you say we let the boys talk some business. We can go into the library for a chat of our own."

"Good idea," Susan replied.

No one should make the mistake to think that Ginny and Susan were going off for some light hearted girl talk, while the menfolk talked serious business. What followed in the library was every bit as serious as the two wives discussed the consequences of being married to men in dangerous professions and how the more experienced Ginny could help Susan cope. As to the men,

"Anthony, did anything about this whole episode strike you as strange?" Harry asked.

"More than a bit, Harry. But when viewed as part of the bigger picture, it does sort of fit."

"How so?"

"Well, it seems to me that they went out of their way to draw as much attention from within the magical community as they could and adding some elements that would catch the eye of some of the muggles as well," Anthony said.

Harry nodded, then said,

"I've had thoughts along those lines myself. We sure made an awful lot of noise that night. And they suffered some pretty heavy loses."

"I'm thinking that was part of the plan as well, Harry. Are you familiar with the muggle concept of cannon fodder?" Anthony asked.

"I think so. You mean using so called expendable troops to wear down the enemy, use up their supplies?"

"Something like that. In this case I think it had to do with making all that noise you mentioned, while whittling away at the number of magic users in their area. From what I've been told, there didn't seem to be any sort of escape plan, except for a few that tried to make it out on brooms. They all seemed to meet the same flaming end. Your big friend, I think."

Harry simply nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense to me, Anthony. Can they really expect to be able to make this all work?"

"I couldn't tell you, Harry. Remember, we don't really know what the true aim of this group or perhaps even one person is. The motives I've suggested are only speculation on my part and just a few others. The official version is 'we don't know, yet'."

"I know what that's like," Harry responded.

After a few more minutes of reviewing the events in the mountains to the east, the two friends began to discuss more mundane matters such as married life, the search for a small house not too far outside of London, and Harry's interest in things automotive.

"That's an interesting little machine you have out there, Harry. What got you interested?"

"Arthur Weasley, the mad mechanical magician. I had so much fun helping him with his car, then learning how to drive, that I thought I'd like one of my own. I like working with my hands and I guess maybe in some weird way it keeps me in touch with my muggle upbringing," he said with a shrug. "But mostly it's the fun."

"I guess it must help living out here in the country. Seeing what the muggles put up with in and around London, you couldn't get me into one of those things. It's no wonder they're all half crazed," Anthony said, shaking his head.

It wasn't long after that the their wives rejoined them, and the guests were promptly informed that they were staying for dinner. Despite trying to beg off with words suggesting other plans, the two friends and former comrades-in-arms were promptly overridden by Ginny stating she wouldn't hear of it and that was just the way it was going to be. The could-have-been King of the Wizards shook his head, glad that the Queen-that-wouldn't-be hadn't been.

It actually turned out to be a very pleasant time as the conversations shifted off of current events and focused more on future plans and some well remember past times. When it was mentioned by Susan that they were thinking about taking a little trip later in the summer, since their honeymoon had been so terribly interrupted, the idea of the beach house on the Riviera was raised. Before either of the newlyweds had a chance to stop them, Harry had Dinkle carry a message to Fleur, who responded in turn that she thought it was a wonderful idea and would ask her Aunt and Uncle. Three days later it was confirmed that the house would be free in mid August and the young couple were more than welcome. And that was that.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Ginny asked Harry,

"You're feeling guilty aren't you, sweetheart? About Anthony, I mean."

"I suppose so."

"I could say you're being silly, but that would be a waste of breath. I suppose you can't help yourself. But at least try to think of it this way. You did what needed to be done when you reorganized the Magical Law Enforcement department, and quite brilliantly I might add. It's done wonders for the whole community and provided opportunities for a lot of witches and wizards. You weren't the one that hatched this whole scheme and you didn't put Anthony on the case. If fact, he did that himself. And you played a very large part in freeing him and the others. You know, sweetheart," she said as she wrapper her arms around his neck from behind, "one of these days you're going to have to stop feeling responsible for all the woes of our world. Not even dragon shoulders are strong enough for that."


End file.
